Holiday Vacation
by Purplenergy2011
Summary: Como celebraron las vacaciones de Navidad y Año nuevo la pareja Achele
1. Chapter 1: La invitación

**Capítulo 01: La invitación**

- ¡Corte! Bien chicos, a descansar! - Exclamó el director - ¡Los espero aquí en una hora!

Criss, Jenna, Amber, Lea y Dianna comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos trailers.

Lea caminaba junto a Dianna como era habitual.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi trailer por favor? - pidió gentilmente a Dianna

- Si claro... - asintió Dianna con algo de curiosidad, si bien, tenían una relación, habían convenido hacia ya un tiempo tratar de no mezclar lo personal con lo profesional, por lo que las visitas a sus respectivos trailers no eran muy habituales.

Las chicas se adelantaron a sus compañeros de elenco y se metieron en el trailer de Lea

- Vaya... - dijo Cris risueño- esas son las ventajas cuando tienes algo con tu compañero de elenco, disponibilidad las 24 hs. ¡igual que un Auto-Mac!

- No seas malpensado! -Exclamó Jenna- tal vez tienen que hablar en privado! Lea y Di no son dos adolescentes calenturientas, no necesitan encerrarse en el trailer para tener sexo!

- Hey! no soy malpensado! - retrucó Criss- es que tienen demasiado sex-appeal las dos y verlas encerrarse en un trailer... ya sabes... te hace volar la imaginación... -agregó suspicazmente.

- Mejor haz aterrizar a tu imaginación y vamos a buscar algo para comer - señaló Amber y se dirigieron al sector de catering del estudio.

- Bien... aquí estamos -soltó Dianna al entrar al trailer de Lea, intrigada por lo que Lea tenía que decirle.

- Si... aquí estamos... -dijo Lea con tono titubeante- mira Di, he estado pensando toda la noche... en que falta muy poco para Navidad y... estuve pensando... ¿qué te parecería si viajas a New York...?

- ¿New York?

- ¡Si! me encantaria que pudiesemos pasar Navidad juntas, sería algo mágico!

- Eso seria fantástico Lea! me encantaría hacerlo pero... siempre paso Navidad con mi madre y Jason en San Francisco... en serio que amo la idea de pasarlas contigo en NYC pero lo veo difícil... -Dianna parecía consternada ante la propuesta de Lea.

- Pero puedes venir a NYC con tu madre y con Jason también, por el alojamiento ¡no te hagas problema! -Lea intentaba convencer a la rubia.

- No es por eso! es que... -Dianna no deseaba lastimar los sentimientos de Lea.

- Si quieres yo se lo pregunto... -Lea no se daría por vencida fácilmente.

- ¿Qué cosa? -Dianna no podía creer lo que oía.

- ¡Si! yo se lo pregunto a tu madre si quieres, la llamo y la invito a NYC a ver que me dice, tal vez viniendo de mi parte no se anima a rechazar la invitación... -Lea podía ser muy insistente.

D- ¡Ay Lea Lea! de acuerdo, pero yo llamo a mi madre eh! -exclamó con firmeza Dianna.

- Perfecto -exclamó Lea con una sonrisa enorme.

- Cuando llegue a casa la llamaré y le preguntaré, te prometo que haré el intento pero no te prometo que vaya a tener éxito. -Dianna se dio por vencida.

- Haz tu mejor intento! - exclamo Lea y la besó apasionadamente.

- Lastima que no puedas usar esas tácticas con mi madre sino de seguro a ella también la convencerías - susurró Dianna cuando el beso terminó.

- Hey! no seas pervertida! - exclamó Lea y se rió.

- Hoy por la noche te llamaré para comunicarte la decisión de mamá, reza por que diga que si!

- Rezaré mas que una monja si es que hace falta! -exclamó Lea con una sonrisa pícara.

Dianna soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Lea y la besó de nuevo suavemente.

- Bien que te parece si ahora vamos a buscar algo para comer? me muero de hambre... -propuso Dianna.

Lea asintió y así abandonaron el trailer. Se unieron al resto del elenco en el sector de catering y disfrutaron de una rica ensalada y jugos frutales. Luego regresaron a filmar la serie. Cuando el día de trabajo terminó, cada una de ellas se dirigió a su casa en sus respectivos autos.

Al llegar a su apartamento Lea era una bola de nervios y ansiedad, la mataba la incertidumbre por la posible respuesta de la madre de Dianna, todo dependía de ella, sabia muy bien como Di amaba a su madre y que nunca pasaría la Navidad lejos de ella, así que si Mary se negaba a viajar a NYC eso significaba que tampoco Dianna viajaría y que esa sería una Navidad muy triste.

De acuerdo Lea - pensó para si misma- mejor te pones a hacer algo sino te va a matar la ansiedad, darte una ducha por empezar no estaría mal...

Así se dirigió a su cuarto y preparo la ropa con la que se vestiría luego del baño, se desnudó, se envolvió en una toalla, conectó su I-Pod al equipo de música y se metió a ducharse, dejó su celular cerca por si Dianna la llamaba, ya casi había terminado de ducharse cuando del aparato comenzó a sonar "Don't rain on my parade", el tono que indicaba las llamadas entrantes, como despedida por un rayo Lea abandonó la ducha se envolvió raudamente con la toalla y se apresuró a atender el teléfono, por la prisa que tenia ni siquiera miro la pantalla.

- Hola! quien es? - preguntó Lea nerviosa.

- Lea? soy Di! -le respondió la rubia.

-Perdona! es que estoy desnuda y completamente mojada por... -intentaba explicar la morocha.

- Epa! sexo telefónico ahora? - bromeó Dianna interrumpiendo a Lea- pensé que estarías ansiosa por la respuesta de mi madre, no te hacía tan excitada... pero te entiendo, se que mi voz suele causar ese efecto en ti –agregó con tono sobrador y sensual.

Que Dianna se prestara a esos "jueguitos" era indicativo de que estaba de buen humor, de modo que la respuesta de Mary no podía haber sido negativa pensó Lea.

- Me encantaría decirte que lo de "mojada" se debe a tu voz que por cierto es muy sexy pero la verdad es que he salido con toda prisa de la ducha para atender el celular porque justamente tu llamado es el que he estado esperando desde hoy -Lea intentaba sonar seria- pero creo que por lo jocosa que estás la respuesta de Mary ha sido la que esperábamos verdad?

- Así es! mi madre ha aceptado la propuesta de viajar a NYC! -exclamó Dianna- dijo que le parecía genial la idea! además Jason no la pasará con nosotras de todos modos porque irá a visitar a mi padre. Así que somos solo nosotras dos!

- Genial! fantástico! dile a Mary que la adoro! La vamos a pasar muy bien! – exclamó Lea excitada.

- La verdad ha sido mas fácil de lo que pensaba... creo que el hecho de que Jay haya decidido ir con papá se lo ha puesto más sencillo a la hora de decidir -Dianna sonaba realmente contenta.

- Gracias Di! -Exclamó Lea- Te amo!

- Yo también te amo y quiero que sepas que me encanta la idea de pasar Navidad contigo! -replicó Dianna.

L- Esta va a ser una Navidad muy especial amor - susurró Lea- creo que lo merecemos... además... para Año Nuevo no voy a tenerte... -y una línea de tristeza atravesó la voz de Lea.

**Flashback Mediados de Octubre:**

_**En un coqueto bar de Los Ángeles se encuentran tomando unos tragos Dianna y su amiga Ashley Av.**_

- Vamos Di! no nos puedes decir que no! no podemos romper la tradición amiga! -exclamó Ashley

- Lo se! Pero entiéndeme que esta vez esta más complicado! -Dianna intentaba disculparse- Quiero decir... las cosas con Lea parecen mas encaminadas que antes y no creo que dejarla sola para Año Nuevo sea buena idea...

- Oh Di! Por favor! - exclamó Ashley algo consternada ante lo que oía de Dianna- entiendo que estés enamorada hasta las orejas de Lea pero no te puedes olvidar de los amigos eh! Piensa que nosotros estuvimos siempre a tu lado... en las buenas y en las malas, y no es un reproche, no lo veas así porque te quiero mucho y lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces más, pero creo que tus amigos merecemos un poco de tu tiempo también, no es justo que tu chica te tenga siempre para ella sola!

- Si! se que últimamente no les he dedicado mucho tiempo, pero no es fácil! entre la serie, los eventos y Lea... lo tengo bastante difícil últimamente! -retrucaba Dianna- créanme que aprecio con todo mi corazón el hecho de tenerlos como amigos, los amo! jamás me olvido lo importantes que son!

- Ya lo sé Di! se que nos quieres y nosotros te queremos a ti -prosiguió con su intento Ashley- por eso queremos disfrutarte un poquito! te repito, entiendo que estés enamorada de Lea, y verte junto a la persona que amas me hace, nos hace, mejor dicho, muy felices, pero... creo que si esa persona te ama de verdad debe entender que tu tienes derecho a dedicarle tiempo a tus amigos de siempre... no creo que Lea sea un monstruo celoso que no sepa comprender el valor de la amistad... después de todo ella tiene sus amigos de New York como Jonathan...

- Oh Ash! si que llevas bien la cuenta! - interrumpió Dianna fingiendo reproche en sus palabras.

- Lo siento D, pero si que llevo bien la cuenta! -dijo Ashley un poco ofuscada- Lea no escatima a la hora de visitar a su gente en NYC y pasar tiempo con ellos, porque habrías tu de perder la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con tus propios amigos entonces...

- Está bien! está bien! -exclamó Dianna, dándose por vencida- Hablaré con Lea, tal vez me cueste una peleíta pero lo haré! y que conste que Dianna Elise Agron ama realmente a sus amigos!

- No esperaba nada menos viniendo de ti Lady D! -exclamó feliz Ashley.

Comunicarle a Lea lo del viaje de Año Nuevo no había sido fácil para Dianna, pero para su sorpresa Lea no lo había tomado tan mal como esperaba, a decir verdad había cierta resignación en ella con respecto al viaje de Dianna y sus amigos; Lea comprendía muy bien lo que la amistad significaba para Di, y sobre todo lo que significaba la confianza y la libertad dentro de una pareja, desde siempre su relación había estado llena de sacrificios, hacer uno más en nombre de ese amor que se tenían, valía la pena, esta vez las cosas tenían que salir bien... y si eso significaba privarse de Di para Año Nuevo estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo aún a pesar de que no pudiera evitar sentir el dolor de no tenerla a su lado para una fecha tan importante.

**Regreso al presente:**

- Le! no te pongas mal! -Dianna intentaba que Lea no se entristezca- ya sabes que todos los años viajo con mis amigos, es una costumbre de camaradas! ya te dije que eso no significa que no te ame, además se los prometí hace mucho... ¡pensé que no te molestaba!

Dianna se entristeció al notar que las palabras de Lea sonaban a reproche.

- Esta bien Di, ya lo se... es que te voy a extrañar eso es todo, pero no me hagas caso... yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz, quiero que lo pases bien con tus amigos de veras que si pero… antes tendrás que dedicarme bastante atención a mi -dijo Lea con tono entre sensual y gracioso, tratando de dejar atrás el sutil reproche hecho a Dianna.

- Claro que te dedicaré mucha atención, créeme que voy a estar focalizada en ti -Dianna quería contentar a Lea- es mas se me ocurre que puedo viajar yo sola a NYC primero y luego mamá que viaje un día antes de Navidad... así tendré tiempo de dedicarme por completo a ti durante la semana! que te parece Le?

Las palabras de Dianna llenaron de dicha a Lea, comprendió que Dianna hacia lo imposible por complacer a todos sus seres queridos, su familia, amigos y a ella misma, que ese tipo de actitudes solo podían venir de alguien con un muy buen corazón, y que en definitiva Dianna sentía lo mismo que ella.

- Me parece perfecto amor! - exclamó Lea- ¡Es un plan genial! El sábado viajo a NYC con Ryan, Jane y los chicos para la entrevista de Inside the Actor's Studio, tenemos habitaciones reservadas en un súper hotel, también tenemos que asistir a una entrevista junto a Chris, así que el fin de semana voy a estar bastante ocupada... por otro lado tu tienes la boda de tu amiga el sábado no?

- Si! El sábado es la boda de Ash y viajo a San Francisco! Me parece que lo mejor seria que nos juntemos en NYC el Lunes, ¿te parece bien? -propuso Dianna muy segura- el sábado voy a la boda, el domingo descanso un poco y por la noche viajo a NYC, llegaré allí por la mañana…

- ¡Me parece muy bien! Te estaré esperando ansiosa -respondió Lea- bueno... debo dejarte, tengo cita con mi estilista, quiero que me den un recortecito en el cabello y lucir espectacular en lo del Actor's Studio!

- Para lo de Actor's Studio? Yo pensé que querrías lucir espectacular para mi Señorita Diva! – exclamo Dianna simulando un reproche.

- Tu siempre me ves espectacular! Aún en pijamas! – retrucó Lea

- Mmmm… punto para ti! Es cierto! pero solo porque en pijama luces terriblemente sexy… -susurró Dianna.

- Entonces me compraré unos pijamas nuevos para estrenar en NYC en nuestras vacaciones- dijo Lea y soltó una de sus exageradas carcajadas- ya que le parezco tan hot en pijamas estoy dispuesta a complacerla Srta. Agron.

- Te tomo la palabra! – respondió D- Bien Le, te dejo ir a embellecerte, por mi parte voy a salir a pasear un poco al pobre de Arthur que hace dos días que no disfruta del aire libre y está que se muere por salir. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio si? Te amo! -

- Nos vemos mañana amor! Yo también te amo! – Respondió Lea

Cuando colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros, las cosas parecían bastante encaminadas, definitivamente esa Navidad sería muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>

**Just say yes - Snow Patrol**

_"I'm running out of ways to make you see_  
><em>I want you to stay here beside me<em>  
><em>I wont be ok and I wont pretend I am<em>  
><em>So just tell me today and take my hand<em>  
><em>Please take my hand<em>

_Just say yes_  
><em>Just say there's nothing holding you back<em>  
><em>It's not a test nor a trick of the mind<em>  
><em>Only love<em>

_It's so simple and you know it is_  
><em>You know it is<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_We can't be to and fro like this all our lives_  
><em>You're the only way to me<em>  
><em>The path is clear<em>  
><em>What do I have to say to you<em>  
><em>And we'll all stay near<em>  
><em>Can you also be<em>  
><em>Can you also be<em>  
><em>Here to protect me<em>  
><em>Can you also be<em>

_Just say yes just say there's nothing holding you back_  
><em>It's not a test nor a trick of the mind<em>  
><em>Only love<em>  
><em>Just say yes cuz I'm aching I know you are too<em>  
><em>Won't accept I'll be wanting it<em>  
><em>I'll breathe you in<em>

_I can feel your heart beat through your shirt_  
><em>This is all I wanted all I want<em>  
><em>It's obvious<em>  
><em>And it's obvious<em>  
><em>And it's obvious<em>  
><em>You're all I want<em>  
><em>You're all I want<em>

_Just say yes just say there's nothing holding you back_  
><em>It's not a test nor a trick of the mind<em>  
><em>Only love<em>  
><em>Just say yes cuz I'm aching i know you are too<em>  
><em>Won't accept I'll be wanting it<em>  
><em>I'll breathe you in"<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Un lugar en New York

**Capítulo 02: Un lugar en New York**

Dianna se había dado una ducha y estaba desayunando, un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con jalea de fresas, faltaba casi media hora para ir al estudio cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular, miró la pantalla y era Lea

_"Buen día! Puedo pasar por tu casa antes de ir al estudio, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Besos"_

Dianna le respondió de inmediato:

_"Claro que puedes venir, te espero"_

Dianna se preguntó en que consistiría la sorpresa de Lea, de seguro alguna cosa que le habría comprado como obsequio y que no podía esperar hasta el final del día para dárselo, así era Lea, después de todo, tan ansiosa, inquieta, imparable muchas veces… Dianna pensaba en que se traería entre manos mientras ordenaba la cocina cuando sonó el timbre de su apartamento, era Lea, Dianna abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días amor! -Exclamó Lea muy feliz, más de costumbre y le dio un apasionado beso a Dianna.

- Vaya! Que beso… pero… si… Buenos días! –dijo Dianna sorprendida por esa intensidad en Lea- No me digas que la sorpresa era ese beso? Porque si es así te voy hacer venir todas las mañana a besarme antes de ir al estudio.

- Mis besos son excelentes pero no es esa la sorpresa que tengo para ti Lady Di! –respondió Lea juguetonamente- mi regalo es este- dijo Lea y saco de su bolso un coqueto sobre que entregó a Dianna.

Dianna miró extrañada el sobre.

- Vamos ábrelo Di! – ordenó Lea sonriente y excitada.

Dianna abrió el sobre, dentro había un elegante folleto y una tarjeta magnética como esas que abren la puerta de las habitaciones de hotel, el folleto correspondía a un lujoso apartamento en NYC, delicadamente amoblado y decorado, con una privilegiada vista al Central Park.

- Qué es esto? –Preguntó intrigada Dianna

- Te gusta? – Preguntó Lea- Lo he rentado para que pasemos nuestras vacaciones navideñas allí, he pensado que en un hotel no estaríamos tan cómodas, además cuando venga tu madre tú te puedes quedar allí con ella.

- Pero esto debe ser muy costoso Le! Es un gasto un poco… exagerado no te parece? –Dianna sonaba un poco avergonzada, si bien tanto Lea como Dianna ganaban muy buen dinero no eran megaestrellas que ganaban millones, a Dianna le daba vergüenza que Lea se haya puesto en tremendo gasto, ya que rentar un apartamento como ese aunque fuese solo por unos días no era precisamente barato.

- Di no te preocupes por eso! es un gasto que vale la pena, ten seguro que no he quedado en banca rota, gano bastante bien como para darme ciertos gustos, en realidad para "darnos" ciertos gustos. –retrucó Lea.

- Bueno… la verdad es que es bellísimo, es espectacular! Gracias amor! De veras que te has pasado! –exclamó Dianna y le dio un profundo beso a Lea.

- Nada es demasiado para mi chica!- dijo Lea- la vamos a pasar muy bien en NYC! En ese apartamento vamos a estar tranquilas y sobre todo tendremos privacidad, imagina que no podemos "jugar sucio" en la casa de mis padres, no voy a escabullirme al cuarto de huéspedes en medio de la noche como hicimos antes ehhh – exclamo entre risas Lea.

- Si! Eso seria demasiado atrevido! –agregó Di- recordando lo que habían hecho en un pasado viaje a NYC cuando se habían hospedado en la casa de los padres de Lea.

- Bien entonces no te vayas a olvidar la tarjeta magnética esa, así cuando llegas a NYC te vas directo al apartamento, de acuerdo? Ni bien me avises que has llegado iré a verte enseguida! Pero bueno Milady! Ya es tiempo de ir a trabajar! – exclamó Lea – Rachel y Quinn nos esperan!

- Si! – asintió Dianna- Mejor nos apuramos, sino llegaremos tarde!, por suerte es el último día de grabación antes de las vacaciones!

- Vacaciones que espero ansiosamente! – exclamó Lea!

D Le, hoy saldré del estudio más temprano que ustedes, arreglé con la producción que me deje salir antes para poder tomar mi vuelo a San Francisco justo a tiempo, así que no voy a volver a verte hasta que viaje a NYC.

- Mmmm que pena! – dijo Lea haciendo puchero- No te voy a poder ver hasta el Lunes amor! Pero bueno… ya me desquitaré contigo en NYC entonces!

- Es que necesitaba tomar un vuelo más temprano para así tener tiempo de poder ir con las chicas a elegir el regalo de bodas que le haremos a Ashley, y siendo que somos varias, coincidir en algo será una tarea difícil... - Dianna trataba de explicar cuando de repente Lea se acercó y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, la clase de beso que solo podía anteceder al encuentro de sus cuerpos conducidos por el irrefrenable deseo de poseerse mutuamente, sin embargo no era momento, las obligaciones se lo impedían, aunque lo desearan con todas las fuerzas sabían que debían postergar ese momento de intimidad, Lea soltó a Dianna, justo cuando la pasión casi las asfixiaba, se sentía excitada pero también le gustaba la idea de postergar ese encuentro intimo, sabía que ambas querían más sin embargo ese retraso no hacia mas que acrecentar el deseo que se tenían y de seguro cuando llegase el momento oportuno allá en New York sería un momento épico.

- Ya que hoy no voy a poder despedirme de ti como es debido, lo hago ahora – explicó Lea ante una atónita Dianna.

Dianna la observó con una mirada mezcla de excitación e incertidumbre.

- Lea! ese no es un besito de despedida! -exclamó la rubia- Mira como me has puesto! y tenemos que estar en el estudio en apenas minutos! No tenemos tiempo de terminar esto que has empezado… no es justo!

- Pues espero que eso te mantenga encendida hasta que nos veamos el Lunes – dijo Lea y soltó una carcajada.

Lea sabia muy bien que a Dianna le costaba mas que a ella controlar sus instintos especialmente luego de recibir tamaña provocación de su parte, le divertía y le excitaba el saber que era capaz de causar tal efecto en la rubia, Dianna podía parecer naive y toda una dama en su comportamiento publico pero también era una mujer apasionada a la que no le costaba nada encenderse y dejarse llevar por sus deseos fácilmente.

- Ah si! - Dianna le sonrío con gesto de resignación, Lea la conocía demasiado bien, conocía perfectamente cual era su punto débil.

- Sino fuese porque ya tenemos que irnos no te salvas Lea, te lo juro! – Exclamó Dianna y esta vez fue ella la que le dio un beso pero corto y suave- Anda, mejor vamos saliendo que se hace tarde y no quiero recibir regaños.

- Si mejor vamos! Pero ten en mente lo que te espera en NYC señorita hot! – dijo Lea mientras abandonaban el apartamento de Dianna.

Cada una subió a sus respectivos coches y se dirigieron al estudio de grabación.

**En el estudio:**

- Bien Dianna, eso es todo para ti- exclamó el director- quedas libre, que disfrutes la boda de tu amiga y de tus vacaciones!

- Gracias, muchas gracias, igualmente tu! – respondió amablemente Dianna y le dio un beso al director.

Bien chicos ustedes no se muevan, todavía no se libran de mi, seguimos grabando –Agregó el director-

En escena quedaban todas las chicas más Chris.

- Adiós Dianna -le gritaron casi al unísono – Que la pases bien!

- Adiós chicos –exclamó Dianna- Que la pasen súper en sus vacaciones, diviértanse mucho!

Luego se despidió del resto de los varones que se hallaban descansando mientras los demás grababan, recogió sus cosas del trailer y abandonó el estudio. En una hora salía su vuelo, muy pronto sus amigas pasarían a recogerla para ir al aeropuerto, así que rápido se dio una ducha, luego llamó a Sally la chica que se encargaba de cuidar a Arthur para recordarle los cuidados que debía tener para con el; el equipaje ya estaba listo, había tomado la precaución de armarlo meticulosamente los días anteriores, solo quedaba aguardar a sus amigas, mientras esperaba, tomó su celular y escribió unos mensajes de texto:

"_En un rato me pasan a buscar las chicas para ir al aeropuerto! Recién salgo de la grabación! No veo la hora de llegar! Besos!" _

El primer mensaje iba dirigido a su madre Mary.

Luego escribió otro mensaje dirigido a Lea, si ella no la había llamado ni le había mandado un mensaje aún era porque de seguro seguía trabajando.

"_Estoy por salir camino al aeropuerto! Espero ansiosa terminar lo que empezaste hoy por la mañana. Te amo!"_

Recién había pulsado el botón de enviar cuando escucho el fuerte bocinazo del auto de Ashley Av., oficialmente las vacaciones de Dianna habían comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Feeling good - Nina Simone**

_"Birds flying high you know how I feel_  
><em>Sun in the sky you know how I feel<em>  
><em>Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel<em>

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel_  
><em>River running free you know how I feel<em>  
><em>blossom in the trees you know how I feel<em>

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
><em>Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean<em>  
><em>Sleep in peace when day is done<em>  
><em>And this old world is a new world<em>  
><em>And a bold world<em>  
><em>For me<em>

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel_  
><em>Scent of the pine you know how I feel<em>  
><em>Oh freedom is mine<em>  
><em>And you know how I feel<em>

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good"<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Supergirl

**Capítulo 03: Supergirl**

Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, las grabaciones finales se habían prolongado al punto tal que ya todo el elenco y el resto del personal de la serie estaba realmente extenuado y no veían la hora de que llegue el final de la jornada.

- Bien chicos! –dijo el director- hemos terminado con las grabaciones! Es todo por hoy y por el 2011! Que tengan felices vacaciones, disfruten mucho, coman, beban pero no cometan excesos que en días hay que arrancar de nuevo y no quiero ninguna baja, entendido!

- No te preocupes que somos gente muy moderada!- exclamó Naya muy divertida y corrió a darle un abrazo al director.

Lo mismo hizo el resto del grupo incluida Lea, quien luego se dirigió a su trailer a recoger sus cosas, fue entonces cuando encontró en su teléfono el mensaje que Dianna le había enviado, no sabía con certeza si aún estaba en vuelo o si ya había aterrizado en San Francisco, de todos modos se propuso escribirle:

"_Son las 3 a.m y recién terminamos con la grabación!, espero que te diviertas mucho en la boda! Cuídate con las burbujas amor! Yo también estoy ansiosa por terminar lo de esta mañana! Avisa cuando aterrices! Yo también te amo!"_

Luego saludó a sus compañeros y al resto de la gente que trabajaba para la serie y se dirigió al estacionamiento del estudio para subir a su coche, fue entonces cuando se lo cruzó a Harry.

- Hey Lea! A que no sabes? Creo que nos vamos a ver en tu ciudad? –soltó Harry muy risueño.

- Qué? – Exclamó Lea- asombrada

- Si! Con Shelby vamos a ir a NYC a pasar la Navidad! Y Darren también tiene planes de pasarla allá con amigos así que podemos organizar una salida verdad? Que mejor anfitriona que tu? –agregó el muchacho.

L- Guuauuu! Fantástico –exclamó Lea- Dianna llega recién el Lunes a NYC pero seguro que podemos organizar algo, mándame un mensaje cuando estén allá, te parece bien?

H- Perfecto Lea! Nos vemos en NYC! – exclamó Harry y le dio un beso de despedida.

Lea subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa, pasar tiempo con amigos era muy divertido pero la verdad en esta oportunidad prefería dedicarse al cien por cien a Dianna.

- Vamos Lea! tampoco la vas a tener secuestrada en el apartamento las 24 hs. – se dijo a si misma- Acaso te crees Antonio Banderas en "Átame"? – la idea era hilarante y Lea no pudo evitar largar una carcajada por su propia ocurrencia, tener a Dianna atada a una cama era una idea muy loca, muy sexy pero muy loca.

Dianna aterrizó en San Francisco, como era tarde no quiso molestar a su madre para que la recogiera en el aeropuerto así que tomó un taxi, dentro del vehículo Dianna encendió su celular el cual había debido mantener apagado durante el vuelo, fue entonces cuando halló el mensaje que Lea le había mandado, le pareció tierno como de costumbre que le pidiera le informe si había llegado bien, a pesar que era tardísimo y seguro Lea ya estaba durmiendo, le pareció adecuado responderle:

"_Recién aterrizo Le! Voy en taxi camino a casa! Todo en orden! Dulces sueños! Mantenme al tanto con tu viaje a NYC! Te Amo"_

El sonido del mensaje al llegar al celular hizo despertar a Lea, cualquier otra persona que la despertase a esa hora se llevaría un insulto pero tratándose de Dianna era totalmente distinto, se quedó tranquila al saber que Di había llegado a San Francisco sin problemas, así que le escribió:

"_Me alegra estés bien amor, un beso enorme, ahora sigo durmiendo que temprano debo volar a NYC, Te amo!"_

El fin de semana transcurrió de diverso modo para cada una, Dianna ocupó el sábado con los preparativos de la boda que incluían elegir junto a sus amigas el regalo que le harían a los novios; Lea en tanto lo pasó descansando junto a su familia y por la noche acompañó a Harry y a su novia a ver una obra de teatro, luego fueron junto con otros amigos a tomar unas copas y disfrutar un poco de la noche neoyorquina. Mientras estaban pasandola de lo mejor en una exclusiva disco Lea recibio una llamada de Jenna.

J- Hey Lea! Disculpa te llame a estas horas pero… -Jenna escucho el alto volumen de la música y se dio cuenta de que Lea definitivamente no estaba descansando- bueno por lo que escucho no estás durmiendo

L- No! Estoy en una disco con Harry y Shelby, pasa algo? –el tono de Jenna parecía alarmado.

J- No te has enterado lo que pasó con Dianna?

L- Con Dianna? –Lea se exhaltó terriblemente- No! Que pasó? Le pasó algo?

J- Bueno en primer lugar, tranquila que no creo sea nada grave! –trató de bajar los desibeles Jenna- Es que creo que le han hackeado su cuenta de Twitter y su celular!

L- Queeeeeeé! – exclamó Lea, preocupada por las consecuencias que ese hackeo podía tener no solo para Dianna sino para ella misma- Cómo que hackeada de nuevo?

J- Si! o Dianna está un poco pasada de copas y está haciendo cualquier cosa o alguien le ha hackeado su teléfono que es lo que creo pasó, primero escribieron unas idioteces en su Twitter, algo así como que pedían sugerencias para una contraseña y luego han intentado hacer que "Dirty Dianna" se convierta en Twitter Trend y lo más extraño es que he recibido un correo de voz anónimo pidiéndome disculpas a mi y a Di por el hackeo!, el tipo este escribió que había hecho llamadas a los amigos de Di pidiendo disculpas! esto es loquísimo Lea, en serio! – detalló Jenna anonadada y continuó- Intenté comunicarme con ella pero su teléfono está fuera de servicio…

L- Mierda! –exclamó Lea, el enojo se notaba en su voz- No entiendo como carajo pueden hacer algo así! –trató de serenarse- De seguro los de la compañía telefónica le han deshabilitado el servicio hasta que logren recuperar el control de la línea por eso no puede responder las llamadas!

J- Gracias por avisarme Jen! A mi el idiota no me ha llamado por suerte! Solo me deja tranquila que Di no suele tomar fotos comprometedoras con su teléfono, pero los mensajes de texto y los mails? Hasta que punto llegó a acceder a la información privada de Dianna? – Lea de nuevo parecía enardecida.

J- Bueno sino hay fotos que las comprometan como dices, un mensaje de texto o un mail siempre se puede alegar que son falsos… -trató de tranquilizarla Jenna.

L- Por Dios! Este tipo de cosas me saca de quicio! Puedo entender cualquier tipo de fanatismo pero esto ya es demasiado!, Si Dianna no me ha llamado es porque ni debe saber lo que ha pasado, voy a comunicarme con una de las amigas de Di, tengo que ponerla al tanto.

J- De acuerdo Le!, espero que esto no les traiga problemas!, Un beso y suerte amiga! –Jenna se despidió.

Lea se dirigió a la zona chill-out de la disco para poder hablar más cómoda con Dianna, buscó el número de Ashley y la llamó.

- Por dios espero que me responda en seguida –deseó Lea internamente- están en medio de los festejos de una boda quizás ni escuchen el celular!

El primer intento no dio resultado y la llamada termino derivándose a la casilla de llamadas de Ashley, sin embargo Lea decidió volver a intentarlo y en la segunda oportunidad tuvo éxito, Ashley contestó a la llamada.

Hola! quien es? -atendió Ashley con tono de sorpresa.

L- Hola! soy Lea! mira hay un problema con el celular de Dianna y necesito urgentemente hablar con ella, por favor me puedes pasar con ella –le solicito gentilmente.

A- Si… claro –accedió Ashley muy amable- enseguida te paso con ella... espera un momento que esta por aquí charlando con otras amigas, aguarda que ya te la paso…

L- Muchas gracias –respondió Lea.

Ashley llegó hasta donde estaba Dianna tomando unos tragos y conversando con otros amigos.

A- Di es Lea! Quiere hablar contigo...

D- Lea? Por que te llama a ti? –pregunto Dianna sorprendida.

No lo sé… toma el telefono – le respondio Ashley sin saber que decir.

D- Hola! Que pasa Le!

L- Di! Estoy llamando a Ashley porque tu celular está deshabilitado! Al parecer te lo han hackeado y han escrito cosas desde tu cuenta de Twitter… han hecho llamadas a algunos de los chicos de glee –el nerviosismo era notable en la voz de Lea.

D- Queeeeeé! – Dianna se exhaltó- no puede ser! No puede ser! Maldición! Que demonios tengo que hacer para que dejen de hackearme!

L- Estoy tan enfurecida como tu! Pero... No te habías dado cuenta de que tu teléfono esta fuera de servicio?

D- Pues no Le! Estoy en medio de los festejos de la boda de mi amiga, la idea era pasarla bien y no precisamente estar pendiente de mi I-Phone, no ha sonado en toda la noche y no he tenido necesidad de usarlo así que ni cuenta me he dado de que esta fuera de servicio – era raro notar a Dianna tan ofuscada por lo que Lea trató de tranquilizarla a pesar de que a ella misma le costaba tranquilizarse ante esa situación.

L- Se que estas nerviosa y créeme que no quiero alterarte mas, pero… ¿Eres conciente de que ese hacker puede haber accedido a información privada tuya? – Lea trataba de ser lo mas sutil posible.

D- Le sabes bien que no suelo tomar fotos intimas con mi teléfono - Dianna entendió hacia donde apuntaba Lea- si me ha robado algo solo encontrará fotos de Arthur, con amigos o en el set de grabación con los chicos, nada que nos meta en líos –explicó Dianna sonando muy segura.

L- Ufff – exhaló Lea aliviada- con lo que me dices me quedo tranquila Di!, perdóname si he sonado exaltada, pero es que esto me ha sacado del eje…

D- Si! , te comprendo… no se como puede haber gente tan irrespetuosa… pero dime, que han escrito en mi Twitter, algo sobre nosotras?

L- No… nada de eso por suerte –explicó más calmada- pero el idiota de este hacker ha intentado hacer que "Dirty Dianna" se convierta en Twitter Trend y además ha solicitado a tus seguidores que propongan contraseñas para que uses en tu cuenta, eso es lo que me ha dicho Jenna ella fue quien me avisó de lo que pasó porque el hacker le dejó un correo de voz pidiendo disculpas por lo que hizo…

D- Por Dios, no lo puedo creer! –Exclamó Dianna- quiere decir que ha accedido a todos mis contactos! Mierda!.

L- Así parece Di… creo que lo mejor sería que te comuniques con la empresa telefónica y veas que pueden hacer o si ya han hecho algo –le recomendó Lea.

D- Si! tienes razón –asintió Dianna- ya mismo los voy a llamar y les voy a solicitar que me cambien el número y que hagan algo para reforzar la seguridad de mi línea.

L- Bien entonces te dejo Di! Así puedes comunicarte con los de la empresa –expresó Lea- por favor ni bien tengas novedades me avisas si?

D- Claro, claro que te pondré al tanto! –Respondió Dianna- Discúlpame tu también, me he puesto como una loca con esto…

L- No hay nada que perdonar amor… te comprendo perfectamente, yo también me he puesto así, te amo y en caso de que esto llegue a meternos en líos ten seguro que voy a estar a tu lado –Lea sabia bien que Dianna odiaba ofuscarse y levantar el tono de voz.

D- Yo también te amo, y amo que siempre pienses en mi, y se muy bien que siempre podré contar contigo, siempre serás mi "Supergirl"

L- Jamás podría abandonarte Luisa Lane! –dijo Lea con tono tierno- más tarde hablamos, besos!

D- Adiós mi amor! –respondió Dianna y colgó el teléfono. Odiaba verse metida en problemas por culpas de un maldito hacker pero amaba la preocupación que demostraba Lea y el apoyo que le transmitía, su relación nunca había sido sencilla pero después de todo las dificultades servían para fortificar ese amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**_You're still the one_ - Lee DeWyze (Shania Twain Cover)**

_"(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And afterall this time, you're still the one I love.) _

_Looks like we made it_  
><em>Look how far we've come my baby<em>  
><em>We mighta took the long way<em>  
><em>We knew we'd get there someday<em>

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
><em>But just look at us holding on<em>  
><em>We're still together still going strong<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>  
><em>(You're still the one)<em>  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

_Ain't nothin' better_  
><em>We beat the odds together<em>  
><em>I'm glad we didn't listen<em>  
><em>Look at what we would be missin'<em>

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
><em>But just look at us holding on<em>  
><em>We're still together still going strong<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>  
><em>(You're still the one)<em>  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>  
><em>(You're still the one)<em>  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night. "<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Viento en popa

**Capitulo 04: Viento en popa**

De inmediato Dianna se comunico con la empresa telefónica, allí le informaron que ya habían notado una intrusión en el sistema y que por precaución habían procedido a deshabilitar la línea por unas horas hasta poder retomar el control y hacerla segura, le solicitaron que se tranquilice ya que todo había sido solucionado y que en unas horas su teléfono volvería a funcionar normalmente, Dianna preguntó si el hacker había logrado robar información privada de su celular y de que tipo, el técnico de la empresa telefónica le dijo que el sistema había detectado rápido la intrusión y que si bien habría podido robar contenido de seguro este no sería mucho pero que lamentablemente el hacker durante ese tiempo había tenido control total del teléfono pudiendo elegir con total impunidad que material llevarse. La respuesta no la dejaba del todo tranquila pero después de todo, fotos comprometedoras, en el celular no había así que no había que alterarse demasiado; de todos modos Dianna solicitó le cambiaran el número.

Pasado ese tiempo el servicio volvió a funcionar normalmente y Dianna envío un mensaje de texto en cadena a todos sus contactos pasándoles su nuevo número de teléfono.

A Lea le envío un mensaje en particular:

"_Por lo del hacker no hay que preocuparse, si se llevó algo no hay nada comprometedor, mails o mensajes de texto no son relevantes, así que quédate tranquila! Intentaré conseguir vuelo para hoy a la noche! Cualquier novedad te aviso! Besos!"_

Lea respondió ese mensaje:

"_Me alegra la cosa no pase a mayores… ya tengo agendado tu nuevo numero, ojala consigas vuelo para esta noche! Te amo!" _

El día Domingo transcurrió de manera distinta para Dianna y Lea. Dianna lo dedicó a pasear por su ciudad, descansar y a ver algunas viejas películas junto a su madre, mientras que Lea estuvo bastante ocupada con las dos entrevistas que tenía pactadas, la ultima de ellas era la del Actor's Studio junto a Ryan, Jane, Cory y Chris. Ryan había reservado habitaciones en un lujoso hotel céntrico para todo el grupo, así que luego de la entrevista para el prestigioso programa todos regresaron al hotel y tuvieron una amena cena, bebieron unos tragos y luego se fueron a dormir ya que al otro día temprano Ryan, Jane y Chris partían de regreso a Los Ángeles y Cory viajaba a Canadá.

Dianna no pudo conseguir vuelo para el Domingo por la noche así que tuvo que viajar a NYC el Lunes por la mañana, así se lo hizo saber a Lea quien entonces decidió pasar la noche en el hotel, la habitación era sumamente lujosa y confortable, además todos los gastos corrían por cuenta de Ryan. Eran casi las 8 de la mañana cuando sonó su celular, era un mensaje de texto y quien lo enviaba era Dianna:

"_Le estoy a punto de tomar mi vuelo hacia NYC!, creo que llegaré como a las 2 p.m. aproximadamente, no te preocupes por mi, tomaré un taxi, nos vemos en el apartamento, te aviso ni bien llegue. Impaciente?. Besos!"_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Lea, ansiosa respondió:

"_Más que impaciente y me sobran los motivos para estarlo… Ok Di! nos vemos en nuestra guarida… Te amo!_

La felicidad la desbordaba, en ese momento hubiese querido contarle al mundo entero que era la chica más feliz del mundo, no solo porque su carrera iba viento en popa y acababa de ser entrevistada por uno de los programas mas prestigiosos de la TV sino porque pasaría unas vacaciones navideñas fabulosas junto a su amada Dianna, sería genial poder contarle a todo el mundo y gritar a viva voz la existencia de ese amor pero había reglas que respetar, de todos modos no se privó de dejar por sentado, al menos en parte la dicha que la embargaba y escribió en su cuenta de Twitter:

"_Estar anoche en el Actor's Studio fue una experiencia sumamente asombrosa, que honor tan increíble! Feliz de estar en casa y comenzar mis vacaciones ahora"_

Luego volvió a dormir por cerca de una hora y media más, al despertar se duchó, desayunó en su cuarto y abandonó el hotel, su madre pasó a recogerla por el lugar y de allí fueron a hacer unas compras, luego a la casa a almorzar, en poco tiempo llegaría Dianna…

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Nothing's real but love - Rebecca Ferguson**

_"Standing in a line_

_Wonder why it don't move_  
><em>Tryna get a hand<em>  
><em>Watching people break the rules<em>  
><em>Maybe the man in charge, doesn't like my face<em>  
><em>But then as real not a always good<em>

_And nothing's real but love_  
><em>Nothing's real but love<em>  
><em>No money, no house, no car, can beat love…<em>

_The roar just opened light_  
><em>As it don't grand like blues<em>  
><em>See who can be the waste<em>  
><em>Watch what I can do<em>  
><em>But then the door gets slammed, slammed right in my face<em>  
><em>And I guess this world not always good<em>

_And nothing's real but love_  
><em>Nothing's real but love<em>  
><em>No house, no car, no job, can beat love…"<em>


	5. Chapter 5: I want you so bad

**Capítulo 05: I want you so bad…**

El vuelo de Dianna estaba programado para que aterrice aproximadamente a las 2 p.m, faltaba casi una hora así que Lea tras almorzar en familia se despidió de sus padres y tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta el apartamento que había rentado. La idea era darle un recibimiento sorpresa a Dianna, algo que sea difícil de olvidar, vivir un amor como ese, de modo clandestino era difícil pero también excitante, pensaba Lea tratando de ver el vaso medio lleno.

Finalmente Dianna arribó al apartamento, se le había dificultado un poco llegar ya que el transito desde el aeropuerto en esos días de fiesta estaba bastante congestionado; al ingresar al lugar notó que tal como el folleto lo mostraba el sitio estaba lujosamente amoblado y decorado, todo era de muy buen gusto, exquisito.

-Si que te has pasado Lea! –pensó Dianna interiormente y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar, dejó su equipaje y su abrigo en el recibidor y caminó en dirección al salón comedor. Fue allí cuando notó sobre la mesa una botella de un costoso champagne, dos finas copas de cristal y una caja de chocolates de una exclusiva marca europea, junto a ellos una nota:

_"Delicioso verdad? Sin embargo lo mejor está por llegar…_

_I want you so bad… L"_

Fue cuando de golpe la canción "I want you (she's so heavy)" de The Beatles comenzó a sonar por el sistema de audio que recorría todo el apartamento.

-Lea? –Exclamó Dianna asombrada- Eres tú?

Fue entonces cuando Lea apareció, luciendo un infartarte vestido negro que remarcaba su esbelta figura haciendo que resalten sus sensuales piernas y su escote.

-Que esperas para besarme salvajemente?, tu canción está sonando? –dijo Lea con tono sensual.

-Mi Dios! –Exclamó Dianna- estás preciosa!

Si bien Lea le parecía sexy hasta en pijamas, ese vestido negro corto le quedaba tremendamente sensual, el negro era de los colores que mejor le sentaba.

Claro que voy besarte! –exclamó Dianna y se abalanzó sobre Lea dándole un profundo y apasionado beso.

Sabía que te iba a gustar amor –dijo Lea, cuando los besos de Dianna se dirigieron a su cuello- me encanta ser tu mini Sophia Loren!

- Gracias... tu eres aún más sexy que Sophia… –soltó Dianna entre beso y beso.

La pasión subía la temperatura, las manos de Dianna se sujetaban con fuerza a los firmes muslos de Lea, en tanto Lea comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del jean que llevaba Dianna

-Ven! vamos a la habitación! - dijo Lea tomando a Dianna de la mano.

-Podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo sobre la mesa – soltó Dianna risueña y excitada –Pero mejor vamos al cuarto – agregó y siguió a Lea.

Los besos y caricias continuaron, hasta que Dianna hizo girar a Lea y le quitó el vestido, bajó la cremallera, debajo de la costosa prenda solo se hallaba su bronceada piel, la espalda perfecta, los muslos tersos, las piernas esculturales, ese pequeño pero sensual cuerpo de mujer que la enloquecía, besó sus hombros, acarició su cintura y sus pechos, fue entonces cuando Lea giró y comenzó a desvestir a Dianna, le excitaba notar en ella esa mirada animal llena de deseo, esa mirada que solo a ella podía dedicarle; cuando Dianna quedó desnuda, Lea la empujo suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla , desde las manos hasta el cuello, del cuello hasta el abdomen que se agitaba de excitación, pronto sus deseos comenzaron a ser colmados, las excelentes habilidades de Lea como amante se hicieron notables arrancando de Dianna gemidos de placer hasta hacerla llegar al éxtasis mayor que la hizo casi gritar, la sensación invadió todo su cuerpo, era como una descarga eléctrica, cada poro de su cuerpo rebosaba de placer…

-Te amo Lea, te amo! –murmuró – Eso fue fantástico!

Lea la calló con otro apasionado beso, entonces Dianna se propuso retribuirle el enorme placer que le había hecho sentir hacia solo un momento, sus manos supieron una vez más descubrir el camino que arrastraba a Lea hacia el éxtasis, los cuerpos se fundían uno con el otro encendidos de pasión, la morocha no tardó mucho en llegar a la cumbre del éxtasis.

-Si! – exclamó Lea- Yo también te amo Dianna, te amo!

- Me haces tan feliz –susurró Dianna mientras abrazó a Lea con fuerza- Gracias por estar en mi vida!

- Tu eres la que hace que mi vida sea fantástica Di, tu lo llenas todo, no se que haría sin ti mi amor- respondió Lea y le acarició el rostro tras lo cual le dio un dulce beso.

Durante el resto de la tarde los encuentros amorosos se reiteraron en varias oportunidades, la adrenalina de la primera vez quizá no estaba presente pero habían ganado en experiencia, se conocían mucho mejor, conocían sus cuerpos, aquello que les producía mayor gozo, cuales eran los puntos estratégicos que tanto una como la otra debían atacar para satisfacerse plenamente.

Luego de de hacer el amor por última vez, extenuadas decidieron tomar un baño.

-Hey Di que te parece si degustamos el champagne y los chocolates! – pregunto Lea, animada tras el relajante baño.

-Bueno idea Le! – contesto Di- pero no te parece que a esta altura el champagne ya debe estar caliente…- Dianna recordó que la botella había quedado sobre la mesa del salón comedor.

- Pero hay otra botella en el refrigerador! – exclamó Lea – Ya sabía muy bien yo que al verme no te ibas a contener, que te ibas a pasar por alto el momento romántico y que me ibas a arrastrar a la cama, justo como la salvaje que eres! – Lea soltó una carcajada.

-Yo salvaje? –Dianna no podía evitar reírse de las palabras de Lea- Pues creo que estas bien loca por esta salvaje y que te encanta el modo en que te trata - retrucó entre risas.

- Oh! Sí! Sí! Señorita salvaje, por favor usted que posee una tremenda fuerza física podría por favor destapar el champagne?

-Encima que me tratas de salvaje me toca a mi destapar el champagne! - Dianna intentaba sonar ofendida.

- Claro, quien más?, no hay ningún caballero presente! –Lea seguía con sus bromas- salvo que solicite ayuda a Lord Charlie, de seguro el no tendrá inconvenientes en darle una mano, a mi me la ha dado en varias oportunidades…

-Lea! –exclamó Dianna- y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomó la botella de champagne y con un poco de esfuerzo logró destaparla.

Ufff! –Pensó interiormente-esto es tarea de hombres!, pero la verdad no quisiera vivir un momento como este con ninguno de ellos… y se esbozó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego tomó las copas y la caja de chocolates y regresó a la habitación.

-Bravo! –exclamó Lea al ver a Dianna llegar con la botella descorchada! -Bravo Milady!

Dianna se encargó de llenar las copas mientras Lea las sostenía observándola con una mezcla de amor, fascinación y orgullo, amaba el modo en que Dianna siempre parecía dispuesta a complacerla en todo.

- Por que me miras así? –indagó Dianna, conmovida por la dulce expresión de Lea.

- Porque eres demasiado Di… -respondió Lea.

Dianna arqueó sus cejas en un gesto de ignorar de lo que le estaba hablando.

- Es que eres demasiado bella, buena, amable, dulce… -prosiguió Lea- en fin eres un montón de cosas buenas, amo la manera en que me tratas, como tratas a todo el mundo en realidad… y además de amarte te admiro y…

Dianna no permitió que Lea siguiese hablando y le plantó un tierno beso.

- Me hace sumamente feliz que la señorita Lea Michele sea mi fan –dijo Dianna tras el beso- créeme que ese es un privilegio que deseo conservar toda mi vida.

Disfrutaron del champagne y los chocolates mientras miraban viejas películas, esos momentos eran únicos, momentos que desde hace tanto deseaban se hicieran realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**I want you so bad (She's so heavy) - The Beatles**

_"I want you_  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.<em>  
><em>I want you<em>  
><em>I want you so bad babe<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.<em>  
><em>I want you<em>  
><em>I want you so bad babe<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.<em>  
><em>I want you<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me ...<em>  
><em>She's so heavy heavy, heavy, heavy.<em>

_She's so heavy_  
><em>She's so heavy, heavy, heavy<em>

_I want you_  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.<em>  
><em>I want you<em>  
><em>You know I want you so bad babe<em>  
><em>I want you,<em>  
><em>You know I want you so bad<em>  
><em>It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad<em>  
><em>Yeh!<em>

_She's so..."_


	6. Chapter 6: Yo creo en ti

**Capitulo 06: Yo creo en ti**

Pasaron el resto del día en el apartamento, viejos títulos de Hollywood con Audrey Hepburn y Sophia Loren como protagonistas se hicieron presentes, amaban compartir la pasión por el cine de antaño, la admiración hacia las grandes divas de la pantalla grande.

-Crees que un dia lleguemos a ser estrellas como ellas? – pregunto Lea mientras se aferraba a la mano de Dianna.

- Guauuu!Cómo Audrey y Sophia? –exclamó Dianna- Creo que es difícil poder llegar a ser tan grande como ellas… pero… yo creo sin dudas que tu vas a ser una gran estrella Le!

- Yo sola? –Lea observó a Dianna consternada - Por qué yo sola? No crees que tu también puedes llegar a serlo? – a Lea le molestaba que Di no creyera tanto en si misma.

- No… no es eso… - Dianna intentaba responder- Es que… a veces no se si estoy preparada para algo mas grande que Glee… digo… si bien siempre quise llegar a triunfar como actriz me doy cuenta de que es muy complicado ser una figura pública y si siendo simplemente la chica que hace de Quinn en Glee ya tengo los problemas que tengo no me imagino lo que sería ser aún más famosa… a veces creo que me falta la fuerza para sobrellevarlo… en cambio tu eres mucho más fuerte, hay algo en tu ADN, no se… eres como esos caballos de carreras… como los del Derby de Kentucky… majestuosos, imponentes, nada los detiene…

Lea la escuchaba atentamente, oír las palabras que salían del corazón de Dianna siempre era una experiencia conmovedora y auténtica, ella estaba allí exponiendo sus sentimientos y sus miedos, Lea también sabia que de las dos ella era la mas fuerte, Dianna poseía un espíritu demasiado sensible, vulnerable, capaz de ser dañado por las circunstancias que debían atravesarse en una carrera a veces tan frívola y cruel como era el Show Business; el ultimo año no había sido fácil… muchas cosas habían pasado, algunas habían finalmente hallado un rumbo más favorable, pero el dolor que habían causado ciertos momentos habían dejado cicatrices que aún no se habían borrado del todo.

- Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer con tu carrera quiero que sepas que voy a apoyarte –expresó Lea con firmeza- Pero también quiero que sepas que tu tienes pasta de estrella Di, no hay en todo Hollywood ni en todo el mundo una chica como tú, no solo que eres bellísima sino que eres muy buena actriz, y tienes algo especial… chicas bellas en este medio hay muchas pero tu eres mucho más que eso…

Dianna escuchaba conmovida las palabras que Lea expresaba, si había alguien que confiaba en sus capacidades esa era Lea, nunca se cansaba de elogiarla y alentarla a seguir adelante en momentos de incertidumbre, en esas ocasiones en que el mundo le había parecido desmoronarse sobre ella y la única salida que consideraba era largarlo todo y regresar a San Francisco.

- Se que es difícil de sobrellevar lo nuestro y tu carrera, créeme que desearía con toda mi alma que fuese distinto, cambiar las reglas del juego… –Siguió expresándose Lea – pero no dejes que te desvíen de tu verdadero destino Di, tu eres más fuerte de lo que tu misma crees y yo siempre estaré a tu lado – Lea hablaba con firmeza y verdad, sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en los de Dianna.

Dianna tomó con fuerza la mano de Lea, unas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro.

-Gracias Le! –Exclamó Dianna conmovida– Gracias por creer en mi! Aún cuando a veces ni yo misma logro hacerlo…

Lea la abrazó fuertemente y acarició su espalda.

- Te amo Di! Pero sino te amase y más aún, si fueses mi enemiga, te tendría mucha envidia, porque lo tienes todo para triunfar – exclamó Lea y le dio un dulce beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Islands - The XX**

_"I don't have to leave anymore  
>What I have is right here<br>Spend my nights and days before  
>Searching the world for what's right here<em>

_Underneath and unexplored  
>Islands and cities I have looked<br>Here I saw  
>Something I couldn't over look<em>

_I am yours now  
>So now I don't ever have to leave<br>I've been found out  
>So now I'll never explore<em>

_See what I've done  
>That bridge is on fire<br>And that's the way I've been  
>I'm froze by desire<br>No need to leave_

_Where would I be  
>If this were to go under<br>That's a risk I'd take  
>I'm froze by desire<br>As if a choice I'd make_

_I am yours now  
>So now I don't ever have to leave<br>I've been found out  
>So now I'll never explore<em>

_I am yours now  
>So now I don't ever have to leave<br>I've been found out  
>So now I'll never explore<em>

_So now I'll never explore__ "_


	7. Chapter 7: Fantasmas del pasado

**Capítulo 07: Fantasmas del pasado**

Luego de la sesión de películas, Dianna se dedicó a desempacar su equipaje en tanto que Lea se ocupó de preparar la cena, compartieron una de las deliciosas especialidades vegetarianas que Lea sabía preparar tan bien y bebieron algo de vino, se fueron a dormir temprano, los viajes y el amor las habían dejado extenuadas.

Al día siguiente Dianna fue la primera en despertar, con cuidado para no despertar a Lea, tras lavarse los dientes se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, Lea seguía durmiendo plácidamente pero ya eran casi las diez de la mañana así que Dianna decidió que era apropiado despertarla

- Le... despierta… son casi las diez… -Dianna intentaba despertar a Lea con sumo cuidado, pero Lea parecía hundida en su sueño.

- Amor… ya son las diez… se que te encanta dormir pero ya he preparado el desayuno… -Dianna proseguía en su intento.

Finalmente Lea despertó.

- Mmmmm… ya son las diez? -balbuceó Lea, tratando de abrir los ojos- Hace mucho que no dormía así… me hacía falta…

Lea se incorporó y vio a Dianna sentada a su lado en la cama, de inmediato se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un beso.

- Y hace tiempo no tenia el privilegio de despertar al lado de alguien tan hermoso- exclamó Lea tras el beso. Dianna lucía preciosa envuelta en esa bata de fino algodón blanco.

- Gracias por el piropo Le, pero mejor te apuras que se enfría el café –indicó Dianna amablemente.

- Si! espera que me lavo los dientes y enseguida estoy contigo, empieza tu que ya voy –dijo Lea mientras se dirigía al baño

Al llegar a la mesa Dianna le sirvió una taza de exquisito café bien negro como era de su agrado y le convidó con tostadas untadas con diversos sabores de jaleas.

- Qué te parece si pasamos un rato en el spa? –preguntó Lea.

- Sería genial –asintió Dianna- pero… no estamos en plan de que nadie nos vea juntas?

- Vamos Di!- exclamó Lea con la boca llena, en un gesto que a Dianna le pareció muy gracioso- Vamos a ir a un spa no a besarnos en medio de Times Square, la gente del lugar está acostumbrada a tratar con celebridades como nosotras y son discretos, además solo somos dos buenas amigas y compañeras de trabajo o no?

- Si... tienes razón –El argumento de Lea sonaba convincente, además a Dianna tampoco le parecía lógico pasarse casi toda la semana encerradas en el apartamento. – Me parece bien, como a que hora quieres ir Le?

- Bueno que te parece ni bien terminemos el desayuno?

- Me parece bien, pero entonces mejor nos apuramos así tenemos tiempo de tomar una ducha -indicó Dianna.

- De acuerdo –asintió Lea, ve tu primero mientras yo termino de desayunar y aviso al spa que vamos en camino.

Dianna apuró el último sorbo de su taza de café y se dirigió a al baño, Lea permaneció en la mesa, mientras bebía su segunda taza de café tomó su celular y abrió su cuenta de Twitter, allí escribió:

"_Anoche dormí por 13 horas! Realmente lo necesitaba! Camino al spa para des-estresarme y relajarme."_

Tomaron un taxi que las condujo hasta el spa, un sitio realmente lujoso y exclusivo, concurrido por varias figuras del Show Business, para el personal del spa recibir a celebridades no era algo llamativo sin embargo ver llegar juntas a Lea y a Dianna resultó bastante peculiar para las empleadas que conocían bien a Lea y los rumores a su alrededor, no obstante Lea y Dianna sabían muy bien como comportarse en esas circunstancias para evitar generar más murmuraciones, por lo que si alguna de las mujeres hubiese dicho que entre Lea y Dianna presenció algo comprometedor hubiese estado mintiendo.

Las horas en el spa transcurrieron de lo más placenteras, al finalizar y antes de retirarse la recepcionista del lugar les solicitó un autógrafo a cada una y ellas los otorgaron gustosas.

Luego se dirigieron a almorzar a un restaurante que Lea conocía bien, un lugar íntimo al que los paparazzis no solían concurrir.

Mientras se encontraban almorzando allí, un mensaje llegó al celular de Lea, era Harry:

"_Hey Lea! Como estás? Qué te parece si esta noche cenamos juntos y después nos vamos a bailar? Darren también viene! Si estás con Di, dile que venga!"_

- Es Harry! –Exclamó Lea- Nos está invitando a cenar y a bailar esta noche, dice que Darren también es de la partida! Que te parece la idea? –consultó Lea.

- Genial!-exclamó Dianna, la idea de una cena con amigos en NYC le parecía fantástica- Dile que si! que vamos encantadas!

- De acuerdo! –Coincidió Lea- ya mismo le confirmo que allí estaremos!

Los chicos de Glee así como todos los que trabajaban en la serie ya sabían que entre Lea y Dianna existía algo que iba más allá de una simple amistad así que no había nada que ocultar ante ellos quienes siempre habían apoyado su relación; había sido ya hacía tiempo, en una cena organizada por la propia Lea en donde habían decidido blanquear a sus compañeros el tipo de relación que las unía, no se podía ocultar algo así, si ellos se enteraban era mejor que lo supieran por boca de las propias protagonistas de la historia; los primeros en enterarse habían sido Jenna, Cory y Naya quienes guardaron el "secreto" hasta que ellas decidieron contarlo al elenco completo.

La relación de Lea y Dianna sin embargo, no era la única que se ocultaba con respecto a los chicos de Glee, Harry desde hacía ya algún tiempo salía con Shelby, una de las chicas que componía el cuerpo de bailarinas que recurrentemente participaba en los números de baile de la serie, sin embargo su relación no estaba blanqueada ante el publico, lo cierto es que a todos les habían "recomendado" en lo posible ocultar sus noviazgos aunque había excepciones como Chord que salía con Emma Roberts o Heather y su novio jugador de baseball que habían salido fotografiados en revistas ya sea porque fueron atrapados por paparazzis o por motu propio.

- Prepárate NYC porque allá vamos –exclamó Lea y escribió en su Twitter.

_"Muy feliz y agradecida en este momento, Amo estar en NYC, No puedo esperar para ver esta noche a mi amigo DarrenCriss iharryshum y a mi lady DiannaAgron!"_

Luego del almuerzo en el restaurant decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, las gorras de lana, bufandas y lentes oscuros ayudaban a preservar el anonimato, eso era lo bueno de NYC, se podían perder en la multitud, allí no estaban tan expuestas como en Los Angeles donde había que elegir con mucha cautela a cuales lugares ir y a cuales no para no ser atrapadas por los paparazzis.

Decidieron tomar un café así que se dirigieron a una bohemia cafetería del Soho.

Dianna entró a su Twitter y vio el ultimo twitt que había escrito Lea.

- Vaya revuelo has provocado con tu ultimo twitt! - exclamó Dianna muy risueña.

- Cuál? – preguntó Lea haciéndose la que no entendía.

- Ya sabes cual Le! –Dianna se daba cuenta de que era uno de los juegos de Lea.

- Cuál? ese en que te llamo "mi lady"? –Lea rió- no veo porque tanto revuelo! no es la primera vez que te llamo así! además es cierto! siempre has sido "mi lady"

- Y tu siempre has sido mi amor –retrucó Dianna dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

- En serio? siempre? – pregunto Lea y algo de duda se hizo evidente en la pregunta.

- Claro que si! porque me lo preguntas? – a Dianna le sorprendió el cuestionamiento de Lea.

- No!, olvídalo!, no quiero arruinar las cosas, la estamos pasando tan bien! – Lea maldijo haber hecho esa pregunta, había estado desubicada por completo.

- No, Le, si tienes alguna duda creo que te la puedo aclarar sin que lleguemos a enojarnos... – Dianna odiaba que un tema sea expuesto para luego dejarlo allí nomás sin aclarar.

- Perdóname! no debí decir eso ... es que... hemos pasado por tantas cosas... tuvimos nuestros problemas y tiempos en que no pudimos estar juntas, o no tan juntas

como hubiésemos querido... – Lea sabía bien que luego de haber lanzado esas malditas palabras ahora debía darle una explicación a la rubia.

- Sí, lo se, pero hacia donde vas Lea? - Afirmó Dianna, levantado su ceja con gesto inquisidor.

- Voy a ser franca Di! no quiero seguir dando vueltas! ya abrí mi bocota, ahora a poner el pecho! - Lea prosiguió con firmeza en la mirada- Mientras estuvimos distanciadas... nunca estuviste con otra persona? Perdóname, perdóname por preguntártelo! se que suena terrible! se que odias este tipo de cosas pero te amo demasiado y no voy a negar que soy un poquito celosa y cuando te veía al lado de Alex me mataban los celos...

- Alex? –a Dianna la ofuscó oir ese nombre- Debe ser que estamos en Navidad por eso hablas de un fantasma del pasado no?

- Di! yo solo... – Lea intentó proseguir.

- Mira no me enojo por esa pregunta –la interrumpió Dianna con una expresión relajada, casi de resignación, exhalando aire- en primer lugar no tengo ganas de pelear, en segundo lugar yo también te amo demasiado y entiendo tu preocupación.

- En serio no te enojas? - preguntó Lea sorprendida.

- No Le... –Dianna definitivamente tenía intención de hablar sobre el tema- creo que te amo mucho como para enojarme por eso, de hecho... te entiendo... yo misma llegué a sentir muchos celos de Theo al principio!

- De Theo? - exclamó Lea y largó una carcajada - pero si Theo es más inofensivo que un caniche! en cambio Alex! el es un rottweiler, hasta cara de rottweiler tiene- Dianna sonrió ante la ocurrencia que tuvo Lea.

- No estaba celosa de Theo porque el pudiera acostarse contigo boba! – exclamó Dianna- estaba celosa porque el podía pasar mas tiempo a tu lado del que yo podía llegar a pasar, el estaba por las noches a tu lado, podía cocinarte algo sabroso, alquilarte alguna película que te gustara, en fin, hacerte feliz...

- Y tu quieres ser la única persona del mundo en hacerme feliz? -dijo Lea guiñándole un ojo.

- Eso seria muy egoísta... pero si! lo admito! –Respondió resignada Dianna- dejando de lado a tus padres quiero ser la persona que te haga mas feliz en todo el mundo!

-Ay Di si que te tengo loca eh? –dijo Lea con tono juguetón.

- Eso lo sabes desde siempre! –Dianna no podía evitar poner esa cara de enamorada cada vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos.

- Pero volviendo al tema del rottweiler, perdón, de Alex, entonces, de veras nunca pasó nada serio entre ustedes? – ya que Dianna no estaba enfadada Lea deseaba obtener todas las respuestas.

- No! si por "algo serio" te refieres a tener sexo, entonces nunca "pasó nada serio", pero eso ya te lo dije en su momento y no pareció preocuparte tanto como veo que te preocupa ahora... –a Dianna le molestaba volver a tocar ese tema sin embargo sentía que era justo que Lea se mostrara aún preocupada y no le podía negar una explicación.

- Es que cuando lo "tuyo" con Alex se terminó, lo único que me importaba es que ya no iba a verte mas a su lado, ni siquiera "fingiendo" que eran novios –explicó Lea- saber que volvías a estar solo para mi ya era suficiente, por eso no quise hacerte demasiadas preguntas ni cuestionarte nada, en especial luego de la "peleíta" que tuvimos a causa de Alex cuando empezó todo.

- Ay Lea Lea! - dijo Dianna moviendo su cabeza- Gracias a Dios todo eso quedó atrás! pero de todos modos te voy a explicar todo así te quedas tranquila al respecto si?, entre Alex y yo nunca hubo mas que una amistad, o mejor dicho un intento de amistad, por lo menos de mi parte, cuando los publicistas nos plantearon el hecho de que debíamos "fingir" ser novios, los dos aceptamos, no era algo que me gustase hacer... pero era un precio que había que pagar, hoy se que fue un error aceptarlo, pero Alex parecía un buen chico y yo creí que el tenia las cosas igual de claras que yo.

- Pero parece que las cosas para el no estaban tan "claras" –agregó Lea.

- Evidentemente no... –prosiguió Dianna- los publicistas querían que fuésemos una "pareja de mentira" pero a mi me parecía demasiado cruel eso de prestarnos a salir en fotos besándonos y en la vida real ni siquiera tener contacto así que intenté ser su amiga, creí que siendo amigos, la situación iba a ser mas fácil de llevar, al principio todo iba bien, charlábamos bastante, el me contaba sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia en Inglaterra... por eso lo invité a que conociera a mi familia, me daba mucha pena, parecía muy triste...

- Ay Di! que ingenua eres! –exclamó Lea algo ofuscada- el otro se hacia el pobrecito pero tenia un solo propósito en mente...

- Bueno! que quieres que le haga! me conmovió en ese momento! yo buscaba que se sintiera un poco mejor... - Dianna siguió explicando- pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Alex me dijo que se había enamorado de mi en serio.

- Y tu que le dijiste? –interrogó Lea.

- Que me sentía halagada pero que todavía no había superado una relación anterior y que no me sentía aún preparada para empezar otra... – en la mirada de Dianna se hacía visible la tristeza al recordar lo vivido.

-Eso le dijiste? –Lea se sorprendía por todo lo que Dianna había debido pasar, si bien lo intuía, escucharlo de su propia boca no le resultaba menos perturbador.

- Si! que esperabas que le diga –soltó Dianna- "Perdona pero tengo un romance secreto con mi compañera de elenco de Glee"?

- No hubiese estado mal! –Lea soltó una carcajada intentando suavizar el momento.

- Como sea... Alex me dijo que me iba a esperar y que iba seguir intentándolo... que el no era de los que se dan por vencido fácilmente... en ese momento no supe que decirle... pensé que más adelante se le pasaría... –Dianna nunca pensó que todo se iba a complicar tanto.

- Pero no se le pasó nada... –remarcó Lea y cierto enojo inundó su mirada oscura.

- No, lamentablemente, el seguía tratando de conquistarme, me enviaba regalos, me invitaba a citas que estaban fuera de las "programadas" por los publicistas, se volvió muy denso... y lo peor fue cuando me hizo una escena de celos porque decidí ir a cenar con Seb en lugar de ir con el, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso! –Dianna ahora parecía enfática- se apareció en mi casa casi a media noche enfurecido diciéndome que quien me creía que era yo, que había cientos de chicas que matarían por estar con el, que yo era una zorra a la que le gustaba tener a los tipos arrastrándose a sus pies, en fin una colección de estupideces, fue ahí cuando llame a mi manager y le pedí que hiciera algo al respecto, el habló con el manager de Alex y le dieron una reprimenda, sin embargo dijeron que debíamos seguir "fingiendo" que éramos novios por lo menos hasta después del estreno de la película, que luego ya verían que hacer...

- Y la película no tuvo el éxito que esperaban verdad? por eso les permitieron "separarse" no? – secretamente Lea se alegraba del fracaso que había sido ese film.

- Así es... por suerte la película fracasó... a pesar de que era una gran oportunidad para mi me alegro que así haya sido, no me imagino teniendo que compartir espacio con Alex y mucho menos tener que fingir que nos amamos –Dianna hablaba con seguridad- Se comportó como un patán, si bien yo lo trataba amistosamente nunca le di a entender que buscaba algo mas con el, se lo deje bien claro desde el principio...

- Y Alex nunca te pregunto por lo nuestro? digo... por las "sospechas" que hay sobre nosotras? –inquirió Lea.

- No, nunca lo hizo... yo le comenté que tu eras una de mis mejores y más queridas amigas, pero nunca se mostró preocupado por eso, sin embargo luego de que dejamos de vernos me enteré que anduvo haciendo ciertos comentarios sobre mi, en realidad, sobre nosotras, pero nada que valga la pena amargarse –Dianna deseaba suavizar las cosas.

- Grrrrr - gruñó Lea haciendo notar su enojo- Qué tipo tan idiota! me alegra que lo hayas quitado de tu vida!

- Me dio mucha pena que todo terminara así... ... tan mal… -se lamentó Dianna- en cambio tú con Theo siguen siendo tan amigos como siempre!

- Es que es imposible llevarse mal con Theo! es adorable! –Lea rió- por eso fue que lo elegí como mi "beard" oficial cuando empezaron todos los rumores sobre "Achele" yo pensé que con Theo se iba a solucionar todo, es decir… Lea Michele señores y señoras no es lesbiana ni está enamorada hasta la coronilla de su compañera de Glee Dianna Agron, no, no, que va, Lea tiene novio! - Dijo Lea intentando imitar el tono de una presentadora de show de TV.

- Bueno Theo no niego que sea un amor de chico pero no es muy masculino que digamos no…? los rumores siguieron presentes… -a pesar de todo Dianna aún sentía un poco de celos por Theo.

- Los rumores siempre van a estar porque a pesar de todo lo que hagamos nunca podremos tapar el sol con un dedo, siempre habrá gente que nos vea en tal o cual lugar o una mirada o una sonrisa que se nos escape sin querer y que nos delate –explicaba Lea con un gesto mezcla de amor y resignación.

- Es cierto! No podemos vivir envueltas en la paranoia, debemos relajarnos más! pero no es tan sencillo... –mira quien habla pensó Dianna interiormente.

- A ti siempre se te ve bastante relajada mi amor, relajada y feliz, tal vez demasiado!, en especial después de la reciente y dolorosa ruptura que has tenido con tu novio Sebastian! al que por cierto enloquecías con tus celos! – Lea soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

- Oh por Dios! no se como pudieron lanzar esa mierda... –Dianna no solía decir insultos pero a veces era imposible evitarlos- te juro que a veces me dan ganas de matarlos!

- Guuauuuu Dianna Agron la reencarnación de John Lennon enfurecida! Eso si que hay que verlo –remarcó Lea irónica.

- En serio! me enfurece que hagan ese tipo de cosas! y lo peor es que sean mis propios publicistas los que echan a correr esas idioteces... –Dianna siempre se preguntaba si esa gente estaba realmente de su lado.

- Ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas no? –dijo Lea- creo que a estos tipos los volvemos locos –Lea rió con malicia- la verdad me encanta hacerlos transpirar, después de todo fuimos nosotras las que decidimos terminar con los "beards" no? al menos por un tiempo...

- Bueno... creo que los que lo decidieron fueron ellos en realidad! - dijo Dianna risueña

- Es cierto!- exclamó Lea- si Theo no hubiese conocido a ese chico no me hubiese planteado terminar, cuando me lo dijo casi me muero! pero... era ridículo seguir así... el me hizo un gran favor al prestarse a este jueguito durante tanto tiempo...

- Si! yo tampoco me puedo quejar de Seb! –agregó Dianna- siempre le agradeceré el haber estado a mi lado en ese momento, sino hubiese sido por el mis managers ya se hubiesen puesto a buscarme un "novio" nuevo luego del escándalo por lo de la camiseta...

- Y qué es de la vida de Seb? Está con alguien?

- Seb? Seb es todo un rompecorazones –respondió Dianna con una sonrisa- pero creo que últimamente le está dedicando tiempo extra a alguien que vive en París.

- Guauuu que romántico! Exclamó Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Shake it out - Florence & The Machine**

_"Regrets collect like old friends_  
><em>Here to relive your darkest moments<em>  
><em>I can see no way, I can see no way<em>  
><em>And all of the ghouls come out to play<em>

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
><em>But I like to keep some things to myself<em>  
><em>I like to keep my issues strong<em>  
><em>It's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
><em>I can never leave the past behind<em>  
><em>I can see no way, I can see no way<em>  
><em>I'm always dragging that horse around<em>

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground<em>  
><em>So I like to keep my issues strong<em>  
><em>But it's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
><em>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
><em>So shake him off, oh woah<em>

_I am done with my graceless heart_  
><em>So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart<em>  
><em>Cause I like to keep my issues strong<em>  
><em>It's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
><em>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
><em>So shake him off, oh woah<em>

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
><em>It's a final mess but it's left me so empty<em>  
><em>It's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_Oh woah, oh woah..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
><em>So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope<em>  
><em>It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat<em>  
><em>Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me<em>  
><em>Looking for heaven, for the devil in me<em>  
><em>Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me<em>

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
><em>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
><em>So shake him off, oh woah<em>

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
><em>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
><em>So shake him off, oh woah"<em>


	8. Chapter 8: El lugar incorrecto

**Capítulo 08: El lugar incorrecto**

Harry, Shelby y Darren ya se hallaban sentados en la mesa del restaurant cuando Lea y Dianna llegaron

- Perdón por la tardanza –exclamó Lea- pero conseguir taxi en New York en estos días se hace difícil...

Lea tomó asiento junto a Darren, mintras que Dianna ocupó el lugar junto a Shelby.

- No hay problema chicas! –dijo Harry disculpándolas- tampoco se demoraron tanto!

- Es que Lea es una fanática de la puntualidad – acotó Dianna con una sonrisa.

Si es cierto! –Aceptó Lea resignada- lo asumo, odio la impuntualidad, es algo que me saca, es tema pendiente para cuando me decida a hacer terapia...

- Una neoyorquina que no se psicoanaliza! Vaya! Eso si que es un espécimen raro de encontrar –acotó risueño Darren.

Todos soltaron fuertes carcajadas entre las cuales las de Lea eran como habitualmente las más llamativas.

- En cambio ustedes los de San Francisco son tan "Cool" – retrucó Lea mirando a Darren y a Dianna suspicazmente.

- Oh claro que sí!, los de San Francisco tenemos un marcado espíritu artistico verdad Di? –exclamó Darren y miró a Dianna

- Seguro! –afirmó Dianna- aunque en ocasiones nuestras apreciaciones artísticas no sean demasiado valoradas –Dianna con gesto irónico depositó su mirada en Lea.

-Hey… no seas injusta! –se defendió Lea- Créeme que pongo mucha atención en todo lo que te empeñas en enseñarme! Aún cuando hay ocasiones que realmente no entiendo nada… no olvides que a pesar de todo solo soy una simple chica del Bronx…

- Ay Lea! si que eres fatal! – exclamó Dianna divertida.

Lea le dedicó una tierna sonrisa –comprender a su Lady Di a veces era complejo pero era una tarea fascinante.

Ellas mismas notaban lo curioso que era como a veces podían ser tan distintas y otras veces tan parecidas, Dianna solía decir que no le gustaba el concepto de alma gemela porque eso significaba pasarse la vida al lado de alguien exactamente igual a uno, para ella las relaciones debían ser un aprendizaje y se aprendía mucho mas de alguien diferente que de un clon; ambas habían aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas a descubrir el mundo de la otra, Lea se había vuelto una lectora más ávida gracias a la influencia de Dianna mientras que la rubia había aprendido a disfrutar de entretenimientos más frívolos como series o shows de TV, lo que las unía no era tan solo el amor sino la admiración, ni siquiera en notas a programas de TV o revistas podían evitar hacer mención de cuanto se admiraban la una a la otra.

- Qué piensan hacer para Año Nuevo chicas? – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Lea y a Dianna – Se quedan aquí en NYC o se van de viaje?

- Di viaja a Europa con amigas y yo me quedo aquí en casa con la familia, Jon y otros amigos más– se apresuró a contestar Lea.

- Visitaremos Barcelona y Madrid –afirmó Dianna, le alegraba que al final Lea no tomara mal la realización del viaje.

- En serio? – preguntó Harry asombrado- Nosotros visitaremos París y Madrid, la idea es recibir el Año Nuevo en Madrid.

- Guauuu! - Exclamó Dianna- nosotras también planeamos recibir el Año Nuevo en Madrid! Qué casualidad! Tal vez podamos encontrarnos todos en La Puerta del Sol comiendo uvasl!

- Seria genial encontrarnos todos allí –agregó Shelby

- Pues no hay problema, cuando lleguen a Madrid me llaman y arreglamos para reunirnos –propuso Dianna muy entusiasmada.

La noche transcurrió muy divertida, entre risas y bromas y comentando que expectativas tenían con respecto a Glee y a sus carreras, luego de cenar se dirigieron a una disco en donde bailaron efusivamente, Harry y Shelby eran excelentes bailarines y en la pista se repartían entre Lea, Dianna y Darren. Luego decidieron descansar un poco en la zona de chill-out y tomar unos tragos.

-Ah Di! Tenemos algo para ti… –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Dianna- te has acordado de traerla Shelby? –agregó preguntándo a su novia.

- Si! claro que si! -afirmó Shelby tomando su bolso, de allí sacó una máscara que le entregó a Dianna.

- Guuauu, está muy buena! Gracias! –exclamó Dianna.

-Se la regalaron a Lea en la obra de teatro a la que fuimos la otra noche –dijo Harry.

Si! –afirmó Lea- como mi bolso era pequeño se la di a Shelby para que te la guarde –explicó Lea- se que amas las máscaras…

En ese momento Dianna hubiese deseado besarla fuertemente pero estaban en una concurrida discoteca, no era el lugar adecuado para demostraciones de amor así que Dianna se limitó a darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos en gesto de agradecimiento, sin embargo Dianna necesitaba ese beso, necesitaba sentir a Lea de una manera mas intima.

- Necesito ir al toilette – dijo Dianna y le echó una suspicaz mirada a Lea- me acompañas?

- Claro! Vamos… –asintió Lea que conocía muy bien lo que quería decir Dianna con esa mirada.

- Enseguida volvemos –dijo Dianna mientras se alejaban de sus amigos.

- Hey Shelby! tu no necesitas ir al toil… – no terminó a preguntar Harry cuando fue interrumpido por un codazo de su novia.

- No, no!, por ahora no necesito… -exclamó Shelby con énfasis.

Las chicas siguieron su camino.

- Ay Harry! No te has dado cuenta! –Exclamó Shelby cuando las chicas ya se habían ido - tres son multitud!

Harry la miró con gesto de asombrado.

Las chicas quieren tener su momento privado! No te has dado cuenta! – prosiguió Shelby mientras despeinaba a su novio en un gesto divertido.

- Guuuuauu- quieres decir que ellas… en este momento… en el toilette… -balbuceó Harry.

- Creo que definitivamente la deben estar pasando bien… -agregó Darren suspicaz – me alegro por ellas, son geniales… y muy sexies – agregó provocando risas en los otros.

En el toilette no había nadie salvo ellas mismas así que Dianna empujó suavemente a Lea sobre la puerta con el fin de trabarla.

- Perdona que haga esto – dijo Dianna- pero no aguanto que hagas cosas tan tiernas por mi y no poder besarte...

Entonces unió sus labios a los de Lea, los que pronto se separaron permitiendo que sus lenguas se enredaran enardecidas de pasión, a Dianna el perfume de Lea la trastornaba, no podía parar, sus manos parecían descontroladas levantándole el vestido, acariciándole los muslos...

- Di… deténte… no es… no es el lugar adecuado – susurraba Lea también abrumada por la excitación- Detente amor…

- Grrrr- gruñó Dianna separándose de Lea- tienes razón! Maldición! Perdóname… me he dejado llevar… -se disculpó algo avergonzada.

- No te disculpes dijo Lea, yo también lo deseo tanto como tu –dijo Lea- solo que… aquí... no es el lugar correcto...

- Si! mejor salgamos de aquí! pero quiero que sepas que eres la chica más sensacional del mundo – dijo Dianna y le dio un pequeño beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Let's Take A Walk - Raphael Saadiq**

_"This place is crowded_  
><em>Don't know about you<em>  
><em>I need some sex<em>  
><em>Some sex with you<em>  
><em>Cause your on my mind<em>  
><em>I can feel your sweat<em>  
><em>your body's wet<em>  
><em>and I need some help<em>  
><em>Girl you know what we need to do<em>  
><em>Girl,let's take a walk <em>  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>let's take a walk <em>  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>let's take a walk <em>  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>

_I'm ready to go_  
><em>go grab your coat<em>  
><em>it's hard to hold<em>  
><em>I'm ready to let go<em>  
><em>the mood is right<em>  
><em>the city's bright<em>  
><em>hey..don't you fight<em>  
><em>I know the time is right<em>  
><em>Girl my lips is what I need you to have<em>

_Girl,let's take a walk _  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>let's take a walk <em>  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>hey..let's take a walk <em>  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>Girl,let's take a walk <em>  
><em>let's take a walk <em>  
><em>Baby ..lets take a walk<em>  
><em>baby, lets take a walk<em>

_Listen now_  
><em>Don't know you <em>  
><em>nothing happened<em>  
><em>any way<em>  
><em>I know its cold girl<em>  
><em>but I don't care<em>

_let's take a walk _  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>let's take a walk <em>  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>not in my car<em>  
><em>(walk)<em>  
><em>outside<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>you can swing my name<em>  
><em>and you be glad you came,babe<em>

_lets take a walk, a walk_  
><em>(walk)<em>  
><em>a walk, a walk, walk<em>  
><em>(walk outside)<em>  
><em>a walk , a walk, walk <em>  
><em>( walk)<em>  
><em>a walk , a walk, walk <em>  
><em>(walk outside)"<em>

This place is crowded, don't know 'bout youI need some sex, some sex with you 'cause you're on my mindI can feel your sweat, your body's wetAnd I need some help, girl you know what we need to doGirl, let's take a walk outsideLet's take a walk outsideLet's talk a walk outsideI'm ready to go, go grab your coatIt's hard to hope, I'm dancing, let's goThe mood is right, the scene is brightHelp, don't you fight, I know the time is rightGirl, my lips is what I need you to haveGirl, let's take a walk outsideLet's take a walk outsideGirl, let's talk a walk outsideGirl, let's talk a walkLet's take a walk, babyLet's take a walk, babyLet's take a walkListen now, don't you knowLooking happy anywhereI know it's colder but I don't careLet's talk a walk outsideLet's talk a walk outsideNot in my car, outsideYou can scream my nameAnd you'd be glad you cameLet's take a walkWalk, walk, walk, walkA walk, walk, walk, walkBaby, a walk, walkWalk, walk, walkA walk, walk, walk, walkBaby, a walk, walk 


	9. Chapter 9: Cuestión de necesidad

**Capitulo 09: Cuestión de necesidad**

Al regresar junto a los demás chicos siguieron pasándola bien, bebiendo algunos tragos y bailando, hacía mucho que no se divertían tanto. Ya faltaba poco para que la disco cierre cuando se encontraron con Benjamin un amigo en común al grupo quien los invitó a su apartamento a escuchar algo de música tranquila y despejarse un poco, todos accedieron gustosos, Benjamin vivía cerca de la disco así que decidieron ir caminando, el sol ya comenzaba a despuntar sobre New York.

- Esto es hermoso –exclamó Lea al ver asomarse al sol entre los edificios de La Gran Manzana.

- Deberías tomar una fotografía –sugirió Dianna observado la escena- ya te he dicho que las cosas que nos resultan inspiradoras son dignas de ser retratadas…

- Tienes razón –afirmó Lea apuntando la escena con su I-Phone y tomando la foto- tal vez no sea una fotógrafa profesional como tu… pero haré el intento...

- No hace falta ser una profesional para tomar una bella fotografía –retrucó Dianna acariciando la mejilla de Lea- solo hace falta que la escena te conmueva, que remueva algo en tu interior, que te haga desear capturar ese instante para siempre...

Lea observó a Dianna con los ojos llenos de ternura, amaba cuando Dianna hablaba así, con tanta seguridad y pasión, Dianna amaba el arte pero no era pretenciosa o snob, para ella todo el mundo era capaz de crear arte, no solo quienes tenían la posibilidad de estudiar una determinada disciplina de modo académico, ella consideraba que cualquier persona con un poco de sensibilidad era capaz de crear algo artístico o inspirador.

- Está muy buena –exclamó Dianna- apretando el hombro de Lea en gesto de cariño.

- De veras lo crees?, tal vez te la envíe a "You, Me & Charlie" – respondió Lea guiñándole un ojo…

El tiempo en el departamento de Benjamin sirvió para relajarse un poco luego de la ruidosa noche vivida en la disco y ayudar a que el alcohol se evaporara de la sangre, Dianna seleccionó unos buenos discos de jazz para amenizar la reunión que transcurrió muy tranquila, luego cada uno tomó su camino, Shelby y Harry regresaron a su hotel, Darren se dirigió a lo de su amigo en donde se hospedaba y Lea y Dianna regresaron a su apartamento.

- Ufff- estoy agotada exclamó Lea al ingresar al apartamento- estirando el cuello y los brazos de un lado a otro.

- Muy agotada? –pregunto Dianna suspicazmente clavando sus ojos en Lea.

- Mmmm… depende –respondió Lea adivinando las intenciones de Dianna- tal vez no esté taaannnn agotada para ciertos asuntos…

- Tal vez unos masajes te puedan ayudar a recuperar energía –dijo Dianna colocándose a espaldas de Lea y comenzando a masajear sus hombros suavemente, pegando su cuerpo contra el de la morocha.

- Tal vez eso me ayude… –susurró Lea dejándose llevar por la sensación de las manos de Dianna sobre su piel.

Dianna alternaba los masajes con suaves besos en el cuello de Lea.

- Por Dios Lea! Me enloquece tu perfume –susurró Dianna- no me puedo controlar cada vez que lo siento… es tóxico…

- Me alegra cause ese efecto –respondió Lea y giró sobre si misma tomando el rostro de Dianna entre sus manos, notó la mirada de Dianna llena de deseo y acarició sus labios con los dedos, Dianna cerró los ojos y los besó, la lujuria la invadía, entonces Lea se acercó y la besó profundamente en la boca, sus lenguas de nuevo se hallaban bailando esa loca danza apasionada, chocando una contra la otra, Lea comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Dianna, la cual en poco tiempo arrojó al piso de la sala del living, Dianna tomó a Lea por la cintura y la llevó hacia el sofá, allí Lea se encaramó sobre la rubia continuando con los besos que iban desde la boca hasta los hombros, Dianna gemía excitada, Lea le desabrochó su cinturón y desabotonó el pantalón, su mano se dispuso a explorar el interior de la rubia, la humedad en Dianna indicaba que no podía más retrasar su placer por lo que Lea se decidió a administrárselo con suaves movimientos primero y más raudos después, logrando en poco que el cuerpo de Dianna se tensione en su punto máximo para luego relajarse por completo una vez que ya había alcanzado el éxtasis del placer.

-Ahora creo que eres tú la que está agotada… –dijo Lea con divertida malicia mientras observaba el gozo que había causado en Dianna…

- No lo suficiente –retrucó Dianna incorporándose, levantó a Lea en andas y la condujo hacia la habitación.

- Es su turno "Sta. Piernas Sexies" –exclamó Dianna abalanzándose sobre Lea.

Así dedicaron otra noche a la practica del amor en su faceta más física y carnal, su relación iba mucho más allá del sexo pero era innegable que el disfrute de los cuerpos era un placer supremo, el hecho de no poder concretar esos encuentros tantas veces como lo deseaban hacía que cada vez que uno de ellos se producía fuese particularmente único.

Luego de amarse, descansaban abrazadas, Lea apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dianna mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

- Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? –preguntó Lea tiernamente.

-Claro!, como me voy a olvidar de eso! -exclamó Dianna- En Boston! fue tannn alucinante y raro a la vez… quiero decir… estaba muerta de miedo…

- En serio?, tanto miedo me tenías? –Lea frunció el seño pero enseguida soltó una sonrisa- yo en cambio me moría por que llegue el momento!

- No te tenía miedo a ti! –exclamó Dianna- tenia miedo de cómo iba a ser, tenia miedo de lo que iba a venir después de eso…

- Después de eso? –a que te refieres- Lea la miró intrigada.

- Bueno… tenía miedo de comprobar lo que luego terminé comprobando… -continuó explicando Dianna- que… tener sexo contigo era sumamente más placentero que con cualquier hombre con el que me haya acostado antes…

- Guuuauuu si que soy buena entonces! –exclamó Lea con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Siempre he apreciado la belleza femenina, pero nunca pensé en que podría llegar a enamorarme de una mujer, hasta que apareciste tú siempre había salido con chicos, pero… nunca sentí cosas tan… intensas como contigo, quiero decir… si pasaban dos o tres días y ellos no me llamaban yo no me preocupaba… si Dave se tenía que besar con una actriz no me daban celos… en cambio contigo es diferente… contigo quiero saber todo lo que haces, que me llames o me mandes un mensaje de texto, no me molesta si te besas con Cory pero te confieso que me dieron un poquito de celos tus escenas con Ashton, porque Cory es Cory pero Ashton…

- Quédate tranquila Di! –exclamó Lea interrumpiendo a la rubia- Ashton casi ni se fijó en mi durante la filmación, fue muy amable, muy atento pero casi ni tuvimos trato más allá de lo que se puede ver frente a cámaras, no te olvides que en este negocio hay que pretender ser lo que no eres y ocultar lo que realmente eres…

- Si! lo se bien… -asintió Dianna dejando escapar un suspiro a la vez que estrujó a Lea suavemente en un abrazo.

- Di…? –Preguntó Lea- no te cansas de todo esto, digo… de tener que ocultarnos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo?

Lea siempre intentaba ver el vaso medio lleno pero por momentos ese optimismo se desvanecía, si bien desde hacia un tiempo la relación parecía encaminada y que habían aprendido a lidiar con ciertos obstáculos, para Lea a veces su relación se asemejaba a un hermoso castillo de naipes al cual la más leve brisa podía llegar a derribar.

- Claro que me canso Lea y tu lo sabes bien, -Dianna no dejaba de sonar dulce pero había firmeza en sus palabras- como cuando fue lo de la camiseta, ese día hice algo terrible y que me costó muy caro, ese día la embarré mal, pero… a pesar de todo no me arrepiento… esto de tener que ocultar lo nuestro me cansa pero peor sería el no tenerte en mi vida, intentamos dejarnos una vez y fue un error terrible, uno no puede arrancarse del corazón a la persona que ama así como así solo porque al resto del mundo le parece que no es adecuado, todo lo que hacemos por estar juntas es un gran precio que hay que pagar pero acepto pagarlo gustosa por tenerte a mi lado, hace tiempo decidí que eres tu y solamente tu a quien quiero en mi vida…

Las palabras de Dianna no podían sonar más amorosas, a Lea la tranquilizaba que Dianna sintiera lo mismo, estar juntas no era fácil pero ninguna de las dos se iba a dar por vencida.

- Te amo mi amor! –susurró Lea depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Dianna- gracias por estar mi lado…

- Lea… no es que quiera estar a tu lado! es que lo necesito con locura! –retrucó Dianna respondiendo al beso de Lea con otro más efusivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**I was made for you - She & Him**

_"I was takin' a walk_  
><em>When I saw you pass by<em>  
><em>I thought I saw you lookin' my way<em>  
><em>So I thought I'd give you a try<em>

_When I saw you smile_  
><em>I saw a dream come true<em>  
><em>So I asked you, maybe<em>  
><em>Baby whatcha gonna do?<em>

_'Cause I have been waitin' for a long, long time_  
><em>For a boy like you<em>  
><em>I won't be waitin' any more cause I know<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>I was made for you<em>

_I was takin' a walk_  
><em>When I saw you pass by<em>  
><em>I thought I saw you lookin' my way<em>  
><em>So I thought I'd give you a try<em>

_When I saw you smile_  
><em>I saw a dream come true<em>  
><em>So I asked you, maybe<em>  
><em>Baby whatcha gonna do?<em>

_Cause I have been waitin' for a long, long time_  
><em>For a boy like you<em>  
><em>I won't be waitin' any more cause I know<em>  
><em>baby, baby<em>  
><em>I was made for you<em>  
><em>I was made for you<em>  
><em>I was made for you, yeah<em>  
><em>I was made for you<em>  
><em>I was made for you"<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Sexy and I Know it

**Capítulo 10: Sexy and I Know it**

A la mañana siguiente Dianna volvió a ser la primera en despertar pero decidió esperar a que Lea lo haga por si misma ya que la noche anterior evidentemente le había dejado alguna que otra resaca, tomó un baño bien caliente y luego se dispuso a leer un libro en el cómodo sofá de la sala de estar, amaba esos momentos de quietud en los que podía combinar su pasión por la lectura junto a su pasión por Lea, la tranquilidad de disfrutar un buen libro sabiendo que allí nomás a metros, en la habitación descansaba el amor de su vida y que esa paz en cualquier momento podía verse interrumpida por la efusividad tan característica de Lea.

Lea despertó y al estirar su brazo notó que Dianna no se hallaba en la cama, supuso que se hallaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno así que fue al baño y se lavó los dientes y se arregló un poco, Lea salió del cuarto y vio como en la sala de estar Dianna se hallaba abstraída en la lectura

- El mundo podría desmoronarse pero si Di está leyendo no se daría cuenta… –pensó Lea y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

Así fue que sigilosamente fue por detrás del sofá donde la rubia se hallaba sentada y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

- Quien soy? – susurró Lea –fingiendo un divertido acento italiano copiado de las películas de Sophia Loren.

Dianna de inmediato reconoció el roce de las manos de Lea así que no se asustó, esa clase de juegos eran habituales en ella así que se prestó a seguirle la corriente.

Mmmmm- por su acento supongo que es una sensual mujer italiana- dijo Dianna entre risas, las ocurrencias de Lea eran por demás disparatadas y siempre le divertían.

- Mmmm… tienes razón Amore –respondió Lea con el mismo acento- soy muy sensuale y me encantaría poder besarte ahora mismo…

- Discúlpeme Señorita Sensuale pero soy una mujer comprometida –retrucó Dianna- y muy fiel por cierto… además mi novia es realmente espectacular, es una verdadera bomba sexual, dudo usted se le pueda comparar!

Veramente? –siguió Lea con su juego- si te atreves a rechazarme es porque tu ragazza debe ser realmente una diosa no?

Ffffff claro que si! – exclamó Dianna risueña- es infartante, en especial cuando se decide a ponerse esos vestidos indecentemente cortos que dejan al descubierto las espectaculares piernas que tiene… o cuando elije lucir el escote… créame que hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no abalanzarse encima de ella!

A Lea le hacia mucha gracia oír las cosas que Dianna decía sobre su anatomía.

- Además –siguió Dianna- tiene un trasero perfecto, pequeño pero bien formado, realmente apetecible, vamos… de esos que dan ganas de pellizcarlos!

Pervertida! –Exclamó Lea entre risas no pudiendo aguantar más la gracia que la causaban las palabras de Dianna; abandonó el juego, dio la vuelta al sofá y se sentó sobre la falda de Dianna.

- Oh Lea! gracias a Dios que estás aquí! – Dianna fingía sorpresa- deberían reforzar la seguridad del edificio, hace apenas un rato una loca mujer italiana se metió en el apartamento e intentó seducirme

- Ah si… -respondió Lea suspicaz- y tu que hiciste?

Pues le dije que no tenía nada que pueda competir con esto! –exclamó Dianna dándole una suave palmada en el muslo a la morocha, ambas rieron.

-Me encanta sentarme sobre tus rodillas –dijo Lea acariciando la mejilla de Dianna.

Te abusas de tu tamaño… –le respondió Dianna fingiendo molestia- en realidad amaba que Lea hiciera eso.

Hey! me encantaría tu lo puedas hacer conmigo pero… soy muy pequeñita, me aplastarías… –retrucó Lea risueña.

- Está bien Pulgarcita puedes sentarme sobre mí todo lo que quieras… -Dianna le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Lea abrazó a la rubia y le dio un beso en la cabeza, el aroma de su cabello recién lavado era extasiante.

- Me encantaría quedarme sobre tus rodillas pero debo preparar el desayuno –dijo Lea acariciándole el cabello.

- Te ayudo! –exclamó Dianna.

No! No! tu lo preparaste ayer, hoy me toca a mi, quédate disfrutando de tu libro un poco más, te aviso ni bien esté listo – exclamó Lea.

Cuando Lea se incorporó y giro para ir a la cocina Dianna le dio una palmada en el trasero.

- Hey! –exclamó Lea fingiendo enojo – esas actitudes de Dianna le hacían mucha gracia.

Lo siento Le –se disculpó falsamente Dianna- es que tienes un trasero irresistible!

Ya lo sé! –exclamó Lea siguiendo su camino- Apártate J-Lo!

Dianna sonrió risueña y se dispuso a retomar su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**And I love her - The Beatles**

_"I give her all my love _  
><em>That's all I do <em>  
><em>And if you saw my love <em>  
><em>You'd love her too <em>  
><em>I love her <em>

_She gives me ev'rything _  
><em>And tenderly <em>  
><em>The kiss my lover brings <em>  
><em>She brings to me <em>  
><em>And I love her <em>

_A love like ours _  
><em>Could never die <em>  
><em>As long as I <em>  
><em>Have you near me <em>

_Bright are the stars that shine _  
><em>Dark is the sky <em>  
><em>I know this love of mine <em>  
><em>Will never die <em>  
><em>And I love her <em>

_Bright are the stars that shine _  
><em>Dark is the sky <em>  
><em>I know this love of mine <em>  
><em>Will never die <em>  
><em>And I love her" <em>


	11. Chapter 11: Provocadora

**Capitulo 11: Provocadora**

Al rato el desayuno estuvo listo y Lea llamó a Dianna a la mesa, la morocha realmente se había esmerado, café, jugo de naranja, frutas, tostadas, jaleas… la mesa rebosaba de opciones.

- Guauuu – exclamó Dianna- que desayuno Le! Te has pasado!

- Me alegra te guste –respondió Lea sonriente y tomando asiento a la vez que Dianna hacia lo mismo justo en frente.

- Qué te gusta más? –preguntó Lea

- Mmmm… creo que tú –respondió Dianna con voz suave.

- Di! En serio! – exclamó Lea

- Bueno! Ok!… jugo de naranjas y unas tostadas con jalea por favor –respondió Dianna.

- Perfecto –exclamó Lea tomando un vaso y rellenándolo de jugo, luego se lo pasó a Dianna.

- Mmmm! Exquisito Le! –Exclamó Dianna- luego de probar el primer trago.

- Aprovecha la vitamina C amor! No quiero que te enfermes – dijo Lea sonriente- quiero que estés bien saludable en estas vacaciones!

- No me enfermaré nunca si siempre me cuidas así –respondió Dianna- Qué planes tienes para hoy Le?

- Qué te parece si nos vamos de compras?, tengo que comprar varios regalos –propuso Lea.

- Perfecto –exclamó Dianna- Yo también quiero comprar algunas cosas! Que te parece si vamos de compras y luego te invito a almorzar?

Luego del desayuno y de tomar una ducha las dos se vistieron y se propusieron salir de compras.

- Di… las tiendas van a estar repletas de gente… no te parece que deberíamos "camuflarnos" –preguntó Lea con sutileza.

- Las pelucas no? –Dianna respondió con gesto de resignación.

Dianna odiaba tener que disfrazarse para poder salir con Lea cuando deseaban visitar lugares muy concurridos pero sabía muy bien que otra opción no quedaba si querían disfrutar de la ciudad y no pasárselas encerradas en el apartamento, además como bien decía Lea, solo faltaban días para Navidad y las tiendas neoyorquinas estaban atiborradas de gente, gente que las reconocería enseguida si no recurrían al camuflaje que pelucas y anteojos les proporcionaban.

- De acuerdo Le! –Respondió Dianna- dame mi peluca. Lea era quien siempre se encargaba de los "disfraces".

Dianna tomó la peluca de cabello largo color castaño acaramelado, en tanto Lea tomó la suya que era color rojiza con un prolijo corte carré

A Dianna le dio mucha gracia ver a Lea con esa peluca y no pudo evitar reirse.

- Qué? Qué te pasa? –la miro extrañada Lea- de que te ríes?

- Lea… es… es… tu peluca… te queda muy… raro… -a Dianna le causaba gracia el aspecto de Lea pero no deseaba que la morocha se enoje por la critica.

- No te gusta? –preguntó Lea frunciendo el ceño- No me parezco a Amanda Seyfried en "In time"?

- Amanda Seyfried… ah si… -respondió Dianna recordando que había visto algunos posters de esa película en Los Ángeles y que Alex trabajaba en ese film, traerlo a la memoria no le hizo gracia.

- Pero Di…! –exclamó Lea fingiendo un berrinche- te gusta o no te gusta? – Lea sabía bien como le costaba a Dianna tener que hacerle una critica cuando algo no le gustaba y le divertía ponerla en aprietos.

- Es un poco llamativa… pero… no te queda mal –Dianna intentaba no sonar agresiva- de hecho es bastante sofisticada y…

- Ay Di! Si que te cuesta criticarme eh! –Lea la interrumpió con una risa explosiva- Ya se que la peluca esta es un desastre pero me gustó ni bien la vi y después de todo la intención es que no reconozcan a Lea Michele no?, por eso elegí un look bastante diferente!

- Ok! Amanda! –respondió Dianna y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca- Me gusta te arriesgues con tus looks, pero yo amo el look cien por ciento Lea Michele!

Luego de haberse colocado prolijamente las pelucas, salieron del edificio y tomaron un taxi hasta la zona en donde se hallaban las grandes tiendas. Pasaron toda la mañana y casi la mitad del medio día haciendo compras, la mayoría eran regalos para amigos y familiares a los que deseaban agasajar.

Acababan de salir de una tienda en donde Lea había comprado un sweater para su padre cuando Dianna se dirigió hacia ella.

- Solicito permiso para hacer compras en privado!

Entre ellas era costumbre cuando salían a hacer compras separarse por unos momentos para poder comprar un regalo sorpresa que iría destinado a la otra.

- Permiso autorizado! –respondió Lea muy sonriente- yo también haré unas compras en privado, nos encontramos en el restaurant del tercer piso te parece, la que llegué primero le envía un texto a la otra OK?

- OK- exclamó Dianna dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Lea- pero recuerda que soy yo la que invito el almuerzo!

Así se separaron para realizar sus compras sorpresa. A Dianna le costaba imaginar que le podía regalar a Lea pues la verdad era que la morocha ya tenía de todo, de pronto Dianna recordó como Lea se había mostrado interesada por leer los libros que componían la saga de "The Hunger Games" ya que el promocionado estreno de la película estaba cerca, así fue como se dirigió a una librería y adquirió un elegante pack que incluía la trilogía completa.

- Esto solo no puedo regalarle! –pensó Dianna para si misma- piensa piensa Di, que otra cosa le vendría bien a Lea?

- Perfume! –exclamó la voz interior de Dianna- Si! ese afrodisíaco perfume que usa! No le puede faltar!

Dianna se dirigió a un local de perfumería y maquillaje y compró un frasco de la fragancia que usaba Lea.

Bien! –pensó Dianna- Libros, perfume… pero… falta algo… algo que le produzca un shock cuando lo vea… pero que…?

Dianna seguia recorriendo las vidrieras de los locales tratando dar con aquello tan especial con lo cual obsequiar a Lea cuando se repente se topo con un local de Agent Provocateur, en la vidriera un maniquí exhibía un sensual kimono corto y semitransparente color blanco, la prenda mostraba un delicado y profuso encaje bordado con flores ciñéndose a la cintura por medio de un delicado cinturón de satén. Dianna se imaginó de inmediato a Lea usándolo.

-Vamos Dianna! –se dijo para si misma- no podes ser tan babosa y regalarle algo así! Pensá en otra cosa!

- Lea es definitivamente sexy pero… regalarle algo así... –Dianna seguía maquinando- pero… la verdad le quedaría fantástico, fantástico y terriblemente sexy! Y es un regalo original… bueno, que va… de última sino le gusta luego le compro otra cosa… -finalmente Dianna parecía decidida e ingresó al local atiborrado de la lencería más sensual y costosa que podía llegar a existir.

Buenos días, soy Carla! La puedo ayudar en algo –una vendedora amablemente se acercó a Dianna.

- Este… Si… -respondió Dianna titubeante- estoy interesada en ese kimono corto blanco que tienen en vidriera.

- Ah Si! muy buena elección –exclamó la vendedora- es realmente muy sexy y delicado, es para usted? –consultó la vendedora.

- No, no! –respondió Dianna como avergonzada- no es para mi precisamente… es para una amiga, una amiga que se casó hace poco y a la que le debo el regalo de bodas –sobre la marcha Dianna había sacado una mentira de la galera.

- Ah ya entiendo… –dijo la vendedora- pues siendo así me va a tener que decir que talla usa su amiga…

- Bueno –respondió Dianna- ella es más bien pequeñita… y delgada, a mi me llega al hombro –agregó Dianna intentando dar una idea a la vendedora.

- Perfecto –exclamó la vendedora- la talla más chica será la ideal para ella entonces, sígame por favor.

Dianna acompañó a la mujer hasta un mostrador en donde la mujer le mostró una caja lujosamente forrada en terciopelo negro con el nombre de la marca en letras de color rosa, de allí adentro extrajo la sensual prenda solicitada.

- Bien, le parece que le quedará bien a su amiga? –preguntó la vendedora exhibiendo el kimono.

- Si, si… perfecto… –respondió Dianna imaginando cuan sexy luciría Lea utilizándolo, la idea le producía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

- Muy bien señorita! se lo envuelvo para regalo ya mismo! Creo que el esposo de su amiga va a estar más que contento con este obsequio –dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Si! yo también lo creo así! –Respondió Dianna con una sonrisa- creo que se volverá loco…

* * *

><p><strong>Song<strong>

**Hot Blooded - Foreigner**

_"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see _  
><em>I got a fever of a hundred and three <em>  
><em>Come on baby, do you do more than dance? <em>  
><em>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded <em>

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind _  
><em>Honey you oughta know <em>  
><em>Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line <em>  
><em>I wanna know what you're doin' after the show <em>

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous _  
><em>Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew <em>

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see _  
><em>I got a fever of a hundred and three <em>  
><em>Come on baby, do you do more than dance? <em>  
><em>I'm hot blooded, hot blooded <em>

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night _  
><em>Shall I leave you my key? <em>  
><em>But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign <em>  
><em>Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me <em>

_Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff? _  
><em>Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight? <em>

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see _  
><em>Feel the fever burning inside of me <em>  
><em>Come on baby, do you do more than dance? <em>  
><em>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot <em>

_Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous? _  
><em>Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who <em>

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see _  
><em>I got a fever of a hundred and three <em>  
><em>Come on baby, do you do more than dance? <em>  
><em>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded <em>

_Hot blooded, every night _  
><em>Hot blooded, you're looking so tight <em>  
><em>Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild <em>  
><em>Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child <em>  
><em>Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high <em>  
><em>Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy <em>  
><em>Hot blooded, you're making me sing <em>  
><em>Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing"<em>


	12. Chapter 12: Tres amores

**Capitulo 12: Tres amores**

En tanto Lea había decidido que le regalaría a Dianna algo que pudiese usar en su viaje a Europa, se decidió por un tapado de gabardina negro y unas botas del mismo color de Ralph Lauren, estaban en Invierno así que a la rubia le vendrían muy bien esos obsequios, no obstante no había nada que Dianna apreciara más que los libros.

- Qué tipo de libro le regalo? –Pensó Lea- Bueno… tiene que ser sobre algo que a ella le guste… algo de temática oscura, sobrenatural estaría bien… si!… algo sobre brujas o vampiros!…

Lea se dirigió a una sección del enorme local en donde se exhibían las obras de Anne Rice, alguna vez una amiga le había comentado acerca de esta escritora y recordaba muy bien que en una de sus novelas se basaba la película "Entrevista con el vampiro" que protagonizaron Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt y que ella misma había visto hace mucho. Sobre los estantes se ubicaban todos los volúmenes que componían "Las Crónicas Vampiricas" eran diez libros, a su lado también se podía hallar la "Trilogía de las Brujas de Mayfair".

- Perdón –preguntó Lea a un joven vendedor que pasaba por allí- necesitaría hacerle una consulta…

- Desde luego Señorita –respondió el chico muy amable- en que puedo ayudarla?

- Bueno, verá… estoy buscando un libro para regalarle a una persona que le gusta mucho la temática de la brujería y ese tipo de cosas y quisiera saber si obsequiándole algo de esta autora estaría bien…

- Claro que si! –Exclamó el vendedor muy sonriente- todo amante de la literatura sobrenatural tiene como lectura obligada a Anne Rice

- Bueno… pero… que me recomienda usted? Por lo que veo la cosa está entre brujas y vampiros no? –Lea parecía desconcertada ante la elección que debía hacer.

- Bueno si acepta mi opinión personal le recomendaría adquirir la "Trilogía de las Brujas de Mayfair" el tema de los vampiros viene un poco saturado últimamente… pero como usted guste… -el joven parecía realmente conocer del tema.

- Está bien, seguiré su consejo –exclamó Lea- me llevo a las brujas!

- Buena elección señorita –sonrió el vendedor.

Los libros fueron colocados en una coqueta bolsa adornada con motivos navideños, Lea esperaba que Dianna que era una lectora tan ávida nunca los hubiese leído.

Luego de salir de la librería Lea se dirigió al restaurant en el cual habían acordado encontrarse, ocupó una mesa y le envió un mensaje a Dianna quien salía de un local deportivo en el cual había comprado una camiseta y una campera del equipo de basket favorito de su hermano Jason para obsequiárselas.

- Maldición! – pensó Dianna- Mejor oculto la bolsa del kimono!

Dianna metió la bolsa de Agent Provocateur dentro de la bolsa de la tienda deportiva, le respondió el mensaje a Lea y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Al llegar tomó asiento frente a la morocha.

- Y bien? – Preguntó Lea- has comprado cosas lindas?

- La gente linda merece siempre que le regalen cosas lindas –retrucó Dianna con una sonrisa tierna.

- Eso es cierto! –Exclamó Lea- espero que mis regalos te gusten… sabes que a veces me cuesta saber que cosas son de tu agrado, digo… como tienes unos gustos un poco freaky…

- Hey! No me digas freaky! –exclamó Dianna frunciendo el ceño fingiendo enojarse.

- Pero yo te amo así tal como eres mi chica freaky! –Lea le regaló una tierna sonrisa- además he puesto empeño en encontrar algo que te guste mucho.

- Oh no! –Pensó Dianna interiormente- Lea seguro que me compró algo súper lindo y yo le salgo con un kimono semitransparente… muy sexy, que la haría verse infernalmente sensual pero… será apropiado? Y si se enoja? Y si le parece una guarrada?

- Di! Estás aquí? -Exclamó Lea al notar a la rubia perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Si! Si! –Dianna salió de sus cavilaciones- estaba un poco distraída nomás… pero… Le… si alguien te hiciera un regalo que no te guste que harías? –preguntó Dianna con sigilo.

- A que viene eso? -Lea la miró extrañada

- Es que te he comprado algo que es una sorpresa, algo que… a mi modo de ver es muy bonito pero… no se si a ti te gustará… -Dianna intentaba explicarse.

- Dianna! –Lea la miró con ternura- nada que venga de tu lado puede ser feo, cualquier cosa que me regales para mi sería como un tesoro…

En serio? –preguntó Dianna dubitativa.

Dianna deseó con todas sus fuerzas que a Lea le gustase el regalo o que en ultima instancia el mismo no le causara enojo.

- No hablemos más de los regalos! –Propuso Lea- son una sorpresa y toca lo que toca…

El almuerzo transcurrió muy ameno, pastas y aguas saborizadas fueron las elecciones, mientras se hallaban disfrutando de la comida un mensaje llegó al celular de Lea era Jonathan:

"_Hola Le! Recien llego a NYC! Que te parece si esta noche salimos a cenar con los chicos de Spring Awakening?_

- Es Jon –exclamó Lea con una sonrisa- dice que recién llega a NYC y quiere que esta noche nos reunamos a cenar con los chicos de Spring! Te gustaría acompañarme?

Dianna ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los amigos de Lea, eran todos chicos muy simpáticos y divertidos, sin embargo consideraba que así como Lea respetaba sus tiempos en privado con amigos ella debía hacer lo mismo.

- Me parece que sería mejor que vayas tu sola… me encantaría acompañarte pero creo que los chicos deben querer tenerte a ti sola y no me parece mal en absoluto… no se sentirían tan cómodos conmigo allí… - Dianna intentaba rechazar la invitación sin dañar a Lea.

Lea se dio cuenta que Dianna tan solo deseaba respetar su privacidad y la de sus amigos por lo que no mostró ningún tipo de aversión ante la decisión de la rubia.

- Entonces te vas a quedar sola en el apartamento? –Lea sonaba afligida.

- No te preocupes Le! – Dianna intentó animar a Lea- tengo mucho que leer además solo son unas horas… en serio! No te preocupes por mi! Ve y disfruta!

- Mmmm gracias Di! –Exclamó Lea con una dulce expresión- eres la mejor novia del mundo!

Lea tomó el celular y le envió un mensaje a Jonathan.

"_Hola J! que suerte que estés acá! Por lo de esta noche cuenta conmigo para la cena pero ni sueñes con salida a bailar, estoy con Di!"_

Jonathan le respondió con otro mensaje:

"_Qué bien! Pero dile a tu chica que también venga, que no hay problema!" _

Lea sabía que Jonathan planeaba algo movido para celebrar el reencuentro del elenco así que le respondió a su propuesta con otro mensaje de texto.

"_No se trata de eso! voy a cenar con ustedes, a pasar un lindo rato y nada más! Nada de discos por esta vez! OK Jon?"_

Lea sabía que a Dianna no le molestaría que saliese a bailar con Jonathan y los chicos pero le parecía totalmente inadecuado dejarla sola en el apartamento mientras ella se dedicaba a disfrutar de la noche neoyorquina.

"_Ok! Ok! –respondió Jonathan- Te entiendo! Cena y nada más! Quedamos asi! Quieres que te pase a buscar? Estás parando en lo de tus padres?"_

Lea volvió a responder:

"_No! No estoy parando en lo de mis padres, estoy en otro sitio pero no recuerdo exacto la dirección, luego de la paso así vienes por mi! Besos!"_

- Mmmmm que misteriosa anda la señorita Michele… –pensó Jonathan para si mismo al leer el ultimo texto de Lea.

Luego del almuerzo y finalizar con todas las compras Lea y Dianna tomaron un taxi y regresaron al apartamento. Descansaron unas horas y luego Lea le envió un mensaje de texto a Jonathan con la dirección exacta del apartamento para que pasara a buscarla.

"_Perfecto Le! –respondió Jonathan- paso a buscarte a las 20.30 hs! Te quiero bonita!"_

Llegada la hora, Jonathan arribó al apartamento, Dianna fue la encargada de recibirlo ya que Lea se estaba preparando para la salida.

- Hola Di! –exclamó Jonathan al ver a la rubia que lo recibía- Menudo "Nidito de amor" se han procurado!

Jonathan lucía muy elegante, con unos jeans denim, camisa blanquísima, y un tapado negro aterciopelado, abrigaba su cuello con una elegante bufanda gris.

- Jon! –exclamó Dianna estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo- que suerte de verte! Ven entra!

Dianna hizo pasar a Jonathan a la sala de estar invitándolo a tomar asiento en el cómodo sofá principal.

- Guuuuauuu –exclamó Jon recorriendo la sala con la mirada- que bello lugar!

- Es realmente hermoso –respondió Dianna- fue idea de Lea, ella se encargó de rentarlo para que pasemos las vacaciones…

- Si! si!, este tipo de cosas son muy Lea! – respondió Jonathan que sabía muy bien lo que Dianna significaba para Lea y como a la morocha le gustaba halagar a las personas que amaba.

- Lea todavía se está preparando… -Dianna trataba de excusar el retraso de Lea.

- Oh no te preocupes! En realidad la cena es para las 9 pero le dije que era para las 8.30 porque la conozco bien…

- Casa de herrero… -Dianna arrojó una sonrisa cómplice a Jonathan y ambos rieron.

Lo último que Jonathan dijo quedó resonando en Dianna, era verdad Jonathan conocía muy bien a Lea, era su mejor amigo y la persona ideal a la que se le podía consultar sobre los gustos y preferencias de la morocha, si le podía llegar a gustar o no el kimono de Agent Provocateur.

- Jon, puedo pedirte una opinión? –preguntó con cierta timidez Dianna- pero es sobre algo que es un secreto… un regalo secreto en realidad.

Si claro! –respondió sonriente Jonathan- puedes confiar en mi!

Es… sobre algo que le he comprado a Lea de regalo –continuo Dianna- pero no estoy segura si le va a gustar o no…

Bueno… pero de que se trata? –inquirió intrigado Jonathan

- Mmmm mejor te lo enseño!, ven sígueme –Dianna se incorporó del sofá y le indico a Jon que la siga hasta uno de los cuartos en donde había guardado los regalos dentro de uno de los closets.

- Guuuauuuuu –exclamó Jonathan sorprendido al ver de que se trataba el regalo- eso si que es hot!

- En serio? Crees que no le va a gustar no? – Dianna se preocupó ante la reacción del muchacho.

No! No es eso –Jonathan intentó tranquilizar a la rubia mientras reía- es que no me esperaba eso de tu parte chica pervertida…

Jon! –exclamó Dianna- No me digas eso!

A Jonathan le sorprendía que Dianna que siempre parecía tan clásica y formal se atreviera a regalarle a su novia una cosa así, pero la verdad era que no desaprobaba en nada lo que la rubia había hecho.

- Hey tranquila! –Jonathan intentaba recomponerse- es solo una broma… me parece genial el regalo! Y la verdad es que creo que a Lea le va a encantar…

En serio? –Preguntó Dianna esperanzada.

- Claro Di!, Lea es toda una femme fatal, créeme que va a adorar lucir ese kimono tan sexy y va a saber como agradecértelo… - Jonathan le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Dianna se sonrojó ante las palabras de Jon.

Di! Donde estás? - Lea había salido de la habitación, ya se había terminado de preparar para la cena y al no hallar a Dianna la llamaba; la rubia se apuró a ocultar el obsequio en el closet nuevamente y salió del cuarto junto a Jonathan disimuladamente.

- _Hey!_ Jon! Ya habías llegado! –exclamó Lea y se abalanzó sobre el chico abrazándolo fuertemente y plantándole un suave y corto beso en la boca.

Dianna sabía que Lea siempre era así con Jonathan y este tipo de comportamiento no le molestaba en absoluto.

- Hey Princesa, luces hermosa! -Respondió Jonathan contemplándola amorosamente- hace un rato llegué y Dianna me estaba mostrando su "Nidito de amor".

- Definitivamente Jonathan es un buen cómplice! –pensó Dianna

- Mi chica no se merece nada menos –exclamó Lea sonriente mientras acercó a Dianna hacia ella tomándola por la cintura mientras hacia lo mismo con Jon del otro lado quedando ella misma en el medio.

- Me hace tan feliz disfrutar de mis tres amores! –exclamó Lea

- Tres amores? –preguntó Jon extrañado.

Si! –respondió Lea observándolo con gesto de astucia- Dianna, Tú y NYC!

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Two Kinds Of Happiness - The Strokes**

_"Hapiness is two different things  
>What you take and then what you bring<br>One is pleasure  
>One's discipline<br>One's devotion  
>One's just the ring<em>

_Desire and reward  
>Long term and short term joy<br>Don't waste your heart  
>Don't waste your heart<br>One has nothing to do with the other  
>And the world is all cousins not brothers<em>

_Hard to take you off of my love  
>One's an instant<br>One takes some will  
>One gives life<br>And one makes you kill  
>One's the means and the ones for the end<em>

_Desire and reward  
>Long term and shot term joy<br>Don't waste your heart  
>Don't waste your heart<br>One has nothing to do with the other  
>And the world is all cousins not brothers<em>

_Don't you give in  
>You're beginning"<em>


	13. Chapter 13: Amor y paciencia

**Capitulo 13: Amor y paciencia**

Lea lucía sobria pero hermosa, una polera de lana color púrpura, jeans denim grises y unas elegantes botas negras, encima un tapado en color negro completaba el conjunto mientras que un maquillaje delicado y suave le iluminaba el rostro.

- Estás hermosa Le –exclamó Dianna y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

- Bueno chicas no se pongan románticas que se hace tarde –interrumpió Jonathan risueño.

Si! es cierto! –agregó Dianna- mejor vayan yendo, no hagan esperar a los chicos.

- Mmmm Corderita… te voy a extrañar… -Lea sonaba compungida mientras sostenía la mano de Dianna

- Ya te dije que va a estar todo bien Le! –Dianna intentó animarla- ve y diviértete que yo aquí te espero si?

- De acuerdo! Pero de todos modos te voy a extrañar –Lea la abrazó y le dio otro beso.

Dianna observó a Jonathan que las miraba divertido, Lea estaba enamoradísima y ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado lo llenaba de felicidad, solo deseaba que algún día ellas pudieran vivir esa relación del mismo modo en que el había empezado a vivir la suya con Zachary desde que este había decidido blanquear su sexualidad públicamente, pero comprendía que no todos los casos eran iguales y que no se podía esperar que todas las personas se comportaran del mismo modo, cada quien tenía sus propios tiempos y razones, por ahora lo más importante es que ellas se amaban y eran felices, con eso bastaba.

- Vamos! Vamos! Señorita Michele no sea tan densa! –exclamó Jonathan tomando a Lea de una mano y llevándola hacia la puerta- Adiós Di! Prometo regresarla sana y salva –exclamó sonriente Jon al salir.

Al quedar sola Dianna se dedicó a proseguir con la lectura y luego, más tarde decidió iniciar una sesión de Skype con su amiga Ashley quien apenas había contraído matrimonio hacía unos días en San Francisco.

- Hey Ash! –exclamó Dianna contenta- como estás?, como van los primeros días de casada?

- Muy bien Di! –respondió alegre Ashley- Y tu como te encuentras allá en NYC? Lea anda por ahí? Déjame saludarla!

- No!, lo siento… –respondió Dianna- Lea ha salido!, sus ex compañeros de Broadway la han invitado a una cena, quiso llevarme con ella pero me pareció desubicado acompañarla… quiero decir… quiero respetar su tiempo a solas con amigos… ya sabes…

- Si! si! te entiendo! –concordó Ashley- Si quieres que ella respete tus espacios me parece genial que tu respetes los de ella! Muy adecuado!

- Si! realmente quiero que esta vez la cosa funcione –dijo Dianna dejando escapar un suspiro- creo que ella es realmente la persona indicada sabes?

Ashley conocía a dianna desde hacia muchos años, desde la escuela preparatoria, eran amigas y cómplices en todo, juntas habían atravesado el camino de la adolescencia a la adultez, habían compartido la experiencia de las salidas a bailar a escondidas, los primeros chicos, los cigarrillos, emborracharse por primera vez, en definitiva la clase de experiencias que sirven para enlazar a las personas en una amistad para toda la vida; tanto Ashley como Dianna eran personas desprejuiciadas sin embargo eso no había evitado que a Ashley le causara una gran sorpresa cuando Dianna le confesó su relación con Lea, hasta ese momento Dianna siempre había salido con chicos, sin embargo a pesar de la sorpresa Ashley siempre la apoyó completamente, si su amiga era feliz a ella le parecía genial su decisión, el amor es amor y ya, nada más importa, pensaba Ashley.

- Bueno, tal vez deberías casarte con Lea no te parece? –Ashley largó la propuesta a modo de broma.

- Ay Ash! Sos fatal! –exclamó Dianna- no se… estoy segura que la amo con toda mi alma pero casarnos… lo veo difícil…

- Por qué? No estás segura que ella te ame lo suficiente como para hacerlo? –preguntó Ashley intrigada

- No! No es eso… –Dianna no dudaba de los sentimientos de Lea.

**Flashback:**

_**25 de Junio de 2011 - Londres**_

Dianna se hallaba en su cuarto del hotel donde el grupo de Glee se hallaba hospedado en Londres con motivo del tour, se encontraba concentrada pasando fotos desde la memoria de su cámara fotográfica a su computadora portátil cuando Lea irrumpió exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa.

- Di! Tengo una gran noticia que darte! –exclamó Lea

- No me digas que estás embarazada! –respondió Dianna bromista.

- No tonta! –exclamó Lea fingiendo enfadarse- Lo aprobaron! Ya es legal! Es legal!

- Me alegra verte tan contenta pero no entiendo de que me estás hablando! –Dianna no comprendía a que se debía la excitaron de la morocha

- Qué en NYC se aprobó el matrimonio homosexual! –exclamó Lea y se abalanzó sobre Dianna plantándole un profundo beso.

- Te felicito! –Dianna no sabía como reaccionar ante tanta efusividad por parte de Lea- quiero decir felicito a tu gente por haber conseguido un logro tan importante!

- Sabes lo que eso significa...? –preguntó Lea con mirada suspicaz

Dianna comprendió de inmediato a lo que Lea se refería.

- Significa que un día si quisiéramos nos podríamos casar en NYC… -la voz de Dianna sonó trémula y conmovida - eso si tu quisieras casarte conmigo…? –agregó Dianna y sus ojos brillaron como si fuese a llorar.

Las palabras y la reacción de la rubia embargaron de emocion a Lea quien si bien amaba a Dianna locamente no había tenido más intención que la de jugarle una broma sacando a colación lo del matrimonio gay en NYC, sin embargo la reacción que había provocado en Dianna la había dejado anodada, Dianna estaba allí frente suyo emocionada sugiriendo la posibilidad de casarse con ella…

- Di! –exclamó Lea y la abrazó con fuerza- claro que quisiera casarme contigo, te amo!

- Dianna la estrechó con más fuerza y luego la besó suavemente.

- Me encantaría ser la Señora Lea Michele Sarfati Agron aunque no suene muy melodioso! –Lea apelaba a una broma para distender el momento emotivo.

- Y yo sería la Señora Dianna Elise Agron Sarfati! –dijo Dianna abandonando la profunda emoción de hacía apenas un momento y sonriendo.

- En ti suena mejor la combinación–exclamó Lea y le dio otro beso.

- En serio te casarías conmigo? –pregunto Dianna mientras acariciaba la mano de Lea.

- Claro que si! –Lea sonaba enfática- Te juro Dianna Elise Agron que llegará el día en que me casaré contigo.

Dianna pensó que algún día en el futuro, las cosas hallarían un rumbo aún más favorable, algún día tendrían la libertad de poder hacer lo que realmente querían de sus vidas, pero por ahora no era el momento… había que esperar, por ahora sólo un par de anillos eran la demostración más pública de su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Love Lost - The Tender Trap**

_"Our love was lost  
>But now we've found it<br>Our love was lost  
>And hope was gone<em>

_Our love was lost  
>But now we've found it<br>And if you flash your heart  
>I won't deny it<br>I promise  
>I promise<em>

_Your walls are up  
>Too cold to touch it<br>Your walls are up  
>Too high to climb<em>

_I know it's hard  
>But I can still hear it beating<br>So if you flash your heart  
>I won't mistreat it<br>I promise  
>I promise<em>

_Our love was lost  
>In the rubble are all the things<br>That you've, you've been dreaming of  
>Keep me in mind<br>When you're ready  
>I am here<br>To take you every time_

_Oh, our love was lost  
>Lost, lost, lost, lost...<br>Our love was lost  
>But now it's found<em>_"_


	14. Chapter 14: Noche estrellada

**Capitulo 14: Noche estrellada**

Lea regresó de la cena apenas pasada la una y media de la mañana, Jonathan la había acompañado hasta la puerta del edificio junto a otra amiga y luego siguieron su camino hacia una disco donde se reunirían con el resto del elenco.

Lea ingresó al apartamento con sumo sigilo intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Dianna, se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza hasta la habitación, al ingresar notó que la rubia dormía placidamente, con cuidado encendió la tenue lámpara de su mesita de luz, se desvistió y se puso el pijama, luego pasó al baño donde se lavó los dientes y por fin se metió en la cama, fue entonces cuando Dianna despertó al sentir el movimiento en la cama:

- Le ya estás de regreso?… que tal la pasaste? –balbuseó Dianna.

- Bien... muy bien –respondió Lea titubeante – Perdóname! No quería despertarte…

- No me importa despertarme si te tengo a mi lado –dijo Dianna y extendió su brazo para abrazar a la morocha- Siempre duermo mejor si es contigo- La rubia hablaba sin poder abrir los ojos.

- A mi me pasa igual –susurró Lea y tomó la mano de Dianna.

A la mañana siguiente Dianna fue la primera en despertar y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, Lea oyó los ruidos en la cocina y se levantó de la cama, mientras Dianna preparaba el café Lea comenzó a cantar a viva voz:

_At last my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song…_

Dianna amaba esa canción de Etta James y mucho más cuando era la propia Lea quien la entonaba…

_Ohh yeah yeah  
>At last<br>the skies above are blue  
>My heart was wrapped up in clover<br>The night I looked at you…_

La rubia no pudo continuar con sus quehaceres, quedó de pie contemplando a Lea hipnotizada.

_I found a dream, that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known…<em>

Lea continuaba cantando con verdadero y profundo sentimiento tal como era característico en ella, su mirada estaba fija en Dianna quien no podía evitar sonreír con cara de enamorada.

_You smile, you smile  
>oh And then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in heaven  
>You are mine at last…<em>

Cuando Lea terminó de cantar Dianna aplaudió calurosamente:

- Guauuu! Eso fue… hermoso! –la cara de Dianna estaba iluminada por completo, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos- Gracias Le! eres la mejor!

Lea se acercó a Dianna y la besó tiernamente.

- Gracias pero esa canción dice la verdad… al final eres mía! –dijo Lea tras el beso, casi en un susurro.

- Y también es cierto que aquí estamos en el paraíso… -dijo Dianna y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Luego se sentaron a degustar el desayuno que Dianna con ayuda de Lea terminó de preparar.

- Que te gustaría hacer hoy? –preguntó Lea.

- Mmmm me gustaría dar una recorrida por la ciudad, visitar el MOMA, ir a almorzar y luego regresamos aquí te parece bien?

- De acuerdo! MOMA, almuerzo y paseo! –asintió Lea, que no era demasiado fanática de los museos pero que se sentía feliz de complacer a Dianna además amaba que la rubia se tomará el trabajo de ser su propia guía cada vez que visitaban uno.

- Con o sin pelucas? –Dianna inquirió y en su tono se notaba su fastidio hacia el camuflaje.

- Mmmm... No creo que en época navideña mucha gente decida visitar un museo… además creo que con los gorros y los lentes será suficiente. -respondió Lea.

- De acuerdo! –asintió con una sonrisa Dianna- Pelucas hoy se quedan en casa!

- Sonríes y el embrujo ya está echado –dijo Lea observando a Dianna fijamente.

- Qué? De qué hablas? –preguntó la rubia intrigada.

- De la canción Di! Eso también es cierto! Sonríes y me embrujas –exclamó Lea.

- Ya ves? te dije una vez que algo de bruja debo tener! -Dianna sonrió moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, las palabras de Lea le hacían mucha gracia.

Luego del desayuno abandonaron el apartamento y se dirigieron al MOMA, paseo que Dianna en especial disfrutaba muchísimo, visitar ese sitio cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar en NYC para ella significaba una especie de obligación, sabía que no era uno de los lugares preferidos de Lea por lo tanto intentaba amenizarlo contándole a la morocha anécdotas sobre las obras que allí se exponían o cualquier cosa que pudiera divertirla. Para Lea el placer del paseo no estaba en el lugar en si sino en el placer que causaba en Dianna visitar ese sitio, si visitar un museo era la causa de ver a Dianna feliz, regalando esas sonrisas que la desarmaban estaba más que dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio.

- Ese no es el cuadro en el que me dijiste se basó el poster de "Medianoche en París"? –preguntó Lea al detenerse frente al cuadro "Noche estrellada" de Vincent Van Gogh.

- Si! es ese efectivamente –asintió Dianna orgullosa de que Lea lo recordara- así que te acuerdas?

- Claro! Siempre me acuerdo de las cosas que me enseñas! Me lo dijiste cuando fuimos a ver la película, en los afiches Owen aparece caminando por París y de fondo está ese cuadro, ya ves que no soy tan bruta Srta. Agron, al menos te presto atención! –exclamó Lea divertida.

- Y yo agradezco que lo hagas! –a Dianna le pareció muy tierno que Lea recordara ese dato, deseó besarla en ese mismo momento pero se contentó con presionarle suavemente el hombre en gesto de afecto, después de todo estaban en el MOMA.

- Ese cuadro es hermoso! –exclamó Lea- Pero el cielo de París no se veía de ese modo cuando estuve allí!

- Tal vez porque Van Gogh no lo pintó en París sino en Saint- Rémy-de-Provence –afirmó Dianna.

-Tal vez porque tu no estabas conmigo... –respondió Lea dedicándole una sonrisa tierna con un toque melancólico que Dianna supo interpretar bien.

- Algún día Le… algún día… recuerda que siempre nos quedará París –respondió Dianna y ambas rieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**You belong with me - Carla Bruni**

_"See The Pyramids _  
><em> Along the Nile <em>  
><em> Watch the sun rise <em>  
><em> On a tropic isle <em>  
><em> Just remember darling <em>  
><em> All the while <em>  
><em> You belong to me... <em>

_ See the market place _  
><em> In old Algiers <em>  
><em> Send me photographs <em>  
><em> And souvenirs <em>  
><em> Just remember <em>  
><em> When dream appears <em>  
><em> You belong to me... <em>

_ I'll be so alone _  
><em> Without you <em>  
><em> Maybe <em>  
><em> You'll be lonesome, too <em>  
><em> And blue <em>

_ Fly the ocean _  
><em> In a silver plane <em>  
><em> See the jungle <em>  
><em> When it's wet with rain <em>  
><em> Just remember <em>  
><em> 'til you're home again <em>  
><em> You belong to me..."<em>

****


	15. Chapter 15: Consentida

**Capitulo 15: Consentida**

Luego de visitar el MOMA se dirigieron a un restaurante y luego realizaron una caminata por la ciudad, Central Park era un punto inevitable en el recorrido, Dianna había llevado consigo su cámara y no paraba de tomar fotografías, si bien hacía frío el sol de pasado el medio día se encargaba de entibiar lo suficiente la atmósfera como para disfrutar el estar al aire libre por lo que decidieron tomar asiento en un de las bancas del parque.

- Amo este lugar –exclamó Dianna con una sonrisa enorme- Es tan bello! Pensar que en Abril estuvimos grabando aquí!

- Si! cuando nos tomaron la foto del famoso abrazo que se volvió un clásico entre nuestras fans! –respondió Lea.

- Si! es cierto –afirmó Dianna y rió- esa fotografía es hermosa por cierto, es tan… íntima y verdadera… no pude evitar abrazarte en ese momento...

Si!, esa fotografía es hermosa, lástima que me veo payasesca con el vestuario de Rachel… -afirmó Lea.

- Te veías adorable! –exclamó Dianna sonriendo.

- Te amo New York! –susurró Lea clavando sus ojos en los de Dianna.

- Yo también! Te amo New York! Respondió Dianna y observando que no había nadie alrededor de ellas tomó la mano de Lea.

- Cuando regresemos quiero pasarme el resto de la tarde viendo TV! –Exclamó Lea- Quieres acompañarme? Sino puedes dedicarte a leer si lo prefieres…

- De acuerdo! te acompaño con lo de mirar TV pero con una condición… -respondió Dianna intrigante y mirando fijo a Lea.

- Mmmm así que me extorsionas! – exclamó Lea sonriendo- De acuerdo! Cual es su precio Srta. Agron?

- Laduree! –exclamó Dianna haciendo referencia a la famosa patisserie francesa que poseía una sucursal en NYC, Dianna amaba los dulces que allí se preparaban.

- Ya lo sabía –exclamó Lea- Glotona!, de acuerdo acepto pagar ese precio por tu compañía!

- No lo puedo evitar –se disculpó Dianna- es que todo lo que preparan es tan delicioso!

Entonces se dirigieron a la pastelería que se hallaba en la avenida Madison, cerca del Central Park. Lea le permitió a Dianna que eligiese cualquier cosa que ella prefiera, la rubia lucía tan feliz como un niño en una juguetería eligiendo diferentes tipos de "patisseries" que fueron cuidadosamente depositadas en dos coquetas cajas.

- Chocolate, crema, crema de café, crema de vainilla y miles de calorías… así si que te a crecer el trasero! –exclamó Lea fingiendo reprender a Dianna.

- Hey! No es para tanto –se defendió Dianna- además… así tienes más de donde agarrar!

Lea no pudo contener la risa.

El apartamento no estaba muy lejos así que regresaron a pie hasta el mismo. Pasaron la tarde mirando las series de TV favoritas de Lea y algunas películas clásicas, acompañaron el momento con las delicias que habían adquirido en Laduree.

- Mmmmm esto es exquisito! Exclamó Lea con la boca llena- qué es!

- Es un "Macaron" de Pétalos de rosa –respondió Dianna.

- Por Dios Di! Parece que estuvieras hablando de algo que preparó un gnomo – retrucó Lea.

Dianna rió, le hacía mucha gracia la ocurrencia de Lea.

Te prometo que cada vez que venga a NYC te voy a llevar de regalo algo de esa patisserie! –exclamó Lea.

Dianna sólo atinó a besarla suavemente.

Mmmm es cierto! –exclamó la rubia relamiéndose los labios- los "Macarons" de pétalos de rosa son fabulosos!

La noche llegó y con ella las ganas de cenar.

Le! Tengo hambre –dijo Dianna con ese tono bajo y algo rasposo que Lea adoraba.

Qué te parece si ordeno la comida por teléfono? –propuso Lea- Hay un excelente restaurant de comida asiática que hace entregas a domicilio y la comida vegetariana que ofrecen en deliciosa!

- De acuerdo! –asintió Dianna- me parece perfecto!

Lea tomó su celular y realizó el pedido, al cabo de casi media hora el timbre del apartamento estaba sonando.

Debe ser el chico que nos trae la cena –exclamó Lea- estoy hecha un desastre, toma mi billetera y págale tu quieres?

- Le! –Exclamó Dianna- Acaso te piensas que yo luzco como para una sesión de fotos? Mírame como estoy? en pijamas y en bata! Soy un desastre también!

- Por fa mi amor! –suplicó Lea juntando las palmas de las manos- Ve tu! Además te ves hermosa!

El timbre volvió a sonar nuevamente y con insistencia.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… –asintió Dianna- eres terrible! Ya voy, lo atiendo yo, pero la cena la pago yo!

- No! No es justo –exclamó Lea- yo pago!

- No! –exclamó Dianna enérgicamente- tu pagaste en Laduree ahora es mi turno.

Dianna tomó su billetera que se hallaba en su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta a recoger la cena.

- Lo siento! –se disculpó Dianna con el repartidor- Disculpa la tardanza!

- No hay problema! –respondió e chico que quedó anodadado con la sonrisa y la amabilidad de la rubia.

- Por favor quédate con el vuelto de propina –señaló Dianna tras entregarle el dinero al muchacho.

- Guauu! Gracias! –el chico exclamó feliz, el vuelto era un monto bastante importante, nunca había recibido una propina tan generosa.

- Lea ya se había levantado de la cama y se hallaba preparando la mesa cuando Dianna llegó con la comida.

- Esa fue una jugada tramposa Milady! –Lea fingía enojo- Se supone que yo pagaba la cena!

- Le! Ya te dije mil veces que no me gusta que pagues todo tu! –retrucó Dianna- Me haces sentir como una aprovechadora!

- Oh! Di! Por favor! –exclamó Lea riéndose- no seas ridícula! Aprovechadora? Estás delirando!

- Le! –exclamó Dianna intentando no salirse de sus casillas- Ya lo discutimos varias veces este tema de quien paga!

- Está bien! Está bien! –Lea decidió darse por vencida, no deseaba terminar peleando por una tontería así.

Si bien Lea ganaba bastante más dinero que Dianna, a la rubia le disgustaba que Lea siempre pretendiera correr con los gastos de todo, no le parecía justo.

- No te enojes mi amor… –Lea decidió pacificar la situación, se acercó a Dianna y la abrazó por la cintura, la rubia de inmediato perdió la rigidez que el leve enojo le había causado.

- Es que quiero darte con todos los gustos… eso es todo –Lea empleaba el tono más dulce- solo quiero hacerte feliz…

- Ya lo se… -Dianna definitivamente se había calmado su voz volvía a ser tan calma como de costumbre- se que me quieres hacer feliz, pero las cosas materiales no tienen importancia, para ser feliz solo me basta con saber que me amas y nada mas, y además me hace sentir bien el hecho de que yo también pueda regalarte algo…

Mmmm te amo demasiado Di! –susurró Lea apoyando se cabeza sobre el hombro de Dianna y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Yo también te amo Little Star –respondió Dianna colocando un beso sobre la perfumada cabeza de la morocha.

- Mejor nos apuramos a cenar que sino se enfría la comida –sugirió Lea despegándose del cuerpo de la rubia.

- Si! –Asintió Dianna- encárgate de la comida que yo me encargo del vino.

Dianna descorchó una botella de uno de los costosos vinos que se hallaba en la cava del apartamento y se dispuso a llenar la copa de Lea.

- Tu te encargaste de aprovisionar el departamento? - inquirió Dianna advirtiendo que desde que habían llegado nunca habían debido salir a comprar alimentos ni bebidas.

- Mmmm digamos que eso venía incluido con el precio total –respondió Lea guiñando un ojo.

- Sabes una cosa Le? Me consientes demasiado! –exclamó Dianna sonriente- Pero amo eso!

- Sabes una cosa Di? Me encanta que te aproveches de mi! Sobre todo en la habitación –respondió Lea y soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Sweet Darling - She & Him**

_"When I was a little bit younger_

_The strain i was under could make me cry_

_Now I'm a little but older, a little bit bolder_  
><em>But never so shy<em>

_Sweet darlin', come hold me_  
><em>Just a little bit longer now<em>

_Sweet darlin', come hold me_  
><em>Just a little bit longer now<em>

_When things were a little bit clearer, when we got nearer I shrugged from your touch_  
><em>Now that I know what I want, see<em>  
><em>I think that it haunts me, I want you too much<em>

_Sweet darlin', come hold me_  
><em>Just a little bit longer now<em>

_Sweet darlin', come hold me_  
><em>Just a little bit longer now<em>

_Sweet darlin', come hold me_  
><em>Just a little bit longer now..."<em> 


	16. Chapter 16: Body & Soul

**Capitulo 16: Body & Soul**

Lea y Dianna se hallaban durmiendo cuando el I-Phone de Dianna comenzó a sonar, la rubia entredormida encendió la lámpara de su mesita de luz y tomó el aparato, era su madre Mary.

- Hola Ma… –Contestó Dianna con voz rasposa.

- Hola Di! Perdóname si te desperté! –su madre, Mary intentaba disculparse- te llamaba para avisarte que estoy a punto de tomar mi vuelo hacia NYC, llegaré allá a las 19.15 hs.

- Perfecto Ma! –Exclamó Dianna muy contenta- voy a ir al aeropuerto a recogerte de acuerdo?

- En serio Di? Si quieres dame la dirección del apartamento y yo tomo un taxi, no tengo problema… -Mary no deseaba incomodar a su hija.

- No! Ma! No tengo problema y además quiero hacerlo –Dianna sonaba enfática- no te preocupes que yo te voy a estar esperando ni bien bajes del avión.

- Está bien Little Lamb! Nos vemos más tarde entonces! –Mary decidió aceptar la propuesta de su hija- Te mando un beso grande y otro para Lea! Te dejo que ya me toca subir al avión!

- Gracias Mami! Otro enorme para ti de nuestra parte! Que tengas buen vuelo! –Exclamó Dianna con dulzura y finalizó la comunicación.

Al colgar Dianna notó como Lea la estaba contemplando con los ojos entrecerrados tratando acostumbrarse a la luz.

- Era mamá –explicó Dianna- me avisó que llega por la tarde, a las 19.15 hs.

- Qué bien! –dijo Lea mientras estiraba sus brazos- la va a pasar muy bien aquí, nos encargaremos de eso verdad?

- Claro que si! - exclamó Dianna y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Lea.

- Tu madre llega a las 19. 15, eso significa que podríamos salir a cenar con ella y con mi madre si te parece bien –preguntó Lea dedicándole una mirada tierna a Dianna.

- Si! sería genial! a mamá le encantará la idea! –exclamó Dianna con una sonrisa enorme.

- Te amo Di! –exclamó Lea abrazando a la rubia y besándola.

- Yo también te amo Le! –Exclamó Dianna- te voy a extrañar mucho durante el viaje…

Dianna recordó que en unos días partiría junto a sus amigas con destino a España, si bien le hacía mucha ilusión el pasar tiempo con sus amigas a las que amaba y a la vez conocer un lugar al que nunca había viajado la idea de separarse de Lea no dejaba de molestarle.

- Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a esa cafetería que tanto te gusta? –Propuso Dianna y acarició la mejilla de Lea- después podemos dar un paseo y luego… bueno… regresar aquí y aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda…

- Excelente idea! –afirmó Lea- que tal si empezamos por un buen baño!

Tras ducharse se dirigieron a la cafetería favorita de Lea, para ella allí preparaban el mejor café de toda NYC, Lea eligió un expreso bien cargado y unos croissants mientras que Dianna se decidió por un capuchino y unos cupcakes de chocolate y crema de coco.

- Ryan te dijo algo sobre la temporada que viene? –preguntó Lea.

- Mi manager habló con el, me dijo que Ryan no está seguro de quererme para la próxima temporada, tampoco es que me ha descartado del todo, quiere ver como reacciona el público de acuerdo a lo que están preparando para Quinn, en definitiva no tengo nada asegurado –explicó Dianna con gesto de incertidumbre.

- Ojalá que se de lo mejor para ti –respondió Lea con franqueza- no te voy a negar que me costaría un horror no tenerte a mi lado en las grabaciones pero quiero lo mejor para ti y si eso significa que encares un nuevo proyecto quiero que sepas que te apoyo completamente.

Gracias Le! –Dianna no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Lea por un instante- la verdad es que si me voy de Glee me gustaría hacerlo de un buen modo, quiero decir… que Quinn finalmente pueda ser feliz, creo que se lo merece… pero de todos modos yo también te voy a extrañar…

- Mejor no pensemos en el futuro! –Lea intentaba no ponerse emocional- dejemos que la vida nos sorprenda!

Luego del desayuno se dedicaron a pasear, Dianna se detenía en tiendas dedicadas a vender antigüedades siempre en busca de libros, discos viejos o algún objeto que llamase su atención. A Lea le divertía notar la alegría que causaba en Dianna el descubrir ese tipo de cosas que para ella no eran más que chucherías viejas.

La tardecita transcurría en New York cuando regresaron al apartamento, Dianna pensó que faltaban solo unas horas para que su madre arribe a New York, entonces Lea se marcharía a lo de sus padres para dejarlas a solas, se terminaría esa intimidad tan exclusiva que hasta entonces estaban viviendo, ya no tendrían momentos tan privados hasta que volvieran a verse en Los Ángeles y el regalo de Navidad que le había comprado a Lea requería de un momento especialmente privado para su entrega por lo que decidió que se lo daría en ese preciso momento.

- Le… hay algo que te he comprado como regalo que me gustaría darte ahora –dijo Dianna con cierta inseguridad en su voz.

- Ahora? –exclamó Lea extrañada.

- Si! se que me estoy adelantando pero… es algo especial y… bueno prefiero entregártelo ahora que estamos a solas si no te parece mal… -los nervios le ganaban a Dianna.

- Bueno, claro!, si me lo quieres dar ahora por mi está perfecto –exclamó Lea con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría imaginando en que consistiría el presente de la rubia.

- Ok! –Exclamó Dianna- ya te lo traigo! Espero sea de tu agrado…

Dianna se dirigió a buscar el kimono al cuarto en el cual lo había dejado escondido.

Al acercarse a Lea escondió la bolsa de Agent Provocateur detrás de si.

- Bien! espero que te guste y de última por favor no me mates! –exclamó Dianna con tono de suplica y una mirada tiernísima al tiempo que entregó la bolsa a Lea.

- Dianna! –exclamó Lea al ver la bolsa de la reconocida marca de lencería femenina. Presurosa Lea quitó la delicada caja de adentro de la bolsa y descubrió el sensual kimono que contenía en su interior

- Con que esto te traías entre manos! –exclamó Lea con una sonrisa- no lo puedo creer Di! Me encanta!

- En serio? –Dianna exhaló un profundo suspiro- pensé que me ibas a mandar al demonio por comprarte algo así…

- Algo así? Es Agent Provocateur mi amor! Agent Provocateur!–exclamó Lea ruidosamente- Y es condenadamente sexy! Gracias!

- Lea se avalanzó sobre Dianna y la besó apasionadamente.

Te amo! Dirty Dianna! Te amo! Te amo! –exclamó Lea al separar sus labios de los de Dianna.

Me alegra te guste Le… de todos modos creo que es un regalo un poco egoísta así que te he comprado otras cosas –intentaba disculparse Dianna- esas si te las puedo dejar debajo del árbol navideño…

Egoísta? –Preguntó Lea mientras rodeaba a Dianna por la cintura.

Si! –afirmó Dianna- porque he comprado ese kimono pensando más en mi que en ti… quiero decir… que… bueno… me enloqueció la idea de verte usándolo y…

Entonces te voy a dar el gusto –la interrumpió Lea separándose de Dianna y tomando la delicada prenda- Espera unos minutos y mientras… prepárate! –Lea guiñó el ojo con malicia y se dirigió a la habitación.

Dianna se mordió los labios. La fantasía de ver a Lea vistiendo el kimono se estaba por cumplir, el corazón le latía agitado, las piernas le temblaban.

- Idiota, cálmate! –se dijo a si misma Dianna intentando calmarse- como si nunca la hubieses visto a Lea desnuda! Perfectamente desnuda…

En tanto Lea intentaba quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta con la mayor prisa posible, la idea de vestir ese kimono sexy la excitaba y a la vez la llenaba de nervios, nunca había hecho algo así, si bien a la hora del sexo se consideraba como una mujer apasionada nunca se le había ocurrido recurrir a una lencería tan delicada y costosa y mucho menos nunca se le había ocurrido que fuese por Dianna por quien iba a usarla, aún así en el fondo se sentía orgullosa de despertar tales pasiones en la rubia. Se puso el kimono, se perfumó con la que sabía era la fragancia favorita de Dianna, luego cepilló su cabello, quería lucir fantástica.

Bien Lea! Estás lista! –se dijo a si misma frente al espejo- no decepciones a la rubia!

-Diiiiii! Estoy lista! –Lea exclamó llamando a Dianna.

- Oh Dios! –pensó Dianna y se encaminó al cuarto con paso inseguro.

Al empujar la puerta que apenas se hallaba entornada la vio, allí parada junto a la cama estaba Lea envuelta en la sensual prenda que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas perfectamente torneadas y permitía se transluzcan sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos, su piel morena contrastaba tentadoramente contra la blancura del kimono, su perfumado cabello le caía sobre los hombros y la hacía verse terriblemente sexy.

Dianna no podía creerlo, una mezcla de excitación y omnubilamiento la embargaba por completo.

- Estás… hermosa! –soltó Dianna y su voz sonó débil- Te deseo tanto… -los ojos de Dianna ardían de deseo.

- Ven aquí –dijo Lea extendiendo su mano y clavando su mirada en la rubia.

Dianna se acercó y la contempló de arriba hacia abajo como sin poder creer lo que veía, entonces tomó la mano de Lea y la colocó sobre su corazón agitado.

- Lo sientes? –Preguntó Dianna en casi un susurro- esto es lo que me causas! Solo tu…

- Dianna… –susurró Lea y la besó apasionadamente sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Solo tu logras esto mi amor –dijo Dianna tras ese beso- solo tu me vuelves tan loca…

- Por Dios Di! –dijo Lea- estoy temblando, siento como si fuera la primera vez…

Dianna respondió a esas palabras con otro beso aún más intenso, sus lenguas volvían a chocar y a enredarse apasionadamente, mientras las manos de la rubia recorrían la silueta de Lea levantando el kimono para sentir más la piel caliente de la morocha, Lea en tanto comenzó a desvestir a Dianna, empezó por quitarle la camiseta que llevaba, desabrochar el cinturón y desabotonarle los jeans, la empujó suavemente sobre la cama para quitarle las botas, en un instante la rubia tan solo se hallaba con la ropa interior encima, entonces quedaron arrodilladas sobre la cama frente a frente y Dianna tomó el cordón de satén que anudaba el kimono alrededor de la cintura de Lea, sus miradas se encontraban y las chispas de deseo volaban por todo el cuarto, con sutileza Dianna desató el cordón y comenzó a quitarle el kimono suavemente descubriendo primero los sensuales hombros de la morocha que permanecía quieta cediéndole la iniciativa a su amante, bajo la prenda no había nada más, la radiante desnudez de Lea se hacía presente en su máximo esplendor.

- Eres el ser más bello del universo –dijo Dianna y besó a Lea de nuevo en la boca mientras sus manos recorrían el contorno de su cuerpo, la delicada cintura, los muslos firmes, la espalda esbelta, cada caricia de Dianna hacía arder de pasión a Lea, quien ya se sentía tentada a conducir la mano de la rubia hacia donde mas la necesitaba aún así el placer que ese deseo aún no saciado le provocaba era magnifico y decidió esperar a que la rubia llegue allí por si sola, en tanto ella misma desabrochó el corpiño de Dianna, acariciando su blanca espalda y deleitándose en sentir esa piel perfumada y siempre un poco más fría que la propia, la caricia de Lea provocó una descarga de sensaciones a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal de Dianna quien presiono aún más su cuerpo contra el de Lea continuando con una larga hilera de besos y algunos mordiscos sobre los hombros y brazos de la neoyorquina; Lea en tanto volvió a empujar a Dianna sobre la cama y en un movimiento ligero le quitó la ropa interior que le quedaba, tras ello se encaramó sobre ella de nuevo volviendo a besarla, la rubia aceptó el embate por unos instantes pero decidió volver a ser ella quien dirigiera la acción y volvió a depositarse sobre la morocha besándole el cuello, bajando luego hacia sus pechos, entreteniéndose con la suavidad de sus pezones.

- Dianna… no puedo más… -susurró Lea atormentada por el deseo- hazlo…

Dianna dirigió su mano hacia el interior de Lea, la morocha no mentía, la humedad denotaba que su excitación era notable y requería ser satisfecha pronto, cosa que la rubia se dispuso a hacer con movimientos delicados arrancando gemidos en Lea y produciendo que esta se retorciera de placer, Dianna regulaba la intensidad del movimiento intentando prolongar al máximo la llegada al clímax de Lea.

- Por favor… hazlo ya –suplicó Lea y Dianna le obedeció. Lea explotó en éxtasis lanzando un sonoro gemido, Dianna sonrío con malicia al ver el gozo causado en su amante a la que besó intensamente en el cuello permitiéndole recuperar el aire.

Tras recomponerse, la morocha decidió retribuir el placer experimentado, un camino de besos y mordiscos la llevó desde el cuello perfecto de la rubia hasta sus muslos.

- Litle Lamb… -susurró Lea mientras su lengua sensual se deslizaba sobre las inscripciones del tatuaje de Dianna justo sobre la costilla, siguió el recorrido por su vientre agitado y luego se sumergió entre sus piernas.

- Lea! –exclamó Dianna al sentir el roce de la morocha justo donde el deseo más la aguijoneaba, la morocha no se detuvo por el contrario lo incrementó empujando aún más a la rubia al abismo del placer.

- Oh por favor Le! esto es fabuloso… –Dianna dijo entre gemidos mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lea que continuaba en su empeño de satisfacerla.

Dianna sentía como si se fuese a elevar por el aire, sus manos se aferraban a la almohada retorciéndola con violencia, fue cuando su cuerpo se tensó al punto máximo anticipando la llegada al éxtasis, Lea era una excelente amante, su desempeño era intachable, en apenas un momento Dianna estalló de placer, Lea pudo sentir las esencias de la rubia correr con abundancia y el estremecimiento que recorría todo su ser, la tarea estaba cumplida entonces apoyó su cabeza sobre el vientre de su amante y la abrazó con fuerza permaneciendo así unos momentos hasta que Dianna se recuperó y suavemente la tironeó hacia arriba depositándola justo sobre su pecho.

- Te amo Lea! –Susurró Dianna y deposito un suave beso sobre la cabeza de la morocha- Te amo con todo mi cuerpo y mi alma…

- Yo también te amo –respondió Lea con voz tierna- cada partícula de mi ser te ama con locura, cada uno de mis huesos es tuyo.

**Hola! Finalmente la escena de la entrega del regalo llegó! espero les haya gustado!**

**Para las que se pregunten como es el famoso Kimono mandenme un DM a mi twitter que es purplenergy140 (con el arroba delante obviamente) así se los paso ya que aquí no me dejan pegar el link para que lo puedan ver.**

**A qué Di se ha pasado no?**

**- A propósito la escena hot en mi cabeza está musicalizada con esta canción: **

**The Ocean - Richard Hawley (búsquenla en You Tube, es muy buena!)**

_"You lead me down, to the ocean_  
><em>So lead me down, by the ocean<em>

_You know it's been a long time,_  
><em>You always leave me tongue tied<em>  
><em>And all this times for us<em>  
><em>I love you just because<em>

_You lead me down, to the ocean_  
><em>The world is fine, by the ocean<em>

_You know this time's for real_  
><em>It helps the heart to heal<em>  
><em>You know it breaks the seal of the talisman that harms<em>  
><em>And so you look at me and need<em>  
><em>The space that means as much to me<em>

_So lead me down, to the ocean_  
><em>Our world is fine, by the ocean<em>

_You know the way it is in life, it's so hard to live up to_  
><em>So why are you still dressed in your mourning suit<em>  
><em>I assume, I assume<em>

_You'll lead me down, to the ocean_  
><em>Don't leave me down, by the ocean<em>  
><em>The ocean.<em>

_Here comes the wave, here comes the wave_  
><em>Here comes the wave, down by the ocean"<em>


	17. Chapter 17: Código interno

**Capitulo 17: Código interno**

Lea y Dianna permanecían abrazadas disfrutando de la ternura del momento hasta que la rubia habló:

- Le… disculpa que interrumpa este momento tan hermoso –dijo Dianna con tono suave- pero… no te parece que deberíamos… acondicionarnos para la llegada de mamá?

- Ehh… si… claro! –respondió Lea al notar que por lo que la rubia decía ya debía faltar poco tiempo para que Mary arribe a NYC.

- Me quedaría toda una eternidad abrazada a ti pero... debo ir a ducharme así estoy lista para ir al aeropuerto... –explicó Dianna con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm puedo ducharme contigo? – preguntó Lea con gesto de súplica.

- De acuerdo! –respondió Dianna con picardía en la mirada- pero solo ducha y nada más! Entendido?

- Lo prometo! –exclamó Lea con una mano el corazón intentando darle seguridad a sus palabras.

Tras el baño se ocuparon de ordenar el cuarto principal y acondicionar el cuarto de huéspedes; Lea ordenó por teléfono flores para decorar el apartamento y en especial la habitación destinada a la madre de Dianna.

- Ha quedado hermosa Le! –exclamó Dianna con la mirada iluminada- Muchas gracias!

- Tu madre se lo merece… -respondió Lea- no solo porque es genial sino porque alguien que ha creado un ser tan bello como tu se merece esto y mucho más!

- Lea…! –susurró Dianna y la besó.

- Bueno Di… creo que es hora de separarnos no? –preguntó Lea quien por un lado deseaba respetar la privacidad de Dianna y su madre pero por otro lado no podía evitar querer prolongar aún más la estadía al lado de la rubia.

- Qué? –preguntó Dianna sorprendida- No! Quiero que estés aquí cuando mamá llegue! ya suficiente que no vas a dormir conmigo!

- En serio? –preguntó Lea- digo… a mi me encantaría quedarme pero… pensé que quizás ustedes querrían estar a solas…

A Lea simpre le había parecido admirable el modo en que Mary había aceptado la relación que tenía con su hija, si bien al principio Dianna la había presentado ante su familia como una gran amiga y compañera de trabajo, ante los rumores que no tardaron en señalar la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que tenían, Dianna había decidido contarle la verdad a su madre quien desde el primer momento se había mostrado comprensiva y contenedora, libre de prejuicios y solo preocupada por la verdadera felicidad de su hija.

- No seas tontita! –respondió Dianna acariciando la mejilla de Lea- Mamá te adora, a ella le encantará que le des la bienvenida! Quédate! Por favor!

- Ok! –Respondió Lea con una sonrisa- me quedo aquí!

Dianna volvió a entregárle un dulce beso.

Luego de tomar una ligera merienda junto a Lea, Dianna salió del apartamento y tomó un taxi con destino al aeropuerto.

El aeropuerto de New York estaba atestado de gente.

- Ma! Aquí estoy –Dianna gritó y agito sus brazos intentando llamar la atención de su madre que acababa de realizar todos los trámites de desembarque.

- Di! –exclamó Mary muy contenta y corrió a abrazar a su hija.

- Que tal el vuelo Ma? –preguntó Dianna amablemente.

- Muy bien! por suerte! Se pasó rápido a pesar de todo… los libros y las películas siempre ayudan –acotó Mary.

- Pues que bien! Ven! vamos a ver si conseguimos un taxi – propuso Dianna mientras acarreaba el equipaje de su madre y se dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto.

- Se te ve muy feliz Little Lamb! –Acotó Mary observando con orgullo y cariño a Dianna- definitivamente el amor te hace bien …

- Ma! –exclamó Dianna avergonzada- por favor!

- Oh! Vamos Di! Siempre que estás con Lea es como si estuvieras encima de una nube! y sabes qué? Me parece adorable… quiero decir… me hace feliz verte tan contenta! Te lo mereces o mejor dicho se lo merecen!

- Gracias Ma! –dijo Dianna y abrazó tiernamente a su madre.

Dianna y su madre demoraron un poco en conseguir taxi pero finalmente lo hicieron, la espera les sirvió para ponerse al tanto sobre diversos temas que iban desde Jason y como pasaría las fiestas con su padre hasta el futuro laboral de Dianna. Al arribar al apartamento Lea las estaba esperando ansiosa.

- Lea! Cómo estás? -exclamó Mary con una enorme sonrisa- al ser recibida por la morocha.

- Muy bien! –respondió Lea al tiempo que abrazaba a Mary cariñosamente- Que suerte que has decidido venir!

- Al principio tuve mis dudas, pero NYC es una gran tentación! Especialmente en esta época, la ciudad luce radiante! Felicitaciones neoyorquinos! –exclamó Mary guiñándole un ojo a Lea.

- Gracias! –exclamó Lea radiante ante el cumplido- La vas a pasar muy bien aquí!

Dianna contemplaba la escena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, desde un primer momento, cuando solo eran amigas a su madre, Lea le había caído genial, Mary siempre destacaba el buen humor y la vivacidad de la neoyorquina, para Dianna que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida se llevaran tan bien era un motivo por demás valedero para sentirse sumamente contenta.

- Ven por aquí Mary, te enseñaré tu cuarto –exclamó Lea señalándole la habitación a la mujer, al tiempo que trasladaba su equipaje hacia allí.

- Guauuu es preciosa! –exclamó Mary- Y las flores! Son bellísimas!

- Fueron idea de Lea! –acotó Dianna acariciando la espalda de la morocha en un gesto afectuoso.

- Si! pero Dianna fue quien se encargó de la decoración –dijo Lea- ella es una experta para ese tipo de cosas!

- Gracias chicas! –exclamó Mary y las abrazó a ambas.

- Ehhh Di… no tienes algo que decirle a Mary? –dijo Lea dándole un suave codazo a Dianna.

- Eh Si! si! –respondió Dianna- Eh… Ma… Lea nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche con su madre… que dices al respecto?

- Genial! claro que si! –afirmó Mary- me encanta la idea, estoy un poco contracturada por el viaje pero déjenme tomar un baño caliente y estaré como nueva!

- Genial! –afirmó Lea- Le avisaré a mamá que nos espere en el restaurant!, y a propósito de un buen baño, por favor Mary en el primer cajón de tu mesita de luz hay una sorpresa para ti…

Dianna miró extrañada a Lea, la rubia no sabía nada de esa sorpresa.

- Oh por Dios! qué lujo! –exclamó Mary al descubrir una delicada caja que contenía dentro sales de baño, gel de ducha y aromatizante corporal de una reconocida marca.

- Un pequeño presente de bienvenida! –acotó Lea.

- Qué bien me ha empezado a tratar New York! –exclamó Mary.

Lea y Dianna no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

- Qué pasa? dije algo malo? –Mary preguntó asombrada por la reacción de las chicas.

- No Ma! No has dicho nada malo… –intentó explicar Dianna entre risas.

- Ah! Un chiste interno! Ya veo! –dijo Mary con gesto pícaro- está bien, está bien, respeto sus códigos chicas!

- Mejor dejemos que Mary se pueda duchar tranquila! –propuso Lea.

- Si! claro! –afirmó Dianna- cualquier cosa que precises me llamas…

Las chicas dejaron a Mary en su cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

- Has estado muy dulce con Mary –dijo Dianna mirando a Lea con ternura.

- Ella lo merece! –respondió Lea con una sonrisa.

- Y tu mereces esto! –dijo Dianna dándole un tierno beso-

- Di! Tu mamá puede vernos! –señaló Lea.

- Mamá se está duchando, no puede vernos… -retrucó Dianna depositando otro dulce beso en Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**I Adore You - Melpo Mene**

_"Lost in a daydream of blue_  
><em>And I feel so free<em>  
><em>And then It's like I fall from the sky<em>  
><em>Everything that I see is you<em>  
><em>And you should know that I'm<em>  
><em>Thinking about what you said<em>  
><em>When you held my hand<em>

_Oh I adore you_

_Now we are older and_  
><em>Things disappeared somehow<em>  
><em>And I was thinking that maybe<em>  
><em>We'd stand a better chance If we met today<em>

_I find myself talking to sharks_  
><em>On my way to an island and still<em>

_I adore you_  
><em>I adore you<em>  
><em>I adore you<em>

_I was young I was old_  
><em>And we were in we were out<em>  
><em>I wanna see I wanna see it all<em>  
><em>I wanna die I wanna die<em>  
><em>Sweetheart sweetheart<em>  
><em>I thought I saw I thought I saw a light<em>  
><em>See it now see it now"<em>


	18. Chapter 18: Just a kiss

**Capitulo 18: Just a kiss**

Mary proseguía con su baño y las chicas permanecían en la sala de estar.

- No te parece que deberíamos prepararnos para la cena con mamá? –Preguntó Lea mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dianna y tomaba su mano- Mary ya va a estar lista y nosotras no…

- Si, tienes razón –afirmó Dianna incorporándose- Vamos a cambiarnos!

Se dirigieron a la habitación y como de costumbre Lea desparramó varias prendas sobre la cama tratando de elegir que vestiría para la ocasión.

- Por Dios Le! sólo vas a cenar con tu mamá y con la mía no con los directivos de la Fox! –exclamó Dianna.

- No seas mala! –suplicó Lea- quiero lucir espectacular para nuestras madres!

- Para tu madre tu siempre luces espectacular y Mary también piensa que eres espectacular! –retrucó Dianna- Así que asunto resuelto, vistas lo que vistas te vas a ver espectacular…

Lea amaba la manera en que Dianna acomodaba las palabras aún cuando lo hacía para llevarle la contraria en algún asunto.

- Vamos Di! –exclamó Lea- Por favor! Ayúdame! Qué te parece que debo usar?

- Mmmmm yo diría una minifalda o vestido corto que permita se te vean las terribles piernas que tienes –bromeó Dianna- pero considerando que estamos en pleno Diciembre me parece que un jean ajustado y un sweater de esos tan bonitos que tienes estaría bien y por supuesto botas…

- Si! la verdad es que hace frío y no está para vestidos –coincidió Lea- te voy a hacer caso!

Dianna en tanto eligió también unos jeans denim ajustados color gris, un blazer color tiza, y unas elegantes botas cortas negras.

- Ya ves? Menos en más –afirmó Dianna observando a Lea por el espejo del cuarto mientras se maquillaba- Luces hermosa!

- Gracias Di! –dijo Lea con una sonrisa. Se había decidido por unos blue jeans denim, un sweater de lana gris ajustado al cuerpo y unas botas de caña alta color negro.

Ambas rematarían sus vestimentas con elegantes tapados ya que el clima imperante en NYC así lo requería.

Al cabo de unos minutos Mary ya estaba lista para salir al igual que las chicas, asi que Lea llamó a su madre para comunicarle que estaban por salir del apartamento con rumbo al restaurant.

Las tres mujeres tomaron un taxi y pronto arribaron al elegante y discreto restaurant que Lea había elegido para celebrar la cena. Al llegar Edith, la madre de Lea ya se hallaba en la mesa que habían reservado.

- Maaaa! –exclamó Lea ruidosa como de costumbre y se acercó a abrazar y besar a su madre- Ya estabas aquí?

- En realidad llegué apenas hace unos minutos! –explicó Edith mientras besaba y abrazaba a su hija.

Mary y Dianna contemplaban sonrientes la escena.

- Mary! Dianna! Bienvenidas a New York! –exclamó Edith al notar a Dianna y a su madre acercándose a ellas para darles un beso y un abrazo a cada una.

- Muchas gracias! –exclamaron Dianna y Mary casi al unísono.

Lea y Dianna no podían evitar sentirse algo nerviosas, si bien sus madres ya se conocían de antes, ahora la situación era distinta, habían pasado de ser simplemente las madres de dos buenas amigas a ser casi consuegras.

- Cómo ha estado tu vuelo? –Pregunto Edith a Mary mientras tomaban asiento, Lea al lado de Edith y Dianna al lado de Mary.

- Muy bien por suerte! –respondió Mary- al bajar me sentía algo contracturada pero gracias al baño reconfortante que he tomado me siento como nueva!

- Mejor así! –asintió Edith.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa y les entregó una cartilla de menú a cada una de ellas.

- La lasagna vegetariana gratinada de este restaurant es exquisita, les gustaría probarla? –preguntó Lea dirigiéndose a Dianna y a su madre pues sabía que Edith de seguro se decidiría por las pastas que eran sus favoritas.

- A mi me parece perfecto! –respondió Dianna dedicandole una tierna sonrisa a Lea- Qué te parece a ti Ma?

- Mmmm… yo preferiría unos Gnocchi alla Carbonara – respondió Mary observando la cartilla.

- Muy buena elección! –afirmó Edith- creo que yo elegiré lo mismo!

- Y para beber? – propuso Mary observando a sus compañeras.

- Dejen que Lea escoja el vino –propuso Dianna sonriente- tiene muy buen gusto para eso!

- Gracias Di! – exclamó Lea

- Es cierto! –explicó Dianna dirigiéndose a su madre- Lea es toda una gourmet! No solo que es una excelente cocinera sino que sabe mucho de vinos, ya sabes… cual vino combina con cual tipo de comida y todo eso…

Edith observaba sonriente como Dianna elogiaba a Lea.

- Bueno… tuve una gran maestra! –retrucó Lea observando orgullosa a su madre.

- Saber de comidas y de vinos en nuestra familia es casi una obligación –respondió Edith con tono divertido.

La cena transcurrió muy amena, no faltaron anécdotas de la infancia de cada una de las chicas contadas con cariño por sus madres ni tampoco cotilleos sobre famosos a los que habían llegado a conocer las chicas gracias a su status de celebridades de la TV. Tanto Mary como Edith se daban cuenta del amor que sus hijas se tenían, cuando Lea hablaba Dianna la observaba como hechizada y lo mismo hacía Lea cuando era la rubia quien tomaba la palabra.

- Edith, tengo… en realidad tenemos un obsequio para ti de parte de las tres–exclamó Dianna extrayendo un paquete de su bolso.

- Un regalo? Oh! No se hubieran molestado! Pero… Muchas gracias –exclamó Edith sorprendida.

Se trataba de un libro especializado en gastronomía mediterránea, sus capítulos se dedicaban no solo a recetas sino a desentrañar la historia de diversos platos típicos de países como Italia, Grecia, Francia y España, cómo habían surgido, como habían evolucionado hasta nuestros días. El autor era un famoso chef italo-francés que contaba con varios restaurantes diseminados por las principales ciudades del mundo.

- Qué hermoso obsequio! Muchas gracias! –exclamó Edith fascinada al tiempo que besaba a sus acompañantes en gesto de agradecimiento.

Si bien Dianna había incluido a Lea en el regalo a Edith, la morocha no sabía nada sobre ese obsequio, de todos modos le pareció muy tierno lo que Dianna había hecho.

- Gracias Di! –dijo Lea dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Dianna.

- De nada Le! –respondió Dianna guiñándole un ojo.

La cena prosiguió entre risas, luego de terminar los postres, las comensales decidieron que era hora de regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

- Bien, yo me voy con mamá a casa –dijo Lea dirigiéndose a Dianna- mañana pasaré por el apartamento a recoger mis cosas…

- Perdón me entrometa –interrumpió Mary- pero… me parece que lo mejor sería que regreses con nosotras al apartamento así si mañana si aún lo deseas puedes recoger tus cosas…

A Dianna y a Lea se les iluminó la mirada ante la propuesta de Mary.

Si! –asintió Edith- me parece adecuado Le!, tienes todas tus cosas allá… -Edith sabía bien que Lea se moría por quedarse con Dianna en el apartamento y si bien había decidido regresar a dormir a la casa familiar era solo por no importunar a la madre de Dianna, pero en vista de que a Mary no le molestaba que Lea pase la noche allí, la situación estaba solucionada.

- Pero Ma… -dijo Lea- Te vas a tener que volver sola a casa…

- No te preocupes Le! Le pediré al restaurante que llame a un taxi, ellos trabajan con una compañía de taxis muy reconocida así que no hay inconvenientes, además tu padre está en casa.

- De acuerdo! –asintió Lea, pero me avisas ni bien llegues.

Dianna contemplaba orgullosa a Lea, amaba esa faceta tan protectora de la morocha.

Lea hizo llamar dos taxis en la recepción del restaurant, al cabo de unos minutos uno de los camareros les informó que los coches las estaban esperando; Lea, Dianna y Mary se despidieron afectuosamente de Edith.

- Fue un placer verlas, las espero para la cena de Navidad! –exclamó Edith mientras se despedían justo antes de abordar el taxi.

- Claro! Allí estaremos! –exclamó Dianna.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación, será un placer estar allí –agradeció Mary

- Adiós Ma! Mañana nos vemos! – Lea abrazó y besó a su madre afectuosamente.

Lea, Dianna y Mary subieron al otro taxi y en unos minutos estuvieron de regreso al apartamento, el reloj de la sala de estar marcaba las 00:30 hs.

- Ha sido una cena hermosa! –exclamó Mary- la he pasado fantástico!

- Me alegro que así haya sido –respondió Lea- esa era la intención!

- Bien, me voy a dormir… –agregó Mary intentando no bostezar- no estoy habituada a beber vino y me ha dado un sueño terrible…

- Qué descanses Mami! – le deseo Dianna a su madre dándole un beso.

- Gracias! También ustedes! –respondió Mary y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Lea y Dianna en tanto se dirigieron a su habitación.

En ese momento el celular de Lea sonó, era un mensaje de texto de Edith:

_"Le ya estoy en casa, todo OK. Tu padre te manda un gran beso y saludos para Di y Mary. Pórtate bien!. Te queremos mucho."_

- Era mamá –explicó Lea- dice que llegó a casa sin problemas.

- Qué bien! –exclamó Dianna sentada sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a quitarse las botas.

- También dice que papá les manda saludos a ti y a Mary –agregó Lea.

- Tu padre es un amor –afirmó Dianna.

- Y también dice que me porte bien... –dijo Lea con tono juguetón.

- Vas a tener que hacerle caso a mamá Little Star –respondió Dianna con una mirada pícara.

- Me va a costar portarme bien –retrucó Lea observando como Dianna se desvestía para ponerse el pijama- en especial con el panorama que tengo en frente…

- Si! se que va a ser difícil… pero vamos a portarnos bien! –dijo Dianna guiñando un ojo y se dirigió al baño a cepillar sus dientes.

Lea aprovechó para ponerse su pijama, esperó a que la rubia salga del baño y luego ella misma ingresó y se cepilló sus dientes. Cuando salió y se dispuso a acostarse la rubia se hallaba leyendo un libro.

- Leyendo a esta hora? –exclamó Lea

- Sólo mientras esperaba que te acuestes… –explicó Dianna- pensé que esta noche iba a tener que dormir sola…

- Mmm Little Lamb… yo también pensé lo mismo –respondió Lea- Mary ha estado genial al proponerme que me quede.

- Si!... ha estado fantástica –dijo Dianna y le dio un beso a Lea.

- Di… -susurró Lea al notar que el pequeño beso ganaba intensidad- no podemos portarnos mal…

- Solo un beso de buenas noches… -susurró Dianna sosteniendo la cabeza de Lea.

El beso se prolongaba y mutaba a algo menos inocente haciendo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos se eleve, la boca de Dianna se deleitaba en el cuello de Lea…

- Maldición! No puedo dejarme llevar! –se dijo Dianna a si misma y se separó de la morocha.

- Mejor paremos aquí… -dijo Dianna- acariciando con dulzura la mejilla de Lea.

- Si… mejor vamos a dormir… –coincidió la morocha intentando desoír a su propio deseo.

- Buenas noche Le! –dijo Dianna y depositó un dulce beso sobre la frente de Lea- Dulces sueños…

- Buenas noche Di! –respondió Lea y besó la mejilla de la rubia.

Dianna apagó la lámpara de su mesita de luz y la habitación quedo a oscuras.

- Di? –interrumpió Lea- puedo abrazarte?

- Está bien… –asintió Dianna- no creo que haya problemas con eso...

Al cabo de unos minutos el sueño las había vencido y dormían plácidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Just a kiss - Lady Antebellum**

_"Lying here with you so close to me_  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings <em>  
><em>When it feels so hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment<em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em>Let's just take this slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one i've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
><em>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>  
><em>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one i've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>No I don't want to say goodnight<em>  
><em>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one i've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby i'm alright, oh, let's do this right<em>  
><em>With just a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>Kiss goodnight."<em>


	19. Chapter 19: Dulce predisposición

**Capitulo 19: Dulce predisposición**

A la mañana siguiente Dianna despertó al oír ruidos en la cocina, Lea permanecía dormida a su lado así que supuso que se trataría de Mary que ya había despertado, luego de cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse el cabello se dirigió hacia la cocina, efectivamente era Mary y estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días Ma! –saludó Dianna a su madre con un beso.

- Buenos días Little Lamb! –Respondió Mary con una sonrisa- Lea aún duerme?

- Si! Lea es bastante dormilona –respondió Dianna con una sonrisa- pero ya la voy a ir a despertar… ¿Has descansado bien?

- Si! me he despertado como nueva –exclamó Mary- dormí como un bebé!

- Me alegra que estés descansada Ma –dijo Dianna- porque planeamos llevarte de recorrida por la ciudad…

Me encanta la idea –afirmó Mary- New York luce espectacular y hay tanto para ver… Di, prefieres empezar a desayunar ya o esperas a Lea, el café ya está listo.. –preguntó Mary.

- La voy a ir a despertar! –dijo Dianna- después de todo ya son más de las 9:00! Lea puede dormir un día completo si la dejan! –exclamó Dianna con tono bromista.

- Lea es una gran chica –dijo Mary- Me alegra que las cosas estén tan bien entre ustedes, se las ve muy felices… la verdad es que nunca te ves más feliz que cuando estás a su lado, ella te hace bien…

- Gracias Ma… -respondió Dianna observando con ternura a su madre- Gracias por ser tan genial!

- Deberías pedirle a Lea que se quede aquí hasta que tú te vayas a España –propuso Mary.

- Si?... Quiero decir… no te molesta? –preguntó Dianna con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento ante lo que oía de parte de Mary.

- No! para nada Di! –afirmó Mary- Lea ha rentado este lugar para estar contigo! No sería justo que tenga que irse solo porque yo estoy aquí, además hace más de dos años que están juntas o no? Ya se… con sus idas y vueltas pero juntas al fin… ya suficiente deben ocultarse con el resto de la gente…

Dianna observaba dulcemente a su madre agradeciendo con el corazón cada una de sus palabras, tan comprensivas, tan llenas de complicidad y amor.

- Gracias Ma! –exclamó Dianna al tiempo que besó y abrazó a Mary con fuerza.

Justo en ese momento apareció Lea en la cocina.

- Buenos días Ladies! –exclamó Lea con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Le! - respondió Dianna- Ya estaba por ir a despertarte…

- Buenos días Lea! Si! es que ya tengo el desayuno listo para servir –exclamó Mary

- Mmmm creo que el aroma a café recién hecho fue lo que me despertó –acotó Lea- que delicia!

- Pues tomen asiento! –Ordenó Mary- ya les sirvo!

- Ma! No te molestes! –exclamó Dianna- deja que yo me encargue!

- No! No! Deben dejar que esta huésped haga algo útil –retrucó Mary al tiempo que llenaba las tazas con café caliente.

-Está bien! –Dianna se dio por vencida.

- Muchas gracias! –exclamó Lea al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su taza- el café está riquísimo!

- Lea es una adicta al café –señaló Dianna observando a la morocha con una sonrisa- si la dejo puede beber litros por día…

- Guauuu –exclamó Mary dirigiéndose a Lea- Pero no te hace poner muy… hiperactiva?

- Con café o sin café no se nota la diferencia! –exclamó Dianna risueña.

- Dianna! –exclamó Lea- No seas mala!

Las tres mujeres se rieron.

Al terminar el desayuno decidieron comenzar la recorrida por la ciudad que habían prometido a Mary.

- Vaya! que looks! –exclamó Mary al ver a su hija y a Lea usando las pelucas ya listas para salir.

- Te gusta nuestro camuflaje? –Preguntó Lea con tono juguetón.

- Se ven muy sofisticadas! –exclamó Mary – realmente elegantes!

- Gracias! –respondió Lea

- Odio las pelucas! –exclamó Dianna- pero lamentablemente las necesitamos sino queremos que nos reconozcan cuando vayamos a las tiendas…

- No me cree que el castaño le queda fantástico! –retrucó Lea dirigiéndose a Mary e intentando molestar a Dianna.

- Lo ves Ma?, Es imposible! –Dijo Dianna fingiendo enfadarse -Mejor vayamos saliendo…

Mary prefirió caminar en vez de tomar un taxi, después de todo el apartamento no estaba muy lejos de las principales avenidas donde se hallaban los grandes almacenes. Pasaron la mañana haciendo algunas compras, almorzaron en un restaurant y luego se dedicaron a seguir recorriendo New York.

Entonces Lea recibió una llamada de su madre Edith:

- Hola Ma! –atendió Lea

- Hola Le! Te llamo porque hace un rato acabo de hablar con tu tía Marcia –explicó Edith- y nos ha invitado a cenar con ellos al Bronx, le dije que teníamos visitas pero insistió… me dijo que no había problema al respecto… que las lleváramos a la cena…

- Pero Ma! –exclamó Lea frustrada- No se si ellas se van a sentir a gusto… una cosa somos nosotros y otra cosa la familia completa!

- Si! lo se! –asintió Edith- Por eso no le confirmé nada, le dije que debía consultarlo…

- De acuerdo –exclamó Lea- se los voy a consultar pero si no quieren…

- Sino quieren le diré a Marcia que preferimos pasarlo en casa, no te preocupes…

- Ok! Ni bien tenga una respuesta te aviso –dijo Lea.

- Qué pasa Le? –preguntó Dianna al notar a Lea un poco ofuscada.

- Es que Mamá me ha avisado que la tía Marcia nos ha invitado a todos a pasar la cena Navideña en su casa del Bronx… pero no se si ustedes se sentirían a gusto yendo… quiero decir… quizá no se sientan cómodas… –explicó Lea preocupada.

- Yo no tengo problema! –interrumpió Mary buscando tranquilizar a Lea- la idea de una cena navideña con una gran familia italiana me parece fabulosa!

- En serio? –indagó Lea esperanzada.

- Seguro linda! –dijo Mary- Y no creo Dianna tenga inconvenientes tampoco!

- Claro que no! –afirmó Dianna- Por mi no hay problema tampoco!

- Entonces le aviso a mamá que allí estaremos! –exclamó Lea aliviada.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Sweet Disposition - The Tender Trap**

_"Sweet disposition_  
><em>Never too soon<em>  
><em>Oh reckless abandon,<em>  
><em>Like no one's watching you<em>

_A moment, a love_  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A kiss, a cry<em>  
><em>Our rights, our wrongs<em>  
><em>A moment, a love<em>  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A moment, a love<em>  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>

_Just stay there_  
><em>Cause I'll be comin' over<em>  
><em>While our bloods still young<em>  
><em>It's so young, it runs<em>  
><em>Won't stop til it's over<em>  
><em>Won't stop to surrender<em>

_Songs of desperation_  
><em>I played them for you<em>  
><em>A moment, a love<em>  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A kiss, a cry<em>  
><em>our rights, our wrongs<em>  
><em>A moment, a love<em>  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A moment, a love<em>  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>

_Just stay there_  
><em>Cause I'll be comin' over<em>  
><em>While our bloods still young<em>  
><em>It's so young, it runs<em>  
><em>Won't stop til it's over<em>  
><em>Won't stop to surrender<em>

_A moment, a love_  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A kiss, a cry<em>  
><em>Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop til it's over)<em>

_A moment, a love_  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A kiss, a cry<em>  
><em>Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop til it's over)<em>

_A moment, a love_  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A kiss, a cry<em>  
><em>Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop til it's over)<em>

_A moment, a love_  
><em>A dream, a laugh<em>  
><em>A moment, a love<em>  
><em>A moment, a love (won't stop to surrender)"<em>


	20. Chapter 20: Giants Vs Niners

**Capitulo 20: Giants Vs. Niners**

Luego del paseo por New York, Lea, Dianna y Mary regresaron al apartamento, Lea se encargó de llamar por teléfono a su madre para comunicarle que asistiría a la cena navideña junto a Dianna y Mary.

- Hola Ma! Dianna y Mary están encantadas de asistir a la cena familiar! –exclamó Lea.

- Perfecto! –respondió Edith feliz por la decisión de Dianna y su mamá- Qué les parece si vienen a casa a las 20.00 hs. Y desde allí salimos todos hacia los de Marcia? En la camioneta cabemos los cinco…

- Ok Ma! A las 20.00 hs. estaremos allí! Ahora te dejo, debo envolver los regalos! –respondió Lea emocionada- Un beso grande! Te amo!

- Un beso grande para ti también bebé! Yo también te amo! –respondio Edith feliz al notar a su hija tan contenta.

Dianna se hallaba observando con una sonrisa la conversación entre Lea y su madre.

- Me ayudas a envolver los regalos Di? –solicitó Lea a Dianna al notar la cercanía de la rubia.

- Claro! –exclamó Dianna.

Se dirigieron a la mesa del salón comedor sobre la que dispusieron varios y coloridos papeles de regalaría, divertidos moños y cintas.

Mary en tanto permaneció en la sala de estar disfrutando de una película.

Canciones navideñas interpretadas por Barbra Streisand inundaban el salón comedor mientras las chicas prolijamente se encargaban de envolver los regalos que habían comprado para sus seres queridos.

- Le… -interrumpió Dianna- Tu familia… quiero decir… a excepción de tus padres… saben de lo nuestro?

- Qué? –Lea abandonó la tarea de recortar un papel de regalo en la que se hallaba entretenida hasta entonces.

- Si! eso! –Dianna clavó sus ojos en Lea- Quiero saber hasta donde sabe tu familia, no quisiera meter la pata…

- Di no te voy a mentir... –comenzó a explicar Lea- Ante mi familia salvo mis padres, tu eres una gran amiga y compañera de trabajo, de seguro ellos estarán al tanto sobre los rumores que nos rodean pero nunca nadie me ha preguntado nada ni yo les he aclarado nada a ellos… son muy respetuosos, no te preocupes por eso…

- Lo siento Le… -se disculpó Dianna- es que me pone nerviosa conocer a toda tu gente, una cosa son tus padres pero la familia Sarfati completa es algo como… demasiado…

- Te arrepientes de haber aceptado la invitación –inquirió Lea con preocupación en la mirada.

- Oh no! No! –exclamó Dianna intentando disculparse- No es eso! son solo los nervios… no es que no quiera ir…

- Mmmm Little Lamb... no te preocupes –dijo Lea al tiempo que tomaba asiento sobre las rodillas de la rubia- Mi familia no te va a comer… no te estreses…

- Ya lo sé Le… -respondió Dianna al tiempo que dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la neoyorquina- Perdóname el drama…

- No hay nada que perdonar… –dijo Lea mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de la rubia- además… yo soy la verdadera reina del drama…

- Te amo Drama Queen! –susurró Dianna y depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios de la morocha.

- Y yo a ti Little Lamb! –respondió Lea estrechando la mano de Dianna- deja ya de preocuparte y regresemos a envolver los regalos si?

Al cabo de una hora los regalos ya estaban prolijamente envueltos; Lea colocó en unas bolsas los que estaban destinados a su familia y los que estaban destinados a Dianna y a Mary los dejó bajo el árbol navideño del apartamento, así podrían abrirlos a la mañana siguiente al despertar, Dianna hizo lo mismo.

Decidieron acudir a casa de Lea antes de las 20 hs. para así ayudar a Edith con la preparación de los platos que debía llevar a la cena. Cuando las tres ya estuvieron listas abandonaron el apartamento, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Lea, allí fueron afectuosamente recibidas por Marc.

- Por fin te veo bebé! –exclamó Marc estrechando con fuerza a Lea

- Papá! –exclamó Lea- No te preocupes que en los próximos días te vas a cansar de tenerme!

- Me lo prometes? –dijo Marc y guiñó un ojo a Dianna y a Mary a las que prosiguió a saludar.

- Edith está en la cocina ultimando detalles! –señaló Marc.

- Yo voy a ayudarla –exclamó Lea quitándose el abrigo que llevaba y colgandolo del perchero del recibidor.

- Si me lo permiten, me gustaría colaborar con ustedes –solicitó Mary amablemente.

- Claro! Ven! –exclamó Lea- Nos vendrá bien la ayuda!

- Mary, Dianna dejenme que cuelgue también sus abrigos –solicitó Marc caballeroso.

- Yo también quisiera ayudar –interrumpió Dianna.

- Mejor quédate con papá mirando TV! –exclamó Lea- tres somos multitud y cuatro casi no entramos en la cocina!

- Pero… -titubeó Dianna.

- Si Dianna! –exclamó Marc- mejor quédate y me acompañas a ver como les va a The Giants contra The Jets!

- Eh… si… si! –no hay problema! –asintió Dianna tomando asiento en el cómodo sofá de la sala principal junto a Marc - si necesitan algo me avisan…

- Deseas tomar una cerveza? –ofreció Marc a Dianna- Yo me tomaría una encantado pero debo conducir así que me quedo con una Coca-Cola!

- Una Coca-Cola para mi estaría bien también –dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto! Dos abstemios aburridos! –exclamó Marc y Dianna notó en él la risa tan característica de Lea - Bebé! Por favor nos traerías dos Coca-Colas! –solicitó Marc alzando su voz, dirigiéndose de modo estruendoso pero amable a Lea.

- Ya voy Paaaa! –respondió Lea no menos ruidosa.

- Aquí tienen! –dijo Lea entregando una botella de gaseosa a Dianna y otra a su padre- Observa la marcha victoriosa de The Giants! O sea el próximo campeón del Super Bowl! –exclamó Lea en tono burlón dirigiéndose a Dianna.

- Eso si nosotros se lo permitimos! –dijo Dianna con suspicacia.

- Dianna es fan de The Niners –exclamó Lea dirigiendose a su padre.

- Uhhh! –exclamó Marc risueño- hay chance de que nos crucemos en semifinales…

- Así parece… –asintió Dianna

- Ni lo sueñes Di! No tienen chance contra nosotros! –exclamó Lea al tiempo que regresaba a la cocina.

- No le hagas caso! Es una peleadora! –dijo Marc divertido- Tienen un gran equipo si se da el cruce va a ser un partido muy duro para los dos…

- Será muy difícil… –afirmó Dianna.

- Así que eres de The Niners! –dijo Marc

- Si… no soy una super fanática pero estoy al tanto con el football, Jason, mi hermano me ha inculcado los deportes, el si es un verdadero fanático –explicó Dianna.

- Bien hecho! me alegra estés al tanto… quiero decir… otros de los amigos de Lea de lo único que saben es de Broadway y… entre nosotros… salvo las obras en las que participó Lea, de teatro musical no sé nada! –exclamó Marc y soltó una carcajada.

Al cabo de un rato Edith, Lea y Mary salieron de la cocina:

- Bien! ya está todo listo –exclamó Edith- Ve por nuestros abrigos y los obsequios cariño, debemos ponernos en marcha.

- A la orden! –exclamó Marc y subió al cuarto en busca de las prendas y las bolsas con los presentes.

En tanto Lea, Mary y Dianna volvieron a colocarse sus tapados y a aprontarse para partir hacia el Bronx.

- Edith, Marc… -interrumpió Dianna cuando el padre de Lea regresó- Quisiera entregarles estos presentes de parte nuestra, así mañana cuando despierten pueden abrirlos…

- Oh Dianna, Mary! No se hubiesen molestado –exclamó Edith tomando las coquetas bolsas que la rubia le entregaba y dandoles un beso y un abrazo.

- Muchas gracias! –exclamó Marc y también las besó y abrazó.

Yo también les dejo los míos! –agregó Lea.

- Gracias Bebé! –dijo Marc y abrazó a Lea depositando un beso en su frente mientras Edith la observaba orgullosa.

Marc colocó en la parte trasera de la camioneta los regalos para la familia y las botellas de vino y champagne que las chicas habían comprado para llevar a la cena. Mary, Lea y Dianna ocuparon el asiento trasero del vehículo llevando los deliciosos platos elaborados sobre sus regazos para evitar se volcasen; Edith ocupo el lugar junto a su esposo, así emprendieron el camino con destino a la cena navideña en el Bronx.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Have yourself a little merry Christmas - Ella Fitzgerald**

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
><em>Let your heart be light <em>  
><em>From now on, <em>  
><em>Our troubles will be out of sight <em>

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
><em>Make the Yule-tide gay, <em>  
><em>From now on, <em>  
><em>Our troubles will be miles away. <em>

_Here we are as in olden days, _  
><em>Happy golden days of yore. <em>  
><em>Faithful friends who are dear to us <em>  
><em>Gather near to us once more. <em>

_Through the years _  
><em>We all will be together, <em>  
><em>If the Fates allow <em>  
><em>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. <em>  
><em>And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. "<em>


	21. Chapter 21: Big Love

**Capitulo 21: Big love**

Durante el viaje hacia el Bronx el padre de Lea sintonizó una radio que se dedicaba a pasar canciones navideñas de antaño y comenzó a canturrear:

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Ev'rywhere you go<em>  
><em>Take a look in the five-and-ten,<em>  
><em>Glistening once again<em>  
><em>With candy canes and silver lanes aglow…"<em>

Lea lo acompañó:

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Toys in ev'ry store<em>  
><em>But the prettiest sight to see<em>  
><em>Is the holly that will be<em>  
><em>On your own front door…"<em>

Padre e hija habían formado un improvisado pero encantador dueto; Edith, Mary y Dianna los escuchaban sorprendidas y maravilladas.

- Edith es más de Sinatra pero yo prefiero a Perry Como –exclamó Marc divertido al terminar la canción.

- Es cierto! –asintió Edith girando para observar a Mary y a Dianna- Amo a Frank!

- Perry Vs. Frank –exclamó Lea- la típica discusión paterna! Desde la cuna que me tienen con eso!

Mary y Dianna soltaron divertidas carcajadas. Dianna se sentía fascinada por la complicidad que exhibían los Sarfati, la hacía recordar a los viejos tiempos antes de que sus padres se divorciaran cuando la familia completa compartía viajes para acampar o visitas a parques de diversiones, ahora su padre vivía en Texas con su nueva familia y debido a sus obligaciones profesionales y a su propia vida personal no lo veía tan a menudo como sentía que debía hacerlo.

Ese recuerdo perturbó a Dianna, dibujando un línea de tristeza en su mirada, ese gesto fue advertido por Lea quien supuso se debería a los nervios por la cena por lo cual estrujó con ternura el brazo de la rubia para darle ánimos.

Al cabo de unos minutos la camioneta de los Sarfati se hallaba estacionada frente a la casa de la tía Marcia, la hermana de Edith.

- Bienvenidos! –exclamó Paul, el marido de Marcia que había salido a recibirlos.

Los Sarfati junto a Dianna y su madre bajaron del vehículo y fueron afectuosamente saludados por Paul.

- Entren a la casa por favor! Marcia está en la cocina! –solicitó Paul dirigiéndose a las damas- yo ayudo a Marc a descargar los regalos!

- Tía Edith! Lea! –exclamó Sandra la prima adolescente de Lea y corrió a saludar a sus parientas.

- Hola Sandy! Luces espectacular! –Exclamó Lea- Te presento a Dianna que bueno… ya la conoces de la serie y a su mamá Mary.

- Un placer conocerlas –afirmó Sandra saludando a las invitadas.

- Sandy es una fanática de Quinn! la traidora la prefiere por sobre Rachel –exclamó Lea fingiendo enojo.

- Tonta! –exclamó Sandy dando un suave codazo a Lea- No soy una traidora! Es solo que Quinn como personaje últimamente me parece más interesante que Rachel… -agregó Sandy mirando a Dianna.

- Bueno… gracias –dijo Dianna con una gentil sonrisa.

- Traidora! –repitió Lea con tono juguetón y le sacó la lengua a Sandy.

En ese momento Marcia salió de la cocina y le dio la bienvenida al grupo de invitadas, para entonces Marc y Paul habían tomado lugar frente a la TV y charlaban sobre football degustando unas copitas de cognac.

- Hey Sandy aquí tengo los regalos para ustedes –dijo Lea señalando las bolsas que habían llevado- que te parece si los acomodas debajo del arbol?

- Gracias Le! –respondió Sandy y tomó la bolsa alejándose para cumplir con su cometido.

Mary había acompañado a Edith y a Marcia hacia la cocina, Paul y Marc charlaban animados en el sofá así que Lea y Dianna tomaron asiento en la mesa del salón comedor.

- Tu familia es encantadora! –dijo Dianna regalando una tierna sonrisa a Lea.

- Gracias! –respondió Lea, agradecida de que la rubia se sintiera a gusto- Los Sarfati tenemos esa cualidad... –bromeó Lea y tomó la mano de Dianna presionándola suavemente; en ese momento Sandy ingresó a la cocina lo cual alteró a Dianna y a Lea quien de inmediato soltó la mano de la rubia.

- Dianna extraña a su hermano Jason que viajó a Texas! –exclamó Lea tratando de disimular ante su prima.

Sandy se acercó a las chicas con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Calma chicas! –dijo Sandy con tono suave- Yo estoy al tanto de lo de ustedes…

- Qué? –exclamó Lea intentando no levantar el tono para no llamar la atención.

- Vamos Lea! No te hagas la tonta! –dijo Sandy- Ya se que ustedes están saliendo… pero calma que no se lo he dicho a nadie ni tampoco pienso hacerlo!

- Dianna observaba la escena anodada, una parte de ella le ordenaba salir corriendo de allí.

- Sandy! De donde has sacado eso? –inquirió Lea.

- De la Internet! –Respondió Sandy- además es obvio… siempre que vienes te la pasas hablando de Dianna, y además el modo en que la miras y como ella te mira a ti y…

- Está bien! está bien! –exclamó Lea dándose por vencida, Sandy podía ponerse insoportable a veces pero era una buena chica y sabía que podía confiar en ella- Es cierto… Dianna y yo… estamos saliendo… estás contenta ahora?

- Yupiiii! lo sabía! Lo sabía! – exclamó Sandy y dio un fuerte abrazo a Lea y un beso.

- Sandy! –exclamó Lea sorprendida por la reacción de la chica.

- Hacen una pareja genial! –respondió la chica emocionada- En serio! Quédense tranquilas que no voy a abrir la boca, pueden confiar en mi!

- Gracias Sandy… -dijo Dianna saliendo del shock que le había causado la situación- Agradecemos tu discreción…

- Tus padres saben algo de esto? –inquirió Lea.

- No! No lo se en verdad… -respondió Sandy titubente- Nunca han dicho nada al respecto ni me han preguntado nada… yo jamás he tocado el tema –aseguró la chica y su respuesta sonaba en verdad honesta.

- De acuerdo… -respondió Lea- Perdona si nos hemos exaltado un poco contigo…

- Si! Perdona Sandy –agregó Dianna- es que nos has tomado por sorpresa…

- Está bien chicas, no hay nada que perdonar –respondió Sandy sonando algo arrepentida- me he comportado como una fan loca, perdónenme si las incomodé, no debí haberlas puesto en esta situación tan molesta…

- Esta bien.. –dijo Lea tomando la mano de Sandy- es solo que este asunto de tener que ocultarnos tanto nos tiene bastante paranoicas, eso es todo…

- Le… quiero que sepas que no solo eres mi prima favorita sino que eres mi amiga y te amo –dijo Sandy con una mirada llena de ternura y sinceridad- Y me encanta que seas feliz y mucho más si es al lado de Dianna que es una chica genial…

- Gracias Sandy! –dijo Dianna y observó a la muchacha con suma dulzura y agradecimiento, a pesar del sacudón que les había causado se sentía satisfecha de que la ella apoyara la relación con Lea.

- Solo quería que supieran que al menos conmigo no hace falta que anden con tantos recaudos –prosiguió Sandy- estoy al tanto de cómo funciona la cosa y se que es bastante complicado así que pensé que si les decía que yo se sobre lo suyo se iban a sentir un poco más… cómodas…

- No me digas que eres una de esas que nos googlea para saber que hacemos a cada minuto! –bromeó Lea intentando distender la situación.

- No te voy a mentir... –respondió Sandy- si las he googleado pero no soy ninguna obsesiva…

- Sandy por favor ven! –la llamada de la tía Marcia interrumpió la conversación entre las tres chicas.

- Mamá me necesita! –dijo Sandy poniéndose de pie- Quédense tranquilas que soy una tumba! –dijo la chica guiñando un ojo y salió con rumbo a la cocina.

- Vaya prima que tengo! –exclamó Lea

- Tranquila Le, es solo una chiquilla, no ha tenido mala intención… todo lo contrario diría yo… -dijo Dianna tratando de tranquilizar a Lea.

- Lo se… Sandy es un poco impulsiva pero es una chica genial –dijo Lea- podemos confiar en ella.

- Por lo de impulsiva me recuerda a su prima –agregó Dianna con tono sarcástico.

- Es cierto… -afirmó Lea siguiéndole el juego a Dianna- cierta prima que está perdidamente enamorada de una rubia espectacular que la tiene completamente loca…

- Si, si! –respondió Dianna- creo que estamos hablando de la misma persona…

Lea y Dianna con ayuda de Sandy se encargaron de preparar la mesa para la cena, mientras lo hacían la chica no paraba de hacerles preguntas sobre sus compañeros de Glee, sobre otros famosos a los que habían podido conocer o sobre como era la vida en Los Angeles.

- Ya que te emociona tanto Los Angeles, te prometo que te voy a llevar conmigo a la entrega de los People Choice Awards! –dijo Lea dirigiéndose a su prima.

- En serio Le? –exclamó Sandy sorprendida y feliz ante las palabras de Lea.

- Si! nena es en serio! –afirmó Lea con una sonrisa, feliz por la reacción que había causado a su prima.

- Gracias! Gracias Le! te adoro! –exclamó Sandy y abrazó a Lea emocionada.

Dianna las observaba divertida, íntimamente deseaba ser ella misma quien acompañase a Lea a la entrega de premios para la cual se hallaba nominada en el rubro de mejor actriz de comedia, aunque sea deseaba estar allí en su calidad de compañera de elenco tal como lo haría Cory pero entre los directivos de la Fox y sus managers habían acordado evitar el hacerles compartir eventos así que la idea de que Lea acudiese en compañía de Sandy después de todo le parecía una buena idea, en especial para Lea quien si bien se llevaba muy bien con Cory, no podía evitar sentirse algo aburrida cuando le tocaba compartir toda una noche juntos en esa clase de eventos.

- Lea! Cómo estás? –Tyler, el otro primo de lea había arribado a la casa.

- Ty! –exclamó Lea y corrió a abrazar al muchacho- estás guapisimo primito!

- Si tu lo dices… –respondió el muchacho divertido.

- Un chico guapo e inteligente! Debe tener una manada de chicas corriendo tras de si eh? –señaló Lea dirigiéndose a Dianna y a Sandy.

- Hola! soy Tyler! Mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo el chico presentándose ante Dianna al notar su presencia.

- Hola! Soy Dianna, un placer –respondió la rubia son su habitual cordialidad.

- Tyler asiste a Yale y es todo un cerebrito! –remarcó Lea

- Se nota que me quiere no? –señaló Tyler mirando a Dianna sintiéndose un poco avergonzado ante tanto halago por parte de Lea.

- Es en serio tonto! –exclamó Lea despeinando al muchacho a modo de reprimenda.

- Qué carrera sigues? –preguntó Dianna

- Leyes –respondió el chico- estoy en el tercer año…

- Y con excelentes calificaciones por lo que se… -agregó Lea

- Si… bueno… no me va mal... –respondió Tyler con humildad.

- En serio! Este chico es brillante! Podría llegar a presidente! –soltó Lea.

- Lea! –exclamó Tyler- No te parece que exageras un poquito?

- Creo que exageración y Lea son sinónimos –acotó Dianna entre risas.

- Ah ya veo! están complotados! creo que la Srta. Michele se retirará de está reunión! - Lea fingía haberse ofendido pero no podía contener sus ruidosas carcajadas.

Sandy, Tyler y Dianna no pudieron evitar tentarse ante la risa de la morocha, el falso enojo a lo diva había sido sumamente gracioso.

- No Srta. Michele! Por favor no nos prive de su maravillosa presencia! –rogó Dianna siguiéndole el juego a Lea.

- Está bien, está bien tal vez a pesar de todo me quede… –respondió Lea tomando asiento junto a Dianna.

- Dios! –pensó Sandy interiormente- Que felices se las ve! Se llevan tan bien… Que pena no puedan contarle a todo el mundo acerca de lo suyo… un amor tan grande no debería ser ocultado…

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Big - Sneaky Sound System**

_"I won't forget the time,_  
><em>When you told me, we could be something,<em>  
><em>The memory, it is mine.<em>

_We talked so many times,_  
><em>You were always, my medicine.<em>  
><em>You mean everything to me.<em>

_And every time I fall you'd take my hand,_  
><em>And you would volunteer to understand... me.<em>

_This is the moment we've been waiting for._  
><em>This could be big for me and you.<em>  
><em>This could be more than we both care to know.<em>  
><em>This could be big for me and you,<em>  
><em>We could do anything.<em>

_Of all the things you said,_  
><em>But there's one thing, we can't escape.<em>  
><em>Like a bird whose wings, are no more.<em>

_You said every time I fall you'd take my hand,_  
><em>And you would volunteer to understand... me.<em>

_This is the moment we've been waiting for._  
><em>This could be big for me and you.<em>  
><em>This could be more than we both care to know.<em>  
><em>This could be big for me and you,<em>  
><em>We could do anything.<em>  
><em>We could do anything.<em>  
><em>We could do anything.<em>

_Always by your side, up until it ends._  
><em>Always by your side, up until it ends.<em>  
><em>Always by your side, up until it ends.<em>  
><em>Always by your side, up until it ends.<em>

_This is the moment we've been waiting for._  
><em>This could be big for me and you.<em>  
><em>We could do anything.<em>  
><em>This could be more than we both care to know.<em>  
><em>This could be big for me and you,<em>  
><em>We could do anything."<em>


	22. Chapter 22: Animal

**Capitulo 22: Animal**

La cena había transcurrido muy amena para todos, si bien al principio Dianna había estado nerviosa, a lo largo de la noche, gracias a la amabilidad de la familia de Lea esos nervios habían desaparecido por completo, Mary también se había divertido mucho, charlando con Edith y Marcia sobre recetas de cocina o bailando alguna canción con Marc, Dianna había llevado consigo su cámara de fotos y se encargó de retratar varios momentos de la reunión familiar.

Cuando dieron las doce la familia completa y sus invitadas brindaron con el caro champagne que Lea y Dianna habían llevado.

El celular de Dianna sonó, se trataba de un mensaje de texto, quien lo escribía era Lea:

Me muero por besarte como es debido! Te amo Little Lamb, Feliz Navidad!

Dianna sonrió Lea le estaba escribiendo desde la cocina, la rubia respondió:

- Yo también me muero por besarte! Paciencia amor paciencia… Feliz Navidad! te amo!

Eran casi las dos de mañana cuando la reunión familiar se dio por terminada, luego de despedirse de toda la familia, Marc y Edith dejaron a Lea, Dianna y Mary en el apartamento.

- Ha sido una cena maravillosa –exclamó Mary- la he pasado genial, tu familia es maravillosa –agregó dirigiéndose a Lea.

Muchas gracias Mary –respondió Lea orgullosa- para nosotros ha sido un placer poder contar contigo y con Dianna, me alegra se hayan sentido a gusto!

- La comida estuvo deliciosa y el vino… excelente elección –destacó la madre de Dianna.

- Mamá y tía Marcia son dos excelentes cocineras… y la elección del vino corrió por parte mía… -dijo Lea.

- Te felicito Lea! Muy buen gusto –exclamó Mary- Creo que he bebido un poquito más de lo habitual pero bueno… la ocasión lo ameritaba no?

- Totalmente! –respondió Lea y soltó una carcajada

Bien chicas, me voy a dormir! Entre el cansancio y el vino creo que voy a caer muerta! –dijo Mary, saludó con un beso a Lea y a Dianna y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Lea y Dianna se dirigieron a su cuarto.

- Espero que la hayas pasado tan bien como Mary –dijo Lea

- La he pasado fantástico –respondió Dianna- la noche estuvo maravillosa… solo me faltó algo… -Dianna se acercó hacia Lea y la besó.

- Ufff Di… he estado deseando tus besos toda la noche... –dijo Lea perdiéndose en la mirada de deseo de la rubia.

- Yo también Le… yo también… -susurró Dianna y sus besos comenzaron a dirigirse al cuello de la morocha al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a sus muslos.

- Di… -murmuró Lea quien luchaba por no dejarse llevar por sus instintos- Mary… está aquí al lado…

- Le… mamá ha tomado vino… -respondió Dianna entre beso y beso- ya debe estar roncando como un oso en pleno periodo de hibernación… además las paredes no son de cartón…

Lea decidió ceder, las caricias de la rubia la quemaban, su boca sensual perdiéndose en su cuello…

- Te deseo tanto… -susurró Lea- quiero sentirte… no importa Mary, no importa nada…

- No importa nada… -repitió Dianna al tiempo que le comenzaba a levantar el sweater a la morocha.

- Nada… solo tu… solo nosotras… -dijo Lea presionando aún más su cuerpo contra el de la rubia y siendo ella la que ahora se proponía atacar con pasión su boca.

- Solo yo… –murmuró Dianna al tiempo que sus manos ya hacían contacto con la espalda de Lea- solo tu…

- Solo que eres mía… -susurró Lea- y que estoy loca por ti…

- Por favor Lea… que manera de besar que tienes… -susurró Dianna provocando en la morocha que enardeciera la intensidad de sus besos.

- Dianna se encargó de deshacerse del sweater de Lea, luego la condujo hacia la cama donde le quitó el resto de la ropa dejándola por completo desnuda, el cuerpo bronceado de la neoyorquina resaltaba en medio de la blancura del lecho.

- Eres hermosa! –susurró Dianna- te deseo tanto…

Entonces Lea se movió hasta el borde de la cama atrayendo a Dianna hacia la misma, tomando su cinturón y comenzando a desabrocharlo, Dianna sentía como la excitación invadía todo su ser, las manos de Lea proseguían bajando la cremallera del pantalón y yendo más abajo justo en su entrepierna.

- Lea… –susurró Dianna al sentir el placentero roce.

- No todavía… –murmuró Lea con una sonrisa mezcla de excitación y malicia pasando a encargarse de desabotonar la camisa de la rubia.

- Los besos de Lea recorrían minuciosamente el trayecto que iba desde el cuello de Dianna hasta su obligo.

- Por Dios Lea…- susurró Dianna- como me enciendes…

Lea solo le dedicó una maliciosa mirada y se encargó de desabrocharle el brassiere, tras lo cual la empujó delicadamente sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle las botas y el pantalón, dejándola tan solo con la parte inferior de la ropa interior, Lea se echó encima de la rubia volviendo a besarla en la boca, sentir la lengua de Lea enredándose con la propia hacía que Dianna se estremeciera de deseo.

- Oh Lea… házlo… –suplicó Dianna extasiada- solo házlo…

- De acuerdo… -respondió Lea- pero no vayas a gritar… recuerda que Mary está aquí nomás…

La neoyorquina se deshizo raudamente del culotte que llevaba Dianna, su mano comenzó a hundirse en el interior de la rubia arrancándole suaves gemidos, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, cada roce era una descarga eléctrica que invadía todas las partículas de su ser, Lea ahogaba con sus besos los gemidos de la rubia a la vez que intensificaba el roce con el fin de empujarla por fin al abismo del éxtasis

- Oh Le… -gimió Dianna cuando sintió la explosión del orgasmo invadirla- soy tan tuya…

- Mía, mía, mía… -repitió Lea volviendo a besarla con pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Animal - Ke$ha**

_"I am in love,_  
><em>With what we are,<em>  
><em>Not what we should be.<em>

_And I am,_  
><em>I am starstruck.<em>  
><em>With every part,<em>  
><em>Of this whole story.<em>

_So if it's just tonight,_  
><em>The animal inside,<em>  
><em>Let it live and die.<em>

_Like it's the end of time,_  
><em>Like everything inside,<em>  
><em>Let it live and die.<em>

_This is our last chance,_  
><em>Give me your hands.<em>  
><em>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<em>  
><em>The night is fading, heart is racing.<em>  
><em>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.<em>

_Oh._

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight_  
><em>Into the magic.<em>  
><em>And I don't, want the concrete.<em>  
><em>I am alive.<em>  
><em>Comes with the tragic.<em>

_So if it's just tonight,_  
><em>The animal inside,<em>  
><em>Let it live and die.<em>

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands._  
><em>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<em>  
><em>The night is fading, heart is racing.<em>  
><em>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.<em>

_Oh._

_Oh._  
><em>Da da da da da da.<em>  
><em>Oh.<em>

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands._  
><em>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.<em>  
><em>The night is fading, heart is racing.<em>  
><em>Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh.<em>

_Oh. Oh. Oh._ "


	23. Chapter 23: El árbol y el koala

**Capítulo: El árbol y el koala**

- Acompáñame al balcón –pidió Dianna al tiempo que se colocaba su bata.

- Qué? Con este frío? – Lea le respondió asombrada

- Vamos Le! Es solo un segundo… –insistió Dianna tomando su cámara de fotos.

- Está bien! – dijo Lea y se colocó su bata- pero sólo un segundo…

Era de madrugada pero aún New York se percibía agitada por los festejos navideños, Dianna apuntó con su cámara al paisaje que se presentaba delante, la noche brumosa cayendo sobre los tejados de los edificios de la gran ciudad, algunas estrellas asomándose entre las nubes.

- Qué haces? –preguntó Lea

- Quería tener un recuerdo de esta noche, de esta Navidad tan especial –contestó Dianna, luego giró y le tomó una fotografía a Lea.

- Di! Estoy horrible! –protestó Lea

- Nunca estás horrible! –retrucó Dianna tomando a Lea por la cintura y acompañándola de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

- Eres hermosa, siempre! –dijo Dianna mientras dejaba su cámara sobre el escritorio de la habitación y en un movimiento raudo se abalanzaba sobre la cama abrazando a Lea y tumbándola.

Lea intentó no soltar una de sus típicas y ruidosas carcajadas, la rubia se había enroscado alrededor suyo y la abrazaba tiernamente, sentir el calor se su cuerpo contra el propio la llenaba de una mezcla de seguridad y placer.

- Soy un koala! –dijo Dianna y rió de su infantil ocurrencia.

- Y yo supongo soy un árbol no? –respondió Lea- Y a los koalas les gusta abrazarse a los árboles verdad?

- Así es… -respondió Dianna cruzando una de sus piernas por encima de las de Lea- les gusta mucho, mucho…

- Este árbol ama con locura al koala que lo abraza –respondió Lea y depositó un dulce beso sobre la nariz de la rubia.

- Y este koala te promete que siempre te va a abrazar así –contestó Dianna y la besó en la boca.

- Pero el árbol va a extrañar al koala cuando se vaya de viaje… no va a tener quien lo abrace… -dijo Lea con un tono algo triste.

- El koala también va a extrañar mucho al árbol… -respondió Dianna hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lea y estrechándola- Va a pensar en el árbol todo el tiempo…

- Quiero que disfrutes de tu viaje –susurró Lea acariciando el cabello de la rubia- Quiero que te diviertas, que tomes muchas fotografías, que conozcas gente genial, que seas libre…

- Nunca soy más libre que cuando estoy contigo… –dijo Dianna elevando su cabeza y clavando sus maravillosos ojos en los de Lea- Me muero porque un día podamos irnos a algún sitio… Barcelona, París, Siberia cualquier lugar sería hermoso si puedo tenerte a mi lado…

- Ya lo se amor… -respondió Lea con resignación- un día podremos hacerlo, me muero de ganas de recorrer las calles de París o Roma o echarnos en la arena de una playa en Hawaii juntas…

- Bueno lo de Hawaii ya lo hicimos no? –susurró Dianna y sonrió.

- Si pero… la próxima deberás procurar no dormirte bajo el sol y quedar roja como un camarón… -respondió Lea acariciando la mejilla de Dianna- que luego no soportabas que te toque por el ardor que tenías…

- Eso fue terrible! –dijo Dianna- de todos modos nos las arreglamos no?

- Si gracias a mi receta infalible de los tomates –retrucó Lea.

- Oh Por Dios! –dijo Dianna riendo- parecía una lasagna cubierta con salsa pomodoro!

- Mmm la lasagna más irresistible del mundo… –respondió Lea volviendo a besar a Dianna.

- Mmmm podría quedarme para siempre así, abrazada a ti… -dijo Dianna dejando escapar un suspiro profundo.

- No te mal acostumbres, en España vas a tener que dormir sola y cuando regresemos a LA de nuevo cada una a su casa… -respondió Lea entrelazando su mano con la de la rubia.

- Por eso quiero aprovecharte al máximo, para cubrir la cuota de abrazos, besos y mimos que te debo –respondió Dianna.

- No te preocupes, de todos modos iré a quedarme a dormir contigo alguna vez o tu vendrás a mi casa –dijo Lea- No creas que yo voy a soportar no dormir contigo después de estas noches aquí.

- Hablando de dormir que te parece si intentamos hacerlo… -propuso Dianna, sus cuerpos se hallaban despatarrados sobre el lecho sin ocupar la posición correcta.

- Si, ya es tardísimo! –respondió Lea- y mañana será el ultimo día que tendremos para estar juntas, quiero que demos un ultimo paseo por la ciudad, además Mary merece disfrutar un poco más de New York… mejor descansemos…

Dianna ocupó su lugar del lado izquierdo de la cama en tanto Lea hizo lo mismo del lado derecho y apagó la luz de su lámpara.

Puede el koala abrazar de nuevo al árbol –preguntó Dianna susurrando al oido de Lea?

- Claro que puede… ya te dije que el árbol ama que el koala lo abrace…

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**In Your Light - Gotye**

_"Get up in the morning_  
><em>I can't keep it in<em>  
><em>I'm falling all over myself<em>  
><em>And I could jump out of my skin<em>  
><em>Wanna break the door down<em>  
><em>Just to greet the day<em>  
><em>Coz there ain't nothing that's more certain<em>  
><em>To keep my blues away<em>

_And I say_  
><em>(La la, hey hey)<em>  
><em>And I say<em>  
><em>(La la, hey hey)<em>

_And it can settle the sadness_  
><em>And the voices in my head<em>  
><em>When I'm in the glow of the warmth you throw<em>  
><em>I can put all that to bed<em>

_(In your light, just when I'm in your light)_  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>In your light, just when I'm in your light<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>And I won't get by if you take that light away<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>

_And when you're smiling on me_  
><em>That is all I need<em>  
><em>To put behind me all my worry<em>  
><em>And life's complexities<em>

_It may be only a moment_  
><em>But the world just falls away<em>  
><em>And I forget myself<em>  
><em>And everything else<em>  
><em>That depressed me yesterday<em>

_And I can sing_  
><em>(La la, hey hey)<em>  
><em>Yeah I sing<em>  
><em>(La la, hey hey)<em>

_When I'm in your light_  
><em>All of this is clear<em>  
><em>If only I could always be just as I am right here<em>  
><em>When I'm in your light, just when I'm in your light<em>  
><em>And I won't get by if you take that light away<em>

_(La la, hey hey)_  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>

_When I'm in your light_  
><em>Nothing brings me down<em>  
><em>If only I could always feel just as I do right now<em>  
><em>When I'm in your light, just when I'm in your light<em>  
><em>And I won't get by if you take that light away<em>

_When I'm in your light_  
><em>All of this is clear<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>If only I could always be just as I am right here<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>In your light, just when I'm in your light<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>And I won't get by if you take that light away<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>No I won't get by if you take that light away<em>  
><em>(In your light, just when I'm in your light)<em>  
><em>No I won't get by if you take that light away"<em>


	24. Chapter 24: Siempre nos quedará LA

**Capitulo 24: Siempre nos quedará LA**

Lea observaba como Dianna empacaba su maleta, en unas momentos la rubia partiría hacia el aeropuerto junto a su madre, Mary tomaría un vuelo de regreso a San Francisco en tanto Dianna y sus amigas partirían con destino a Barcelona.

- Lo bueno dura tan poco… -pensó Lea y decidió esforzarse para no entristecerse por la partida de Dianna.

- Ya has empacado todo? –preguntó Lea acercándose por detrás de Dianna y abrazándola.

- Si… creo que todo… -respondió Dianna adivinando en el tono de Lea la tristeza y tomándole las manos.

- Mierda… no quiero hacerte esto… soy una idiota –dijo Lea y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos- No quiero hacerte sentir mal porque te vas pero… no puedo evitarlo… soy una boba…

- No eres una boba… eres una chica enamorada -dijo Dianna girando para quedar de frente a Lea y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios- a mi también me duele separarme de ti… pero piensa en que solo son unos días… luego de nuevo a la rutina… a lo malo pero también a lo bueno… las visitas a tu casa o a la mía… nuestras cenas… las películas…

- Ojalá pudiera ir a despedirte al aeropuerto… -se lamentó Lea

- Ojalá pudieras hacerlo amor pero sería demasiado dramático… muy al estilo "Casablanca"… – respondió Dianna bromeando con la intención de distender a Lea.

- Siempre nos quedará París eh? O en nuestro caso Los Angeles no? –dijo Lea con una sonrisa.

- Siempre… -respondió Dianna y volvió a besarla.

Luego de la partida de Dianna, Lea decidió permanecer en el apartamento por unas horas más y luego, más tarde, ir a la casa de sus padres, a pesar de intentarlo no podía evitar extrañar a la rubia que apenas acababa de partir, su cara no era la mejor y no deseaba que sus padres la vieran así, era mejor dejar pasar un rato, dedicarse a escuchar algo de música para levantar el ánimo, el soundtrack de la película "Mamma mia" retumbaba en cada rincón del lujoso apartamento.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again?  
>My my, just how much I've missed you<br>Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know,<br>My my, I could never let you go…"_

Lea imitaba la postura de Meryl Streep en la película cantando parada encima del sofá de la sala de estar, cantar era el mejor remedio cuando estaba triste o algo le preocupaba, fue entonces cuando su I-Phone comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto de Dianna.

"_Estoy a punto de subir al avión! Ya te estoy extrañando! Diviertete con Jon y los chicos, no estés triste! Te llamo ni bien aterrice! I lurve you, I loave you, I luff you!"_

Una sonrisa algo nostálgica se dibujó en la cara de Lea y rápidamente se apuró a responder el mensaje de Dianna:

"_Buen viaje amor! Tu tambien diviertete! Aquí intentaré no echarte de menos, sin éxito seguramente! Te amo!" _

Tras enviar ese mensaje a Dianna, Lea volvió a sumergirse en la música.

_"So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
><em>S. O. S.<em>  
><em>The love you gave me, nothing else can save me<em>  
><em>S. O. S.<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>How can I even try to go on?<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>Though I try how can I carry on?..."<em>

El I- Phone de nuevo comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada entrante, Lea de inmediato pensó que se trataría de Dianna otra vez y presurosa saltó desde el sillón y tomó el aparato, pero se decepcionó al darse cuenta de que esta vez se trataba solo de Jonathan.

- Hola Jon! –respondió Lea mientras tomaba el control remoto del equipo de audio- espera un segundo que bajo el volumen de la música…

- Mmmm ya estas extrañando a tu chica no? –Jonathan conocía bien a Lea, sabia que cuando se ponía triste buscaba refugio en la música a todo volumen.

- Si Jon! Ya la estoy extrañando… soy una idiota –Lea sonaba resignada.

- Ohhhh mi Princesa… –Jonathan sonaba muy dulce- no te pongas triste, en unos días ya la tendrás de regreso… no te amargues!

- Si lo sé, lo sé… -Respondió Lea intentando darse ánimos a si misma y tratando de no preocupar a Jonathan.

- Le, se que este quizá no sea el mejor momento… - Jonathan sonaba sigiloso- pero te llamo porque tengo que decirte algo de parte de Lauren…

- Lauren? –exclamó Lea sorprendida.

- Sí! Lauren está en NYC –respondió Jonathan- Me llamó anoche… me pidió por favor que te pregunte si le darías la oportunidad de tener una charla contigo, en privado.

Las cosas entre Lea y Lauren no habían terminado bien, desde que se separaron tan solo se habían visto en dos oportunidades con motivo de las reuniones que el elenco de Spring Awakening solía organizar y el trato había sido cordial pero distante. Hacía ya tiempo que Lauren se había mudado a Londres para desarrollar su carrera musical, cada vez que regresaba a New York procuraba encontrarse con Jonathan y los otros chicos pero nunca hasta entonces había tratado de volver a contactar a Lea.

- Y qué le dijiste? –Lea sonaba entre sorprendida y asustada, una debida charla con Lauren era algo que sabía un día debía afrontar pero no podía evitar sentirse abrumada.

- Perdóname si me entrometí en tu vida Le –dijo Jonathan con firmeza- pero le pregunté para que quería hablar con vos, que intenciones tenía, le advertí que vos estás muy bien con Dianna…

- Y? –exclamó Lea interrumpiendo a Jonathan.

- Bueno! –Jonathan comprendía la ansiedad de Lea- me dijo que solo quería charlar contigo y disculparse por como había actuado en el pasado, que no quiere nada más que recomponer las cosas pero como amiga y nada mas que eso. Que te quiere mucho y acepta que seas feliz junto a Dianna, eso es más o menos lo que me dijo…

- Ufff mierda! –exclamó Lea- eso si que no los esperaba!

La relación entre Lea y Lauren ya estaba deteriorada cuando la morocha decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles para probar suerte en Hollywood, Lauren no había tomado para nada bien esa decisión, ella prefería que siguiese su carrera en Broadway en donde le avizoraba un exitoso futuro, pero Lea deseaba cambiar de aires y no desistió en su ambición de triunfar como actriz fuera de los musicales, para colmo al poco tiempo de mudarse a Los Ángeles Lea había comenzado su relación con Dianna lo cual había dado como resultado que la separación con Lauren fuese por demás conflictiva y amarga.

Le –continúo Jonathan- está en ti darle la oportunidad o no, se que las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron nada bien pero ella sonaba realmente muy arrepentida y la verdad es que si bien Lauren reaccionó muy mal en su momento no es una mala persona, eso tanto tu como yo lo sabemos bien, creo que en un momento de dolor cometió un error pero hoy está arrepentida y quiere enmendarlo, me parece que tendrías que darle una chance…

- Creo que tienes razón Jon… –para Lea las palabras de Jonathan sonaban realmente acertadas- creo que nos debemos una buena charla, no podemos dejar las cosas así de mal por siempre…

- Entonces quieres que le avise que aceptas hablar con ella? –indagó Jonathan satisfecho de que Lea aceptase, Jonathan también quería mucho a Lauren y le dolía mucho todo lo que habían pasado entre ellas dos.

- Si, está bien! –dijo Lea con firmeza- dile que me llame y arreglamos para vernos.

- De acuerdo Princesita –afirmó Jonathan- me parece muy bien lo que vas a hacer, ninguna de las dos merece seguir sufriendo por errores del pasado, yo le paso tu número y le digo que te llame.

- Apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que Jonathan había colgado cuando el celular de Lea volvió a sonar, la pantalla mostraba un número que no estaba agendado.

- Hola! –atendió Lea.

- Hola… Lea… -una titubeante voz intentaba hacerse cargo de la llamada- soy… Lauren… Jon me dijo que te llame…

- Lauren! Hola –Lea intentaba sonar calmada aunque por dentro oír la voz de su ex la enervara, se le hacía difícil volver a hablar con ella- Si… Jon me dijo que querías tener una charla conmigo y le dije que te pase mi número así nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre donde y cuando…

- Gracias Le! –exclamó Lauren- gracias por aceptar, se que me comporté como una idiota pero créeme que estoy arrepentida y me duele horrores tenerte fuera de mi vida con lo especial que has sido para mi…

- La voz de Lauren se notaba conmovida, sus palabras sonaban honestas y sentidas.

- Está bien LoLo –después de tanto tiempo Lea volvía a emplear ese apodo- te entiendo… creo que a las dos se nos fueron muchas cosas de las manos… pero yo tampoco te quiero eliminar de mi vida, que te parece si nos vemos en esa cafetería cerca del teatro donde íbamos a tomar algo después de las funciones?

- Perfecto! –exclamó Lauren con una sonrisa en el rostro- pero… cuando?

- Mmmm que te parece hoy a las 18 hs.?

- De acuerdo –concordó Lauren- nos vemos allí!

En el fondo de su corazón Lea sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la historia que había vivido con Lauren no merecía un final tan amargo.

Lea ya se hallaba sentada en una de las mesitas de la cafetería cuando Lauren arribó.

- Vaya! puntual como siempre Srta Michele! –exclamó Lauren al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Lea.

- Ya ves! Los años no hacen que pierda las mañas –respondió Lea con una sonrisa.

- Lauren lucía hermosa sin embargo algo en ella ahora era diferente ante los ojos de Lea.

- Gracias por aceptar verme de nuevo –soltó Lauren al tiempo que tomaba asiento y se quitaba el abrigo dejándolo sobre el respaldo de la silla- créeme que tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte y hablar contigo y… arreglar las cosas….

- Está bien Lo! –Lea sonaba comprensiva, la mirada de Lauren le decía que todo lo que expresaba era verdad- lo pasado dejémoslo atrás, las dos cometimos errores y las dos estamos arrepentidas, eso es lo que vale, desde ahora miremos hacia delante.

- De verdad Le? –los ojos de Lauren brillaron de la emoción- de verdad me perdonas?

- Si!… quiero decir… aunque nunca quise hacerte daño, se que te lo hice, no fue mi intención pero así fue, y bueno tu reacción... la comprendo… pero… dejemos todo eso atrás, quiero que volvamos a ser amigas como lo fuimos una vez!

- No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras! –Exclamó Lauren- por mucho tiempo imagine este momento y me costó horrores tomar la decisión de llamar a Jon y pedirle que obre de intermediario entre nosotras, me imaginaba que nunca mas ibas a querer saber nada de mi…

- Lo! –exclamó Lea mirando a Lauren con dulzura- jamás querría borrarte de mi vida, tu fuiste muy importante para mi, fuiste la primera chica de mi vida, siempre vas a ocupar un lugar especial en mi corazón… esas cosas nunca se olvidan.

- Es cierto Le! –Respondió Lauren- lo que tuvimos fue hermoso pero por algo no pudo ser… ahora lo entiendo y acepto que seas feliz con la persona que tienes al lado, te lo mereces.

- Gracias –Lea sonrió, era feliz al oír esas palabras de parte de Lauren- gracias por tus palabras Lo, yo también deseo que seas muy feliz, a propósito estás con alguien ahora?

- Mmmm algo así... –respondió Lauren con una sonrisa- se llama Gabriel es músico y vive en Londres, no es muy serio todavía pero me gusta mucho…

- Gabriel! que bien! Has vuelto a los chicos! –Lea le dedicó una sonrisa picara.

- Creo que nunca los he abandonado! –retrucó Lauren entre risas.

- Jon me dijo que las cosas con Dianna van muy bien –soltó Lauren con tono dulce- me alegro por ustedes.

- Si, las cosas están bastante en orden últimamente… –respondió Lea, a quien se le hacia extraño estar charlando de su relación actual con su ex.

- Sabes? –prosiguió Lauren- a pesar de que en su momento la odié con toda mi alma creo que Dianna es la chica perfecta para ti!

- Lo! –exclamó Lea sorprendida- esto es muy loco! Jamás pensé oírte decir eso!

- Si! lo se –Lauren rió- se que suena raro esto pero… he madurado Le… he aprendido... además tu y Dianna tienen algo… no se… químico, magnético… no se como diablos llamarlo… era inevitable que entre ustedes pasara algo, no fue tu culpa ni la de ella… fue culpa del destino…

- Siempre te voy a querer Lo! –respondió Lea dedicándole una tierna mirada a Lauren- quiero que lo sepas!

- Yo también Le! –Respondió Lauren- aunque no seas mi chica siempre serás mi amiga del alma, eso nunca va a cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Easier than breathing - Alexander Fairchild**

_"Loving you is easier than breathing_  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>Loving you is all I do<em>

_I can never stop thinking about you_  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>Loving you the whole day through<em>

_And I stare_  
><em>deep into your soul<em>  
><em>And your grass is green<em>  
><em>and your garden grows<em>

_and the more I see _  
><em>the more I know<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>and I hope you feel the same way too<em>

_Loving you is easier than walking_  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>I don't even have to think<em>

_Loving you is easier than eating_  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>Honey you're my eat and drink<em>

_And I stare_  
><em>deep into your soul<em>  
><em>And your grass is green<em>  
><em>and your garden grows<em>

_and the more I see _  
><em>the more I know<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you...<em>  
><em>and I hope you feel the same way too "<em>


	25. Chapter 25: Pretending

**Capitulo 25: Pretending**

La charla entre Lea y Lauren se prolongó por mas de dos horas, no solo se encargaron de hablar sobre el pasado sino que también se ocuparon de tratar temas como los proyectos profesionales de una y la otra y los de sus amigos, música, Broadway, moda… varios temas fueron tocados por las jóvenes quienes se sorprendían de poder volver a charlar con la misma fluidez con la que solían hacerlo antes.

- Espero que el haber venido a verme no te traiga problemas con Dianna… –dijo Lauren- odiaría que esta noche tengas que dormir en el sofá por mi culpa…

- No creo Dianna se enoje… –respondió Lea- de todos modos ella no está aquí, en este momento está volando hacia Barcelona…un viaje de fin de año con amigas…

-Oh, Barcelona es una ciudad bellísima y muy cool! A Dianna le va a encantar! –exclamó Lauren con una sonrisa- He estado allí y es un lugar fantástico!

- Genial! –respondió Lea- de seguro regresará con un millón de fotografías es una verdadera fanática!

Lauren sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos de Lea cuando hablaba de Dianna, el amor que sentía por la rubia era evidente, el dolor de perder a Lea había sido grande pero ya había quedado atrás, eran muy jóvenes y sus personalidades tan impulsivas y apasionadas les habían jugado en contra a la hora de formar una pareja, podían ser las mejores amigas pero la cosa no había funcionado en el otro plano, por el contrario, Dianna parecía ser el complemento ideal de Lea, la persona que lograba tranquilizarla, darle paz en sus momentos de inseguridad o descontrol…

- Bien… creo que es hora de regresar a casa… -dijo Lea cuando la charla ya iba apagándose.

- Si! El tiempo pasó volando! –exclamó Lauren- Ha sido un placer volver a verte Le! realmente me ha hecho súper feliz volver a poder hablar contigo, voy a estar aquí en NYC hasta los primeros días de Enero así que quizás nos crucemos…

- Me encantaría! Voy a pasar Noche Vieja con mi familia y luego saldré con Jon, Jenna y otros de mis compañeros de Glee –respondió Lea- quizá nos crucemos en alguna disco… El 2 de Enero ya regreso a LA! Al otro día ya empezamos a grabar de nuevo… Si andas de visita por LA contáctame!

- Seguro! Bien… Feliz 2012 Le! –exclamó Lauren y le dio un beso y una abrazo a Lea.

Gracias LoLo! Yo también te deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo! –respondió Lea correspondiendo con otro beso y abrazo.

Ya era tarde, así que Lea decidió pasar la noche en el apartamento pues aún le quedaban algunos días más de renta, decidió llamar a su madre para comunicarle la decisión.

- Le! Pensé que ibas a venir a casa esta noche? –preguntó la madre de Lea.

- Es que recibí un llamado de Lauren, quería charlar conmigo y bueno… se me hizo un poco tarde –se disculpó Lea- por eso esta noche me quedo en el apartamento…

- Lauren? –preguntó Edith sorprendida ante la explicación de Lea.

- Si! Lauren Ma! –Lea trató de tranquilizar a Edith- Tranquila que hemos tenido una charla muy bonita y hemos arreglado las cosas...

- Ya veo… –respondió Edith tratando de respetar la intimidad de Lea- Solo espero esto no te traiga problemas con Dianna…

- Espero que no… Dianna es una chica muy inteligente y además ella está muy segura de lo que siento por ella –dijo Lea- Lauren solo quería pedirme disculpas por lo que pasó y retomar nuestra amistad, solo eso.

- Pues me alegra que hayan hecho las paces Le –dijo Edith al notar la firmeza en las palabras de su hija- De seguro Dianna te va a saber comprender…

Dianna es genial y me ama del mismo modo en que yo la amo, quizá le de un poquito de celos pero no creo arme un escándalo, es una chica sensata –dijo Lea –Mañana te explico todo mejor! Ahora te dejo… Un beso enorme para ti y otro para papá! Mañana nos vemos!

- Un beso enorme bebé –respondió Edith- Nos vemos!

A Lea se le hizo enorme el apartamento esa noche, intentaba no pensar en Dianna pero a cada minuto el recuerdo de la rubia se le cruzaba por la mente, su risa, su perfume, sus bromas, todo lo que habían vivido allí en esos días permanecía impregnado en su memoria; preparó su cena y luego se fue a la cama, intentó distraerse con algunas películas hasta lograr dormirse, lo cual le costó un poco al no sentir la presencia de Dianna a su lado tal como lo había hecho las noches pasadas.

Lea se hallaba dormida ya hacía rato cuando sonó su celular indicando la llegada de un mensaje de texto, el sonido del aparato la hizo despertar, se trataba de Dianna:

"_Recién aterrizamos! Todo ok! Estamos en camino al hotel! Perdona te haya despertado amor! Dulces sueños y muchos besos! Te amo!"_

Medio entredormida Lea forzaba sus ojos para poder leer el mensaje en la pantalla del celular, las palabras de Dianna le produjeron una sonrisa, enseguida comenzó a escribirle una respuesta,

"_Me alegra hayas llegado sin problemas! Me ha costado horrores dormir si mi koala! Descansa y prepárate para disfrutar de Barcelona! Te amo!"_

Una sonrisa boba se dibujo en el rostro de Dianna al leer el mensaje de Lea.

- Es Lea verdad? –preguntó Ashley Av. al ver ese gesto en Dianna.

- Si… es ella… respondió Dianna sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla releyendo las palabras escritas por la morocha.

- Je! ya lo suponía –dijo Ashley divertida- solo por ella pones esa cara de tonta…

- Hey! No la molestes! –intercedió Ashley Ar. defendiendo a Dianna- Nuestra amiga está enamorada! Es normal el que un mensaje de su chica la haga sonreir como idiota!

- Qué buenas amigas que son! las mejores del mundo eh! –exclamó Dianna fingiendo enojo ante las bromas de sus amigas.

- Ahhh no te lo tomes en serio Di! –exclamó Ashley Ar.- se lo que cuesta separarte de tu amor, yo misma ya estoy extrañando a Brian!

- Cómo has podido dejarlo solo? –exclamó Ashley Av.- Y a menos de una semana de la boda! Insensata!

- Hey! Lo hice por ustedes malditas! Además hace años que estamos juntos, lo de la boda fue reafirmar nuestra relación pero ya sabes que no somos el Sr. Y la Sra. Formalidad –respondió Ashley entre bromista y enfática- Brian es un santo y no tuvo problemas con que viaje con ustedes! Mi maridito es un amor!

- Y tú Dianna? –indagó Ashley Av.- Que tal se tomó Lea tu partida?

- Nunca se opuso al viaje, pero se bien que por dentro se moría de ganas de pedirme que no lo haga…que me quede en New York con ella –explicaba Dianna- sin embargo no lo hizo… Lea es Lea y ese gesto dice mucho…

- O sea que Lea está hasta la coronilla contigo verdad? –dijo Ashley- Felicitaciones Srta. Agron!

- Bueno… eso creo… -respondió Dianna ruborizándose un poco.

- Bien! ni bien lleguemos al hotel a descansar que luego a la noche comenzamos a agitar la noche de Barcelona! –exclamó Ashley

- Oh Ash! Recién bajamos del avión y ya estás pensando en discotecas? –exclamó Ashley Ar. – Pues yo no te prometo nada! Estoy cansadísima así que si para la noche no me siento mejor ni sueñen que las acompañe!

- Ah! parece que la "Sra. Recién Casada" ya se nos ha aburguesado no? –bromeó Ashley Av. Mirando a Dianna con suspicacia- Tu Dianna si que no me puedes fallar eh! Te mato si no vienes conmigo!

- Eh… claro… claro que voy a acompañarte… –respondió Dianna- disfrutar un poco de la música y unos tragos no me va a venir mal…

- Pues genial porque mi amiguito Ewan y su amigo Jordi van a pasar a buscarnos por el hotel para hacernos un city tour por la ciudad con cena y visita a una de las mejores discos incluidas –exclamó Ashley Av. con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Ash, espero que tus amigos no tengan segundas intenciones –señaló Dianna- al menos no conmigo…

- Ay Di! No puedes colgarte un cartel de "Tengo novia" en la frente! –exclamó Ashley Av.- son hombres y tu estás buenísima de seguro van a intentar enrollarse contigo… al menos Jordi porque ya te voy avisando que Ewan es mio!

- Ashley! –exclamó Dianna.

- Perdona… pero… es así! no puedes decirles "Hombres abstenerse que Lea es mi novia", sino estás dispuesta a salir del closet aún, cosa que te súper respeto vas a tener que saber como manejarte con los chicos porque ellos te van a seguir tirando los perros encima, eso dalo por seguro! No te quiero decir que te vayas con el a la cama pero síguele el juego un poquito sin dejar que la cosa pase a mayores…

- Por supuesto que no me voy a ir con el a la cama! –exclamó Dianna exaltada ante las palabras de su amiga.

- No te enojes Di! –suplicó Ashley- Eres actriz no? Pues finge que te interesa la compañía masculina un poquito… charla con el, baila un poco y si te propone algo más… pues… te haces la tonta… por favor… Ewan es divino y realmente me interesa tener algo con el! Vamos hazme el favor! Encárgate de entretener a Jordi si?

- Está bien Ash… – respondió Dianna resignada- Supongo que un poco de diversión "inocente" con Jordi no va a estar tan mal…

- Anda! A lo mejor te hace recobrar el gusto por los tipos! –bromeó Ashley.

- Eso ni lo sueñes! –exclamó Dianna- No hay nada más que Lea en mi horizonte!

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Shelter - The XX**

_"I find shelter, in this way_  
><em>Under cover, hide away<em>  
><em>Can you hear, when I say?<em>  
><em>I have never felt this way<em>

_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong_  
><em>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?<em>

_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong_  
><em>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?<em>

_Could I be, was I there?_  
><em>It felt so crystal in the air<em>  
><em>I still want to drown, whenever you leave<em>  
><em>Please teach me gently, how to breathe<em>

_And I'll cross oceans, like never before_  
><em>So you can feel the way I feel it too<em>  
><em>And I'll mirror images back at you<em>  
><em>So you can see the way I feel it too<em>

_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong_  
><em>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?<em>

_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong_  
><em>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?<em>

_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong_  
><em>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?<em>

_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong_  
><em>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?<em>

_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong_  
><em>Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?"<em>


	26. Chapter 26: Out of control

**Capitulo 26: Out of control**

Al llegar al hotel Dianna se metió en la cama y se hundió en el sueño hasta pasado el medio día, el jet lag le pasaba factura a su cuerpo. Al despertar tomó una ducha y luego bajó a almorzar junto a sus amigas. Tras el almuerzo realizaron un paseo por los alrededores del hotel para estirar las piernas entumecidas y despejarse un poco luego de tantas horas de vuelo, luego del recorrido regresaron al hotel para prepararse para la salida con Ewan y Jordi que pasarían a buscarlas por el hotel a las 8 de la noche.

En NYC ya había pasado el mediodía así que Dianna decidió llamar por teléfono a Lea.

La morocha se hallaba mirando TV en su cuarto en la casa de sus padres cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que se trataba de Dianna.

- Hola amor! –exclamó Lea- Cómo te ha recibido Barcelona?

- Genial Le! la ciudad es fantástica! Y eso que aún no he visto mucho… el jet lag me ha sentado fatal! He dormido casi 8 horas y aún estoy agotada… –explicaba Dianna.

- Será mejor que recargues energías sino tus amigas te van a matar si te la pasas durmiendo! –replicó Lea

- Si! eso creo! –respondió Dianna- Esta noche unos amigos de Ashley nos van a llevar a recorrer la ciudad y luego a por unos tragos y bailar un poco… -Dianna sentía la necesidad de poner al tanto a Lea sobre lo que haría esa noche.

- Bien! espero que te diviertas… -interiormente a Lea no le gustaba la idea de que Dianna saliera con esos amigos a los cuales ella no conocía pero intentaba no montar una escena de celos así que se contuvo.

- Si… ya sabes… Ash me pidió la acompañe… y bueno… ya sabes como es… -por un lado Dianna sentía que Lea debía confiar en ella pero por otra parte se sentía de algún modo obligada a darle explicaciones.

- Está bien Little Lamb… te entiendo… Ashley es soltera y merece divertirse, lo comprendo… –Lea intentaba ponerse en los zapatos de Dianna- Y tu no quieres quedar mal con tu amiga, ve con ella y diviértete!

- Gracias Le! –exclamó Dianna al notar la comprensión por parte de Lea- Te amo!

- Yo también te amo! –respondió Lea- Quiero que te diviertas y que la pases genial!

Apenas pasadas las 8 de la noche Ewan y Jordi pasaron por el hotel a recoger a Ashley y a Dianna; en un viejo MiniCooper y al ritmo de buena música los muchachos las pasearon por varios y significativos puntos turísticos de la ciudad, luego fueron a cenar y a tomar unos tragos terminando la noche en una de las discotecas más exclusivas de Barcelona.

Jordi resultó ser más interesante de lo que Dianna había pensado en un comienzo, el chico era muy amable, divertido y culto, durante casi toda la noche charlaron muy entretenidos sobre la historia de la ciudad, Gaudí y el Modernismo catalán, asignaturas en las que Jordi era un verdadero experto ya que se había recibido en Bellas Artes en la Universidad de Barcelona.

Una vez en la disco Dianna bailó enfervorizada, el sonido de los DJ europeos le fascinaba, la alegría por el viaje sumada al alcohol que había bebido durante su recorrida por distintos bares barceloneses la hicieron soltarse abandonándose a la música como pocas veces lo hacía, Jordi, Ewan y Ashley se alternaban como compañeros de baile o bien bailaban los cuatro juntos formando una ronda, con excepción del fotógrafo de la discoteca nadie la había reconocido lo que le daba una gran tranquilidad.

Si bien Jordi intentó seducir a Dianna y convercerla para que lo acompañe hasta su casa, la rubia sutilmente se encargó de esquivar esas tentativas; al abandonar ya de madrugada la disco, Ewan y Ashley planeaban pasar un buen rato juntos en privado así que dejaron primero al frustrado Jordi en su apartamento y luego a Dianna en el hotel. La rubia cansada cayó completamente rendida en su cama.

Al día siguiente, en New York Lea abrió su Twitter y una mención que leyó la alteró notablemente:

"_Has visto las fotos de Dianna en Barcelona?"_

La imagen de Dianna bailando en plan sexy y siendo rodeada por los brazos de un muchacho acompañaba el mensaje que una fan le había twitteado.

El ver esa fotografía enfureció a Lea, y su enojo aumentó más al enterarse que el sujeto que tomó las fotos afirmaba haber visto a Dianna besándose con ese "amigo".

- Maldición Dianna! como has podido! –pensó Lea- Yo confío en ti! a pesar de lo que me dolió aceptar dejarte ir de viaje con tus amigas lo hice por respetar tu libertad!

Los celos se habían apoderado de Lea, el corazón se le agitaba en el pecho, se hallaba completamente enervada desde la punta de los cabellos hasta las uñas de los pies.

- Espera… -se dijo a si misma intentando calmarse- espera… no te pongas así… ya sabes como es esto… no sabes si están diciendo la verdad, no hay foto de los besos, tal vez es una mentira… el tipo ha tomado fotos de ellos bailando muy sexies pero… acaso tu no bailas sexy con tus amigos varones cuando te tomas unas copitas de más? Acaso no has besado en la boca a Jon alguna que otra vez?, y eso no significó nada verdad?

La cabeza de Lea funcionaba a mil, su mente se debatía entre llamar a Dianna para pedirle una explicación o bien aguardar a que ella sea la que se anime a llamar para explicar lo ocurrido en la disco, en algún momento Dianna tenía que darse cuenta de que había sido fotografiada y que su "supuesta" infidelidad era tema de debate en Twitter por parte de las fans. Lea odiaba estar celosa, pero no podía evitarlo, todo iba tan bien, por que Dianna tenía que haber ido a esa disco?, Por qué había tenido que bailar con ese tipo…?

El resto del día lo pasó de muy mal humor, decidió quedarse en casa a mirar algunas películas y leer un poco, su madre notó un cambio en su humor pero supuso que se debía a la ausencia de Dianna y decidió no inmiscuirse, si Lea decidía consultarla ella estaría incondicionalmente a su lado para darle un consejo, pero conocía muy bien el carácter pasional y a veces melodramático de su hija por lo que decidió dejarla en paz.

Lea se hallaba viendo una película cuando sonó su celular, era Dianna,, por un momento dudó en atenderla y dejó sonar el aparato dos veces sin embargo pensó que no podía ser tan infantil, después de todo ella quería una explicación y si Dianna llamaba era porque se la tenía que dar.

- Hola… -Lea atendió el celular fingiendo apatía, deseaba que Dianna se diera cuenta que no estaba feliz.

Dianna de inmediato notó por el tono de voz que lamentablemente Lea de seguro ya había visto las fotos, ya habría sacado sus propias conclusiones y de seguro se había disgustado.

- Le! Qué te pasa? –preguntó Dianna, intuyendo a que se debía la frialdad de Lea.

- Qué me pasa? –exclamó Lea, tratando de no elevar el tono- me pasa que me enteré que dicen que has estado besuqueándote con uno de tus amigos de Barcelona, eso me pasa!

- Lea eso es lo que dicen pero no es la verdad! –se defendió Dianna- tu más que nadie deberías saber que no debes creer en todo lo que se dice, yo no me he estado besuqueando con nadie!

Dianna odiaba que su relación con Lea siempre se vea perturbada por culpa de terceros.

- He visto las fotos en la que la estás pasando muy bien con tu amigo español –Lea sonaba muy molesta- foto de besos no he visto pero el fotógrafo dice que no ha podido tomarlas porque tu y tus amigos se lo impidieron, ya se que no debo creer en todo lo que leo en la Internet pero no crees que me debes una explicación?

- Si quieres una explicación pues entonces te la daré – Dianna sonaba muy firme- efectivamente baile muy sexy con Jordi, como se llama mi amigo pero nunca nos besamos, bailé tan sexy con el como lo hice con Ashley pero el sujeto eligió fotografiarme cuando lo hacía con el y no con mi amiga, por Dios Lea! – Dianna se exaltaba- no te das cuenta que solo quiere llamar la atención? Si nos vio besándonos con Jordi por qué no nos fotografió? nos hizo varias tomas pero del supuesto beso nada? Es obvio que decir "Dianna Agron bailando con un amigo en Barcelona" no es tan llamativo como decir "Dianna Agron con un nuevo novio en Barcelona", date cuenta que solo quiere hacerse famoso a costillas de una mentira…

Las palabras de Dianna sonaban auténticas para Lea, después de todo, a ella misma la habían involucrado con Cory y con Ashton Kutcher a pesar de que ellos solo eran buenos compañeros de trabajo, la prensa solía inventar cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención y si grandes medios se valían de falsas especulaciones para causar impacto en el público que podía esperarse de un fotógrafo de discoteca con deseos de figurar…

- Jordi es solamente un amigo y nada más – prosiguió Dianna- solo nos estábamos divirtiendo con unas copas encima, de hecho cómo veníamos de beber en un bar por precaución decidimos no seguir tomando en la disco y dedicarnos solo a bailar…

Lea habia decidido bajar la guardia, Dianna sonaba conmovida y verdadera…

- Además… - pensó Lea- Si va a besuquearse con un tipo no lo haría en medio de una de las discotecas más famosas de Barcelona…

- Perdóname Di… -Lea sonaba arrepentida, el arrebato de celos ahora la avergonzaba- perdóname, no debí desconfiar de ti…

- A Dianna le molestaban de sobremanera los celos, y más aún le molestaba que Lea se dejase llevar por comentarios que cualquiera podía largar en un foro o en redes sociales con total impunidad, sin embargo intentó por un momento ponerse en los zapatos de la morocha y se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus intentos por no comportarse como una loca celosa ella misma hubiese reaccionado de un modo similar si rumores así llegasen a sus oídos con respecto a la persona de la que se encontraba sumamente enamorada.

- Le, claro que te perdono… –dijo Dianna y su voz sonó suave y conciliadora- Jamás podría engañarte... te amo demasiado, es a ti a la única que tengo ganas de besar… solo a ti… además Jordi tiene barba y eso no me parece muy sexy a la hora de los besos! –Dianna intentaba cortar el clima de tensión con una broma.

- Uy que mal! Justo que yo que me había dejado un buen mostacho! –exclamó Lea siguiéndole la corriente a Dianna- pensé sería de tu agrado…

- Pues los mostachos le quedan muy bien a los hombres pero resulta que últimamente prefiero fijarme en mujeres, particularmente en una mujer, una que es terriblemente sexy y celosa pero que me tiene loca por ella –Dianna parecía haber dejado atrás el enojo.

- Te amo Di! –Exclamó Lea- te amo con locura, por eso estos celos, perdóname, pero no lo puedo evitar, soy mitad italiana después de todo!

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**This fire - Franz Ferdinand**

_"Eyes, boring a way through me_  
><em>Paralyse, controlling completely<em>  
><em>Now there is a fire in me<em>  
><em>A fire that burns<em>

_This fire is out of control_  
><em>I'm going to burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>I'm going to burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>I'm going to burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>I'm going to burn it, I'll burn it<em>  
><em>I, I, I'll burn it down<em>

_Eyes, burning a way through me_  
><em>Overwhelm, destroying so sweetly<em>  
><em>Now, there is a fire within me<em>  
><em>A fire that burns<em>

_This fire is out of control_  
><em>I'm going to burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>I'm going to burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>Then I, I'm out of control<em>  
><em>And I burn, <em>

_Oh, how I burn for you_  
><em>Burn, oh how I burn for you<em>  
><em>Burn, how I burn<em>  
><em>How I burn, oh how I burn<em>

_This fire is out of control_  
><em>I'm gonna burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn this city<em>  
><em>Burn this city<em>  
><em>This fire is out of control<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it, I'll burn it<em>  
><em>I, I, I'll burn it"<em>


	27. Chapter 27: Nada más que la verdad

**Capitulo 27: Nada más que la verdad**

"_Que te parece si lo adoptamos? Arthur y Sheila lo van a adorar!" Te amo!_

En la foto que acompañaba al mensaje de texto aparecía Dianna dando un beso al famoso dragón del Parque Guell de Barcelona.

Lea interrumpió la charla con Jonathan para responder a la rubia:

"_Es un poco aparatoso… pero por ti cualquier cosa… Te amo Little Lamb"_

- Me explicas porque tiene que ser tan adorable? –exclamó Lea enseñándole la fotografía a Jonathan.

- Mmmmm que suerte que no te den celos que bese a este! –dijo Jonathan con ironía

- Jon! No seas malo! –exclamó Lea al notar la intención de reproche en las palabras del chico.

- No soy malo! –se defendió Jonathan- Pero a veces te comportas como una loca celosa y Dianna no se merece eso…

- Ya se! ya se! –Lea se daba por vencida- Se que estuve mal en reprocharle lo de las fotos… pero no pude contenerme… mierda Jon, no es fácil… yo debería estar a su lado en Barcelona! a mi y no a ese reptil es a quien debería estar besando!

- Ay Lea! –Jonathan no pudo evitar largar una carcajada- Eres fatal! Dianna está súper enamorada de ti, la tienes completamente loca…

- Mmmm… creo que tienes razón… a que no sabes lo que me regaló para Navidad? –Lea preguntó a Jonathan suspicazmente.

- A ver… déjame adivinar… un kimono semitransparente súper sexy de Agent Provocateur tal vez? –respondió Jonathan con malicia.

- Mierda! Cómo lo sabes? –exclamó Lea dando un golpecito en el hombro de su amigo.

- Pues porque tu chica me lo mostró antes de entregártelo… quería que le de mi opinión al respecto, no estaba segura si a ti te iba a gustar o no – explicó Jonathan.

- Y tú que le dijiste? –indagó Lea sorprendida de que Dianna tuviera tal confianza con Jonathan.

- Pues le dije la verdad… que como buena zorrita que eres te iba a encantar un regalo como ese! –dijo Jonathan y soltó una sonora risa.

- Maldito! –exclamó Lea a la vez que también se reía- Eres un envidioso! Tu porque no puedes usarlo!

- Es verdad! –asintió Jonathan- No tengo piernas tan sexies!

Lea y Jonathan se dirigieron a Central Park, ambos amaban ese lugar, el pulmón verde de la Gran Manzana era un sitio al cual amaban visitar cada vez que podían, como buenos neoyorquinos desde niños lo visitaban aún así no podían dejar de hallarlo fascinante, perderse entre los recovecos del parque era una experiencia digna de repetir una y otra vez.

Lea caminaba aferrada al brazo de Jon, no habían hablado en varios minutos, si bien las largas charlas y las bromas eran habituales entre ambos los momentos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía eran deliciosos, así habían recorrido un largo trecho cuando Jonathan decidió interrumpir ese silencio.

- Me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con Lauren- dijo Jonathan con voz suave.

- Si… estuvo genial poder recomponer la amistad que teníamos –asintió Lea- después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos nos dimos cuenta que lo que nos unía seguía allí, no del mismo modo pero… esa complicidad o… confianza todavía existe…

- Espero que esa charla con LoLo no te haya traído problemas con Dianna… –dijo Jonathan.

- Bueno… en realidad… Dianna no lo sabe… -respondió Lea.

- No se lo has dicho? –preguntó Jonathan asombrado- Lea! Piensas ocultárselo?

- No! no! –Lea intentaba disculparse- No es que se lo quiera ocultar es que… ella está de viaje y… no creo que sea algo para explicárselo por teléfono o por chat!

- Pero se lo vas a decir cuando regrese no? –Jonathan sonaba serio.

- Si…. bueno… no sé… tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar – Lea parecía insegura.

- Le! No puedes ocultarle tu charla con Lauren ni que has recompuesto tu relación con ella… -Jonathan sonaba firme- tarde o temprano Dianna se va a enterar… imagina si Lauren por cualquier motivo te llama por teléfono o te envía un mensaje? La reacción de Dianna sería mucho peor si se lo ocultas … se que el tema de los ex no es fácil pero vas a tener que afrontar la situación, es tu deber ser honesta con Di…

Para Lea los consejos de Jonathan siempre parecían muy sabios a pesar de que a veces le costara reconocerlo.

- Si… tienes razón… tengo que ser honesta con ella – Lea sonaba consternada- pero… tengo miedo, después de la escenita de celos que le hice por lo del tipo de Barcelona cuando le cuente lo de mi rencuentro con Lauren me va a querer matar!

- Cometiste un error pero por favor no cometas otro… -Jonathan proseguía en su intento de guiar a Lea hacia lo que creía correcto- Tu estás segura de tus sentimientos: Dianna es tu chica y Lauren una querida amiga, pues explícaselo a Dianna, ella lo sabrá comprender.

- De acuerdo Jon… cuando Dianna regrese a LA se lo voy a decir… -Lea a regañadientes asumía su responsabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**Jealous guy - John Lennon**

_"I was dreaming of the past_  
><em>And my heart was beating fast<em>  
><em>I began to lose control<em>  
><em>I began to lose control<em>

_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
><em>I'm sorry that I made you cry<em>  
><em>Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy<em>

_I was feeling insecure_  
><em>You might not love me anymore<em>  
><em>I was shivering inside<em>  
><em>I was shivering inside<em>

_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
><em>I'm sorry that I made you cry<em>  
><em>Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy<em>

_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
><em>I'm sorry that I made you cry<em>  
><em>Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy<em>

_I was trying to catch your eyes_  
><em>Thought that you was trying to hide<em>  
><em>I was swallowing my pain<em>  
><em>I was swallowing my pain<em>

_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
><em>I'm sorry that I made you cry<em>  
><em>Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy, watch out<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy "<em>


	28. Chapter 28: Together

**Capítulo 28: Together**

"_Se que vas a estar muy cansada pero… quieres pasar por casa cuando aterrices? Me harías muy feliz… además te esperaré con algo rico de cenar… Te amo!"_

A Dianna le aguardaban casi dieciocho horas de vuelo desde Madrid hasta Los Angeles incluyendo una escala en Philadelphia de casi dos horas aún así le resultó imposible negarse a la propuesta de Lea de modo que ni bien bajó del avión llamó por teléfono a su madre y luego a Sally la "niñera" de Arthur para pedirle por favor que cuide de el hasta la mañana siguiente cuando iría a recogerlo.

Dianna se despidió de Ashley Ar. quien volaría de regreso a San Francisco y luego tomó un taxi junto a Ashley Av.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa y mañana te alcanzo hasta la tuya –propuso Ashley Av.

- Gracias pero... me quedo en lo de Lea… –respondió Dianna.

- Ah ya veo… pues no hay nada que agregar… -dijo Ashley con gesto suspicaz.

Lea se hallaba preparando la cena cuando escuchó detenerse al taxi de Dianna frente a la puerta de su casa, el chofer la ayudó a bajar el equipaje que consistía en una gran maleta provista de ruedas lo que facilitaba mucho su transporte.

El conductor del taxi aguardó a que Dianna ingrese en la casa de Lea así que la morocha debió contenerse para no saltarle encima y efusivamente besarla cosa que hizo ni bien la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

- Te extrañé mucho Little Lamb –exclamó Lea colgándose del cuello de Dianna.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho Le! –respondió Dianna y colocó un dulce beso sobre los labios de Lea- A cada sitio que iba te imaginaba a mi lado… - Dianna entrelazaba sus manos con las de Lea.

- Gracias por venir amor! –dijo Lea acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- Se que debes estar terriblemente cansada después de tantas horas en el avión…

- Si! estoy rendida! si bien es primera clase no deja de ser un avión… no hay nada como dormir en una cama y… no hay nada como dormir a tu lado –dijo Dianna rematando las palabras con otro beso.

La cena ya está casi lista si quieres puedes subir a darte un baño y luego comemos –propuso Lea.

- Eso es lo que haré ya mismo! –exclamó Dianna y prosiguió a subir las escaleras con su equipaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos Dianna bajó ya bañada y vistiendo su pijama.

- La invitación incluía quedarse a dormir no? –preguntó Dianna sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta.

- Por supuesto! –exclamó Lea.

Mientras Lea se ocupaba de terminar la cena, Dianna se encargó de colocar la mesa.

- Hey! Deja que yo me encargue de eso! –exclamó Lea al ver a la rubia colocando platos, cubiertos y copas sobre la mesa- descansa un poco quieres?

- No estoy tan cansada como para no poder preparar una mesa para dos! –retrucó Dianna haciendo caso omiso a Lea.

- Bebemos vino o prefieres una gaseosa? –propuso Lea

- Mmmm… vino! –exclamó Dianna- después de todo recién pasado mañana volvemos al set...

Al cabo de unos segundos ambas se hallaban degustando de la exquisita tarta vegetariana gratinada que Lea había preparado acompañándola con una de las mejores cosechas del Napa Valley.

Luego de oír las muchas anécdotas del viaje de Dianna, Lea decidió que era momento de contarle lo de su reencuentro con Lauren, esa obligación que tenía para con la rubia había sido como una espina clavada que la había estado incomodando durante toda la noche.

- Di… hay algo que necesito decirte... –dijo Lea con tono titubeante.

- De qué se trata Le? –preguntó Dianna notando incomodidad en las palabras de Lea.

- Es sobre… Lauren... –dijo Lea

-Lauren! –exclamó Dianna al oir ese nombre- Qué pasa con ella?

- Cuando estaba en NYC Lauren me pidió tener una charla para pedirme perdón por como se había comportado y…

- Y tu le dijiste que si verdad? –interrumpió Dianna algo exaltada.

- Pues si! le dije que si, sonaba arrepentida y… bueno… nos vimos en un bar y charlamos –Lea trataba de escoger las palabras con cuidado para no enervar aún más a Dianna- ella me pidió perdón por como me había tratado y…

- Mierda Lea! Me hiciste un escándalo por un "supuesto" beso con mi amigo de Barcelona y tu te fuiste a encontrar con tu ex mientras yo estaba de viaje! –exclamó Dianna poniéndose de pie, sus ojos lucían llenos de furia.

- Dianna! –exclamó Lea- Si me junte con Lauren en ese bar es porque consideré que no podía seguir toda mi vida peleada con ella, hicimos las paces y quedamos como amigas nada más que eso… se que me comporté como una inbécil contigo por lo de tu amigo de Barcelona pero quiero que en nuestra relación haya total honestidad por eso te estoy contando lo de Lauren!

- Pues esta noche deberías llamar a Lauren y dormir con ella! –dijo Dianna e intentó abandonar la cocina siendo detenida por Lea que la sostuvo del brazo.

- Por Dios Dianna! No seas injusta! Yo no tengo nada con Lauren más que amistad, en su momento ella fue alguien importante para mi pero hoy no es nada más que una amiga! Por favor no arruinemos lo que tanto nos costó! –Lea sonaba conmovida, casi al borde del llanto- Acaso tu has dejado de hablarte con Dave? Acaso cuando lo ves en algún sitio lo ignoras haciendo de cuenta que nunca lo conociste? Acaso no guardas cierto cariño por lo que un día el significó para ti?

Dianna advirtió que había sensatez en las palabras de Lea, tras su ruptura con Dave habían quedado como dos buenos amigos, se llamaban de vez en cuando o tomaban un café en algún bar, eso no significaba que ninguno de los dos quisiera retomar la relación que una vez los había unido.

La rubia volvió a tomar asiento frente a Lea demostrándole su intención de aceptar seguir oyendo sus explicaciones, la sangre todavía le hervía pero no quería hacer o decir algo que empeorara la situación.

- Di… quiero ser cien por ciento honesta contigo… -Lea prosiguió al notar que la rubia había cedido en su intento de marcharse- No quise contarte lo de mi reunión con Lauren antes porque estabas de viaje y no quería arruinar tus vacaciones… por eso preferí esperar a que regreses… Yo no busqué a Lauren, ella me buscó a mi para pedirme perdón y recomponer nuestra amistad, yo ya no siento nada por ella, la única que me importas eres tu… sólamente tu…

Dianna odiaba sentir celos, convertirse en un ser tan posesivo e inseguro era algo que la sacaba de su eje, la hacía sentirse como una hipócrita, ella que era una defensora de la libertad de las personas y sobre todo dentro de una pareja se estaba comportando como una loca celosa… se moría de ganas de pedirle a Lea que nunca más vea a Lauren pero hacer eso iba en contra del respeto que consideraba debía existir entre dos personas que se amaban, si amaba a Lea debía confiar, acaso no estaba Lea confiando en ella al contarle lo que había pasado con Lauren?

- Perdóname –dijo Dianna avergonzada- Perdóname por como me he comportado, soy una idiota…

- No hay nada que perdonar amor –respondió Lea tomando la mano de Dianna- Somos dos estúpidas celosas…

- Odio comportarme así –dijo Dianna- Odio los celos…

Los celos solo los sienten los que aman de verdad –dijo Lea acariciando la mejilla de Dianna- Ninguna pareja puede vivir presa de los celos pero tampoco puede existir una pareja en que los celos no existan… al menos en una minima dosis… sientes celos de Lauren porque te importo del mismo modo que tu me importas a mi… pero debes estar segura de mi, no hay nadie en mi vida mas que tu Dianna Elise Agron, absolutamente nadie mas…

- Lea… -susurró Dianna atrayendo a la morocha hacia si y besándola con pasión.

Lea respondió con igual o más pasión a ese beso que parecía dar por finalizada la discusión.

- Le… no me importa Lauren… bueno si me importa pero no… no me importa… la rubia sonaba incoherente entre beso y beso.

- Te entiendo Di… te entiendo…-respondió Lea de igual modo sin detener ella tampoco la oleada de besos.

- Tu eres mía… sólo mía… -dijo Dianna clavando un suave mordisco en el hombro de la morocha.

- Tuya Di! Cien por ciento tuya- asintió Lea encendiéndose con los besos de la rubia.

- Le… la cena… puede esperar verdad? –preguntó Dianna en un susurro.

- Claro Di… claro que la cena puede esperar…

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>

**The End The End - Blondie**

_"I see all the lonely souls_  
><em>Nowhere left to go<em>  
><em>I see you're the lonely<em>

_You're my one and only chance_  
><em>Let's walk before we dance<em>  
><em>You're my one and only<em>

_So take my hand and help me stand so we can watch the end_  
><em>Hold my hand and help me stand so we can watch the end, the end<em>  
><em>Together<em>  
><em>Together<em>

_Looking at the past I never thought we'd last_  
><em>Looking at it (never thought we'd last)<em>  
><em>And if I have to go I'll see your face before<em>  
><em>If I have to go<em>

_So take my hand and help me stand so we can watch the end_  
><em>Hold my hand and help me stand so we can watch the end, the end<em>  
><em>Together<em>  
><em>Together<em>

_So don't speak _  
><em>Listen <em>  
><em>My prediction<em>  
><em>All I'll be missing is you<em>  
><em>Tell me your vision<em>  
><em>My decision is true<em>  
><em>It's true (it's true, it's true, it's true)<em>

_So take my hand and help me stand so we can watch the end_  
><em>Hold my hand and help me stand so we can watch the end, the end<em>  
><em>Together<em>  
><em>Together<em>  
><em>Together "<em>


	29. Chapter 29: Heaven

**Capítulo 29: Heaven**

- Que hora es Le…?-preguntó Dianna sin abrir aún los ojos al ser despertada por una lengua lamiendo su mejilla.

- Oh Sheila! Eres tu diablilla!–la rubia se dio cuenta de inmediato que no se trataba de la morocha que la despertaba con mimos sino de la gata de Lea que había subido a la cama y a su manera se encargaba de darle los buenos días.

Lea ya no se encontraba en la cama, la rubia enseguida supuso que estaría abajo preparando el desayuno así que entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y a arreglarse un poco, luego envuelta en su bata bajó y se encontró con Lea ya cambiada en la cocina.

- Buenos días amor! –exclamó Lea acercándose y dándole un tierno beso- Recuperada?

- Del viaje si! De ti todavia no… -respondió Dianna abrazando a Lea por la cintura y devolviéndole el beso.

Mientras dormías fui a comprar el desayuno… –dijo Lea señalando la mesa sobre la que se depositaban un capuchino y un café negro fuerte, junto a estos una caja con cupcakes, brownies y croissants de una famosa cadena de cafeterías.

- Mmmm perfecto! –exclamó Dianna- Gracias!

Ambas tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a desayunar.

- Hoy es nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones… -dijo Lea- Y… estaba pensando en que te parecería si lo pasamos en la playa?

- En la playa? –repitió Dianna asombrada por la propuesta justo en el último día que les quedaba de descanso- Claro! Me encantaría!

- Un día en la playa… en Santa Barbara, qué te parece? –propuso Lea con una sonrisa.

- Santa Barbara! Guauu genial! –exclamó Dianna- Si que eres una caja de sorpresas Le!

- Me alegra serlo! –respondió Lea guiñando un ojo- Phil, uno de mis agentes tiene una casa junto a la playa en allí y bueno… pues me la ha prestado…

- El día está precioso! Me encanta la idea! Sol, arena, mar… y tu –dijo Dianna con una enorme sonrisa.

- Pues mientras te duchas yo me encargo de preparar las cosas para pasar el día así ni bien terminas partimos te parece bien?

- Perfecto! Solo que antes de irnos debo ir a recoger a Arthur –explicó Dianna- Le dije a Sally que hoy iba a pasar por el…

- De acuerdo! Pasamos a buscarlo! –asintió Lea.

Tras terminar de desayunar, Dianna subió a ducharse, en tanto Lea se encargó de aprovisionar una canasta con todo lo necesario para preparar unos sadwiches vegetarianos, además se encargó de agregar gaseosas, agua mineral y una botella de vino.

- Estoy lista! –exclamó Dianna al bajar la escalera, la rubia lucía preciosa vistiendo una simple t- shirt blanca a rayas horizontales azul oscuro, una falda estampada a la rodilla y sandalias sin taco marrones, en la mano llevaba una chaqueta de blue jean denim.

Estás preciosa! –exclamó Lea al verla- Perfecta!

Así abandonaron la casa de Lea, primero pasaron por lo de Dianna para recoger el alimento de Arthur, sus platos de agua y comida así como sus juguetes, luego se dirigieron a lo de Sally a recoger a Arthur quien sumamente emocionado de reencontrarse con su dueña no podía evitar saltarle encima y lamerla. Dianna subió a Arthur al asiento trasero del coche de Lea y así partieron hacia Santa Barbara.

Una radio especilizada en exitos de los años 80 se encargó de musicalizar el viaje hasta Santa Barbara:

_"Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more…"_

La famosa canción " Heaven" de Brian Adams comenzó a sonar y Lea empezó a seguirla con su propia voz.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dianna quien también empezó a cantar:

_"Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven"_

Las dos habían empezado a cantar la canción a plena voz, Dianna se animaba a arriesgarse con las notas más altas desafinando en varias y riéndose de ella misma y provocando risas también en Lea.

- Ahora no estamos en la serie! Me puedo dar el lujo de cantar tan mal como suelo hacerlo! –exclamó Dianna riendo.

Lea observó con ternura a Dianna un instante y enseguida volvió a poner atención a la carretera, el canto efectivamente no era el fuerte de la rubia pero eso a quien diablos le podía importar si hasta desafinando era completamente adorable.

_"I've been waitin' for so long_

_For somethin' to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you…"_

Dianna colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Lea elevando su voz en esa estrofa, de reojo Lea podía ver como la rubia clavaba sus ojos en ella, lo cual la hacía sonreír.

- Gracias! –exclamó Lea y estrechó la mano de Dianna que seguía sobre su rodilla- Gracias Di! Eres mi cantante favorita!

- Pensé que esa era Barbra! – retrucó Dianna riendo.

- No! Barbra a tu lado no tiene nada que hacer! –exclamó Lea y soltó una carcajada ruidosa.

- Ah… el amor lo hace ver todo de color rosa verdad? –dijo Dianna y también rió.

- Barbra no duerme conmigo! –retrucó Lea- Sin dudas tu eres la mejor!

Al cabo de unos minutos el coche de Lea cruzaba un elegante portal que daba acceso a la lujosa casa del agente de Lea, una auténtica casa de playa californiana, rodeada de variada y colorida vegetación, contaba con una enorme sala de estar provista de chimenea, elegantes y amplios sofás blancos así como microcine y equipo de sonido, la construcción era totalmente de una planta, poseía cuatro habitaciones, todas en suite y a través de los amplios ventanales de las mismas se podía ver la playa. La cocina estaba perfectamente decorada y equipada con los más modernos y elegantes artefactos siendo sumamente amplia y contando con una barra para desayunar y altos banquetotes que le daban apariencia de bar.

El patio de la casa se podía decir lo constituía la playa en si, tras dejar atrás una piscina, un jacuzzi y algunos divanes; tan solo bajando una pequeña escalera, ya se podía estar en contacto con las aguas del Pacífico.

- Guauuu! este lugar es espectacular! –exclamó Dianna maravillada, observando los distintos rincones de la casa- Cómo conseguiste que tu agente te la preste?

- Fácil! –respondió Lea con suspicacia- Le dije que sino lo hacía te iba a llevar a Venice Beach y a besarte en medio de toda la gente que allí se encuentre! Creo que esa fue una oferta que no pudo rechazar…

- Felicitaciones Srta. Corleone! –exclamó Dianna y depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios de Lea.

- Me voy a poner algo más cómodo –dijo Lea y se dirigió a la habitación principal llevando consigo el bolso donde había guardado algo de ropa.

Dianna en tanto guardó las provisiones que habían llevado en el refrigerador y luego conectó su I-Pod al equipo de sonido de la sala principal inundándola con sus canciones favoritas, luego se dirigió a la misma habitación donde se hallaba Lea cambiándose.

- Guuuauuuu qué panorama! - exclamó Dianna al notar que desde la habitación se podía contemplar la playa.

- Lo dices por la playa o por mi? –preguntó Lea con tono juguetón mientras se colocaba unos capri de jean.

- Creo que decir que tu me va a resultar más conveniente… -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que se acercó a Lea y la empujó suavemente sobre la cama.

- Diiii! –exclamó Lea sintiendo los besos de la rubia en el cuello- Tengo que ir a cocinar! Ya se pasó el medio día y aún no hemos almorzado!

- Yo solo tengo hambre de ti… -susurró Dianna de modo sensual al tiempo que se aferraba a uno de los muslos de la morocha y continuaba la oleada de besos.

- Pues prefiero ser el postre y no el plato principal! –exclamó la morocha que de no ser porque realmente se moría de hambre prefería continuar con la acción romántica en vez de ir a cocinar

- De acuerdo! Pero más vale que cumplas con la promesa del postre! –exclamó Dianna al tiempo que se incorporaba tomando asiento en el borde de la cama mirando hacia la playa.

En eso momento la luz del sol que se filtraba por la amplia ventana chocó contra el cabello de Dianna generando adorables destellos rubios que la iluminaron mágicamente; Lea que había quedado tendida sobre la cama a espaldas de la rubia lo notó y quedó maravillada.

- Eres mágica! –exclamó Lea abrazando a Dianna por la espalda y depositando un dulce beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia quien no dijo nada, solo estrujó tiernamente las manos de Lea que la rodeaban permaneciendo así en silencio durante unos instantes hasta verse interrumpidas por los ladridos de Arthur que había ingresado al cuarto y demandaba la atención de su dueña.

- Qué te parece un pic-nic en la playa? –propuso Dianna

- Genial! –asintió Lea mientras ultimaba la preparación de unos sándwiches vegetarianos.

Cuando el almuerzo ya estuvo preparado se dirigieron hacia la playa, Lea acarreó los sándwiches y las bebidas en tanto Dianna se encargó de los vasos y el mantel sobre el que dispondrían todo.

- Por esto es que amo California! –exclamó Lea recostándose sobre la arena intentando absorber el calor del sol- Nunca hace tanto frío como en NYC!

- A esta hora es agradable pero en un rato va a refrescar, después de todo estamos en Enero… - acotó Dianna quien tras apurar el ultimo bocado de su sándwich y beber un sorbo de vino se recostó junto a Lea.

- Excelentes sándwiches… -señaló Dianna y tomó la mano de Lea.

- Gracias! –respondió la morocha- los hice como a ti te gustan…

- Lo se… me encantaron… -respondió Dianna.

- En unas semanas son los Golden Globe –señaló Lea- Ya tienes pensado que te vas a poner?

- Mmmm estoy analizando opciones… -respondió Dianna- quiero algo elegante pero no demasiado clásico... Y tú?

- Ya sabes que tengo contrato con Marchesa así que si o si tengo que elegir algo dentro de su catálogo… en fin no me quejo… -respondió Lea, en ese momento Dianna soltó una leve carcajada.

- De qué te ríes? –preguntó Lea sorprendida.

- Es que hasta que te conocí nunca pensé que tanto yo como quien fuese mi pareja íbamos a usar vestido! –respondió Dianna divertida.

- Preferirías vaya de smoking? –bromeó Lea.

- Y que la humanidad entera y yo misma nos perdamos de tus piernas? No! Jamás! –exclamó Dianna.

- Tus representantes te han sugerido que vayas con alguien? –preguntó Lea.

- A ellos les encantaría que lleve a alguien del brazo pero no iré con nadie que no sea Seb y como ahora el no está en Los Angeles… pues se tendrán que quedar con las ganas –respondió Dianna.

- Seguro que van a querer que me siente junto a Cory! Mierda! ya bastante tengo que aguantarlo en los People Choice! –exclamó Lea divertida.

- Hey! No hables así de tu novio! –retrucó Dianna con ironía.

- Cory es un amor pero llega un momento en que ya no lo soporto! Por suerte Sandy va a acompañarme! –respondió Lea- Ojalá tu pudieras venir a los People Choice!

- A Ryan solo le importan Rachel y Finn… -señaló Dianna- además tenemos un trato con nuestros representantes… "No compartir eventos" lo recuerdas? –señaló Dianna con tono burlista- No se de como es que me dejan asistir a los Golden Globe…

- Hey! No te amargues amor! –respondió Lea, al notar el fastidio en la rubia tras lo cual se incorporó quedando encima de ella- Prometo que no importa lo que pase en los Golden Globe me voy a sentar a tu lado!

- Seguro que te sientan al lado de Cory –respondió Dianna resignada.

- Cory un cuerno! –retrucó Lea con fiereza en la mirada- en los Golden me sentaré con mi chica!

- En serio? –preguntó Dianna sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta de la morocha.

- Aunque tenga que matar, engañar o robar, a Dios pongo por testigo de que me sentaré junto a mi Dianna –exclamó Lea imitando a Scarlett O'Hara en "Lo que el viento se llevó"

- Le! eres fatal! Por eso te amo! –exclamó Dianna y la besó.

Tal como Dianna lo había anticipado, al cabo de unas horas junto al mar la brisa se había tornado más fría y la temperatura había descendido por lo que las chicas junto a Arthur decidieron regresar a la casa.

Dianna volvió a encender su I-Pod y la música nuevamente inundó la sala principal de la casa, en tanto Lea se encargó de llenar una copa con vino y otra con agua saborizada.

- Es patético brindar con agua saborizada pero me toca manejar de regreso a casa! –señaló Lea entregando la copa de vino a Dianna.

- Planeas emborracharme y abusar de mi? –bromeó Dianna.

- En primer lugar tu eres la que quiere abusar de mi, en segundo lugar no me hace falta emborracharte para llevarte a la cama –retrucó Lea- solo quiero hacer un brindis por ti, por mi, por este maravilloso día y por lo nuestro…

- Por lo nuestro! –resaltó Dianna y chocó su copa contra la de Lea tras lo cual besó a la morocha de modo apasionado.

- Aún me debes el postre… -susurró Dianna al tiempo que rodeaba a Lea por la cintura y la besaba en el cuello.

- Lo se… y estoy dispuesta a pagar mi deuda… -respondió Lea sintiendo como la embargaba la excitación de esos besos con sabor a sensual vino rojo.

Dianna tomó la copa de Lea y junto a la suya las depositó sobre la mesa ratona de la sala principal, luego tomó a la morocha de la mano y la condujo hacia la habitación, el deseo ardía en la mirada de ambas; Lea tomó el control remoto que permitía el cierre automático de las cortinas del cuarto y lo accionó quedando el lugar en penumbras.

Dianna se acercó de nuevo a Lea y la besó acaloradamente, sus lenguas una vez más se hallaban bailando esa loca danza apasionada, chocando una contra la otra, enredándose entre si, a Lea le excitaba dejarse dominar por Dianna quien ejercía su poder con suavidad a sabiendas de lo que causaba en su amante, se encargó de desnudarla muy despacio, t-shirt, capri, ropa interior quedaron por el piso, Lea quedó completamente desnuda, Dianna la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla, Lea sintió una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de todo el cuerpo al sentir las manos de la rubia rodeándola y luego aferrándose a sus muslos, Lea no aguantó más y comenzó a desnudar a Dianna, primero le quitó la t-shirt y el brassiere y luego empujándola sobre la cama se encargo de despojarla de la falda y el culotte, la besó de nuevo en la boca y la rubia decidió aceptar el ataque de la morocha que parecía muy decidida, bajó por el cuello dejando una estela de besos hasta llegar al pecho de su amante y devorar con avidez sus pezones.

- Mierda Le! –exclamó Dianna y sintió como la humedad ya la desbordaba.

La morocha satisfecha por la reacción causada repitió la acción en el otro pecho obteniendo esta vez por resultado un gemido por parte de la rubia.

- Oh Lea! –exclamó Dianna al sentir los labios y la lengua de la morocha sobre su vientre agitado.

- Oh… Dios! Eres tan… -Dianna intentó murmurar algo pero al sentir a la morocha en su interior se quedó sin palabras y solo atinó a dejar escapar un placentero gemido.

Cada roce sobre su piel era como una ola que la empujaba mas y mas hacia el abismo, Lea no claudicaba en su intento de hacerla llegar lo antes posible al clímax, los gemidos de la rubia, le tensión de su cuerpo le indicaban que iba por buen camino no obstante Dianna la tironeó suavemente hacia arriba.

- Hice algo mal? –preguntó Lea sorprendida al ser interrumpida

- No… no es eso.. –respondió Dianna dirigiendo su mano al interior de Lea y comenzando a rozarlo suavemente - Quiero que lleguemos a la vez… quiero que lo sintamos juntas…

Lea se abandonó a las intenciones de la rubia dirigiendo su propia mano al centro de Dianna y reproduciendo el movimiento que la rubia proponía

- Perdón Le… pero creo que yo voy a ahhh… -Dianna no alcanzó a terminar de decirlo cuando estalló en su clímax no obstante se empeñó en sostener el ritmo para que Lea también lo logre, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

- Mierda Di! –exclamó Lea- Casi lo lo logramos!

- Casi… -respondió Dianna agitada y depositó un dulce beso sobre Lea y la estrujo entre sus brazos.

- Eso fue… guauuu! –susurró Lea dejando su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de la rubia que le acariciaba la espalda amorosamente.

- Siempre me haces volar… -dijo Dianna provocando una sonrisa de orgullo en la neoyorquina.

- Vaya! Que cumplido! –respondió Lea estrujando la mano de Dianna- Gracias…

- Qué lástima… estas son las últimas horas de nuestras vacaciones –se lamentó Dianna dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación – a partir de mañana de regreso a las filmaciones, a preocuparse por los eventos, a vivir separadas…

- Mmmm no te pongas triste... –dijo Lea estrujando a Dianna- Siempre vamos a encontrar la manera de pasar momentos como este, no lo olvides... se que es difícil pero podemos hacerlo, podemos sobrellevarlo!

- Lo se… lo se… -respondió Dianna- cada momento de separación, cada maldito evento en que no puedo estar a tu lado, cualquier sacrificio que tenga que hacer vale la pena por tenerte a mi lado, por tenerte en mi vida, por que seas la persona a la que amo y que me ama, no me importa nada cuanto tenga que aguantar si eso justifica seguir contigo…

A Lea la conmovieron las palabras de la rubia y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus mejillas.

- Perdóname Di! Perdóname por no poder darte mas que esto… -Lea comenzó a llorar- momentos a escondidas, en la clandestinidad... tu te mereces muchísimo más que esto… perdóname amor…

Dianna se incorporó quedando encima de Lea y la contempló con ternura no pudiendo evitar ella tampoco soltar las lagrimas, el llanto de la morocha la hacía parecer una niñita asustada.

- No llores Le… –suplicó Dianna con la voz quebrada- Me rompe el corazón verte así… Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! jamás me pidas perdón por lo que tenemos que hacer para vivir lo nuestro, no es tu culpa ni la mía…

- Te amo Di! Te amo! Te amo! –exclamó Lea abrazando a Dianna- Nunca me dejes!

- Nunca te voy a dejar amor! –respondió Dianna y besó tiernamente a Lea- Nunca! Es una promesa!


	30. Chapter 30: Never can say goodbye

**Capitulo 30: Never can say goodbye**

Permanecieron en la cama por casi una hora simplemente abrazadas, conversando sobre el pasado y sobre los planes sobre el futuro que a veces se les asemejaba tan incierto y confuso especialmente para Dianna, se esforzaron en pensar positivamente, en darse ánimos mutuamente para seguir encarando su relación y las complicaciones que se derivaban de esta.

- Le! estás temblando! –exclamó Dianna frotando la espalda de la morocha

- Me dio un poco de frio… -respondio Lea- No es nada…

- Tu no puedes tomar frio! No puedes enfermarte! Quieres que Ryan me mate? –exclamó Dianna- Ve a darte un baño caliente ya mismo y luego te vistes!

- Está bien Mamá! –respondió Lea burlona pero apreciando la amorosa preocupación de la rubia- Me iré a bañar pero sólo si tu me acompañas…

De acuerdo! –asintió Dianna.

- Supongo que vamos a meter las sabanas en la lavadora no? – preguntó Dianna a Lea que ya se hallaba calzándose los jeans.

- Quizás deberíamos dejarle una muestra de nuestra de nuestra pasión a mi agente no te parece? –respondió Lea de modo burlón.

- Lea! No seas asquerosa! –exclamó Dianna- Está bien que odies a tus agentes pero no es para tanto…

- Es una broma boba! –respondió Lea y explotó en una sonora carcajada- claro que vamos a "limpiar la escena del crimen"…

Entre las dos se encargaron de quitar las sabanas y las metieron en la lavadora.

-Listo! –exclamó Lea tras programar el aparato- No hay pruebas! No hay crimen!

- Bien ahora solo tenermos que colocar unas sabanas limpias! –respondió Dianna elevando su ceja.

- Queeeee! Si hubiese querido jugar a las "mucamitas" te hubiese conseguido un disfraz sexy! como el de Moira en American Horror Story... –exclamó Lea

- Lea! No seas haragana! –la reprendió Dianna- Tan solo se trata de cambiar unas sabanas y además somos dos para hacerlo! No quiero que tu agente piense que lo hicimos en su cama!

-Ufa! Está bien! Está bien –Lea se dio por vencida- Pero piensas que cuando encuentre las sabanas en la lavadora no se va a dar cuenta?

- Mmmmm tal vez pero… si lo hacemos así me da menos culpa… -respondió Dianna advirtiendo que Lea tenía razón- además es lo que corresponde no? Si le usamos la cama mínimamente debemos dejarla en las condiciones apropiadas…

-Está bien Di! Relájate! Anda… vamos a cambiar las sabanas… - Lea se dio por vencida, los estados de alarma en los que entraba la rubia le provocaban una única mezcla de gracia y ternura.

-Bien! ahora si! –exclamó Dianna observando la cama que prolijamente habían terminado de tender.

- Perfecto! Lástima que me dan unas terribles ganas de volver a ensuciarlas! –replicó Lea con tono bromista.

- Le! –exclamó Dianna y se rió.

El atardecer ya caía sobre la playa y decidieron que ya era hora de volver a Los Angeles, un viaje de casi dos horas las separaba de sus hogares y Lea no deseaba conducir de noche, así que se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y a Arthur y partieron de regreso.

- Fue un día espectacular! Gracias amor! –exclamó Dianna dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Lea.

- Me alegra lo hayas pasado bien! esa era la idea… -respondió Lea devolviéndole la sonrisa a Dianna sin despegar mucho la mirada del camino.

- Sabes una cosa? Te amo cuando haces eso… -dijo Dianna.

- Qué cosa? –pregunto Lea sorprendida.

- Cuando pones atención en una cosa en especial, cuando te focalizas en algo en particular, conducir el coche por ejemplo… tus ojos… tu expresión… se vuelven tan serios y… sexys y me hacen sentir tan… segura –dijo Dianna intentando explicar su idea.

- Ufff eso si que no me lo esperaba! –respondió Lea sintiéndose desarmada por las palabras de la rubia.

- Es en serio… creo que es una especie de privilegio… –continuó Dianna- muy poca gente debe de conocerte en momentos así, conocer a la verdadera Lea Michele, sus pequeños detalles, es un privilegio… soy una chica suertuda!

- Ay Dianna Elise! Las cosas que dices… de donde las sacas? Cómo quieres que no esté hasta la coronilla contigo? –exclamó Lea.

- No se… solo digo lo que siento… -respondió Dianna entre risas- se que a veces sueno como una delirante… pero es verdad!

- Yo también amo tus pequeños detalles! –exclamó Lea

. Ah si! como cuales? –indagó Dianna.

- Mmmm tu voz raspy british nasal por ejemplo! –respondió Lea- Especialmente cuando recien despiertas! Mierda! Es orgásmica!

- Lea! –exclamó Dianna ante la respuesta de la morocha.

- No te das cuenta Di? Puedes hacer que acabe con solo escucharte!

- Mierda Lea! Me parece exageras un poco! –Dianna se reía ante las declaraciones tan atrevidas de Lea.

- Bueno yo y más o menos 200 millones de fans tuyas creemos lo mismo! –retrucó Lea- Es más! creo que tras el first listening de "Control" cuando tu abres la canción casi hay una inundación de proporciones mundiales por la humedad que causaste en tantas mujeres!

- Jamás pensé que mi voz de fumadora empedernida les pareciera tan sexy! -Dianna oía las palabras de Lea y no podía evitar reírse.

El viaje de regreso a Los Angeles transcurrió entre bromas y canciones, las casi dos horas de viaje habían transcurrido sin darse cuenta.

Lea detuvo su coche frente a la casa de Dianna:

- Quieres bajar? –propuso la rubia notando cierta tristeza en la mirada de Lea al notar que había llegado el momento de separarse.

- Me encantaría hacerlo pero si bajo no me voy a querer ir…y mañana tenemos que ir a grabar temprano… -Lea odiaba tener que declinar la invitacion de Dianna.

- Entiendo… -dijo Dianna comprensiva- Bueno… creo que es hora de decir adiós o mejor dicho hasta mañana… - Dianna observó que en la calle no había nadie y se animo a plantar un dulce beso en los labios de Lea.

- Mierda! –exclamó Lea- No me lo pones facil Di!

- Perdón! –dijo Dianna con una tímida sonrisa- Ya sabes…. Never can say goodbye…

- Yo tampoco amor… yo tampoco… –respondió Lea.

- Entonces… te quedas? –preguntó Dianna esperanzada

- Tu nunca me dejas opción! –exclamó Lea con una risa y apagó el motor del auto.

- FIN -

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... aquí se termina la historia, tardé en escribirla, pero bueno... espero les haya gustado! Espero sus RV! Saludos!<strong>


End file.
